Distance
by UchihaTragedy
Summary: Naruto and his friends return home, Sasuke falls in love but what happens when he discovers Itachi's after her? What's Madara's plan with Ari? And now Itachi falls for her too. He has to be stopped once and for all but life is never like they expected.
1. Prologue: Crossing Back

**Hey everyone, its been sometime now huh? Well, I'm still not finished with this story and I have a long way to go but I decided to upload the prologue at least. This doesn't mean I'll upload any other chapters soon, because I won't. College messes everything up -_- But anyway, I'm trying my best to work on the sequel and as soon as I'm half done, I'll upload the next chapter, promise. The prologue is very short but I hope you guys can grasp the feeling of how this sequel will be. I will only say this once for the whole rest of the story: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS OR AM ASSOCIATED TO THEM IN ANY WAY, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO ONLY! I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ^^**

* * *

**Distance**

Prologue: Crossing Back

Sapphire-blue eyes opened slowly. _What happened?_

He could swear there were voices just a second ago but now, everything was dead silent. That didn't mean he was alone of course. He could feel it, the strong chakra around him. The same chakra he had lived his whole life with.

As his eyes opened, all he could see was darkness. The air around him was fowl, just as every time he had been in this place was. Soon he felt the water underneath him and the sound it made as he started to stand up.

By now he started to differentiate the colors as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked up front and saw the familiar dark corridor that led to the source of the dark chakra. Then, he could hear the breaths far away followed by a growl.

Sighing, he started walking.

* * *

"_Look at those eyes! It's impossible!" They all watched in amazement at a bundle of blankets gasping. _

"_This is proof we needed! We cannot allow it to live!" Someone else shouted._

"_NO! I will not allow it!" A woman grabbed the bundle with great speed and started running away. Immediately everyone started to follow after her. She was able to reach the forest and secluded herself far away in the trees. _

_The woman was panting and just when she was about to continue her escape, she froze. _

"_W-Who's there?..." She whispered. There was no answer. Her head spun to her right and then to her left, searching for some movement in the shadows of the trees. Nothing. _

"_Show yourself!" She insisted and this time, there was something that moved. She got out a kunai and before she could throw it, it was taken from her hand. Just as the kunai hit the floor, she was pinned against a tree. A hand clapped at her mouth, not allowing her to scream. She held on to the bundle in her arms as tears welded in her onyx eyes. _

"_Trying to escape?" A voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. The shadowy figure looked down at the bundle in her arms and the woman felt the owner of the voice tense. _

"_So it is true. You dared to betray me?" Now the hand that was on her mouth moved to her neck and squeezed. _

"_N-No…Please…" She whispered. But the figure only tightened the grip more and her knees started to give in. She fell to the ground slowly, her arms loosing the hold they had on the bundle until her body touched the floor. The figure laid the woman's body down and grabbed the bundle in her arms. _

_The shadow removed the blankets to reveal little eyes staring back. _

"_Hn. What will I do with you?"_

_Then the face of the figure became clear as it smirked and its crimson blood eyes shone with dark intent. _

Lavender eyes shot open.

_It was a dream… But it felt so real…_

Ari sighed as she started to get up. Her eyes scanning the area she did not recognize.

"Where am I?"

* * *

The growling got stronger as he approached the cell in front of him. The seal was still there, attached to one of the iron bars. He stopped and looked up, waiting for what he knew would happen.

The red bubbles started to join together and materialize inside the cell but as the form grew, it emerged out. The feeling of the dark chakra becoming much stronger, surrounding him. At last, the face of the Nine-Tailed Fox was visible, its red eyes staring back at him.

"Naruto… You are such a fool. Falling right in their hands. You cannot let them have me. Without me, you will die…" The deep, growling voice of the demon said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked but suddenly everything started to disappear until it was completely dark again.

Whispers started to become audible. The blonde ninja stirred and opened his eyes slowly, feeling the presence of other chakras.

He stood up, stumbling a little and opened his eyes completely. Before him was a giant statue with big hands on front. Then a cold voice made him look down at the foot of the statue.

"What a surprise, Naruto Uzumaki."

**Hehehe little cliff there huh? But that's all for now. Please let me know what you think and leave reviews! The more you leave, the more motivated I'll get and probably finish sooner. Thanks for reading, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I decided to post them every time I finish writing another one but still, I'll take my time because I've been busy these days. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters, only my own original ones. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter One: Arrival

_"We all deserve to be someone's world just as we all_

_ Deserve to have someone who's ours."_

_Ow, my head hurts like hell…_ The young, hazel eyed Natas felt pain as he regained consciousness. Beneath him, he could feel the soft grass. He opened his eyes slowly because the sun's rays hurt. Around him the noises of animals could be heard and the movement of the leaves as the wind blew. Standing up, he looked at his surroundings immediately knowing he was in a forest. But this forest was one he hadn't seen before; it looked so different, so green, just like the sky looked much too blue. He felt like he was in an animated movie or something.

Natas stood looking around for someone but no one was seen. Before he lost consciousness, he remembered a great light and the world going round and round. _Alright…This doesn't look like the place we were in. Where is everybody?_ He started walking around between a few trees, catching a few branches and making some noise with them.

"Stop that." A voice suddenly said. He knew to whom it belonged of course. He spotted him behind a tree coming towards him, the same serious expression he always had. Though it seemed even more serious now.

"Finally you woke up."

"It was pretty…strong. The blast, I mean." Natas answered.

Sasuke smirked back and started looking around again. _Okay…_

"What are you looking for?" Natas asked.

"Traces of someone. Looks like we all landed in different places." He answered while climbing a tree. Natas smirked again. _Looking for someone huh? Why doesn't he say the truth? Looking for her._

"So where are we?" The hazel eyed asked getting closer to the tree Sasuke was at.

"We're near Amegakure, smells like rain." He stated. It was true, Natas noticed. It did smell like rain.

"Ame…?" Natas asked in a low tone.

"Ame. Rain." The Uchiha said.

"Oh. Ok. So, now what? You're the one who knows this place." Sasuke jumped down and motioned for Natas to follow. He started walking behind Sasuke.

"We have to be careful. This place is dangerous and you don't know how to hide your chakra. We can be attacked at any moment so be alert for anything and don't fall behind." The raven haired man said as he walked, his eyes watching the surroundings but his mind thinking of a young purple eyed girl.

* * *

Emerald orbs opened slowly and pink locks of hair moved with the wind. She breathed in and felt pain on her side and immediately looked down. There was a little whole in her shirt and beside her was a rock. She must've hit it when landing. Her hands glowed green automatically to heal the wound. After finishing, she stood up to look at her surroundings. Obviously, the jutsu was the reason of her horrible landing and of the probable separation with her friends because now she could only feel one chakra signature nearby.

"Leaf Forest. We're very close to the village." She looked at the person who talked and smiled.

"So we made it. But the others… We got separated. Aren't we going to look for them, Kakashi-sensei?" The pink haired asked her ex-sensei.

"We better go to the village and report first, we don't know where the others could've landed."

He was right. They were lucky to be so close to the village but maybe the others weren't so lucky. They could be in Suna or even Cloud for all they know.

"Are you hurt, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Well…" He looked at his arm.

"You weren't the only one with a bad landing." He smiled, his only visible eye closing as he rubbed his head. Sometimes he was like Naruto, Sakura noticed. Even just as immature as him. She smiled and got closer to examine his arm, her hands glowing green. The cut was superficial, it was weird he even told her he was hurt. He's really stubborn for those things but lately he was letting her cure him more and even going to the hospital for check-ups.

"Do you think they're in danger?" She asked after healing him.

"I'm not very worried for Naruto and Sasuke but the others are not from here and they're not shinobis either."

That's right. They would easily get lost no matter where they were.

"Let's go. The faster we get to the village, the faster we can report and look for the others."

"Right."

Just before they started running, a voice called for Sakura.

"Forehead! Wait!"

They both looked back to find Ino running to them.

"Ino! You're alright. I'm so glad!"

"Forehead, Kakashi-sensei. Do you know where the others are?" The blonde asked immediately.

"No… We just hope they're okay." Sakura answered.

"Let's go to the village, we can't waste time." Ino nodded in understanding.

The three ninjas started dashing through the forest, hoping their friends were alright and that where ever they were, they were safe.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit. What's up with this freaking headache? _Jack grabbed his head and rubbed his temples as he got up. Alright, they were following Ari, who went after Sasuke. The freaking bastard. Oh, he hated him so much, always thinking and acting like he was one of the seven wonders and treating everyone else like trash. But what the hell happened, where was he?

He was in a strange place, lots of sand. It looked more like a desert though; at least the sun was hot enough. _Great._

"Jack?" Oh, he liked that voice. That beautiful, innocent voice.

"Hinata?" She was walking to him with her hands behind her. God, she was so pretty.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache." He said, rubbing his head a little. The Hyuga got closer.

"L-Let me see…?" She raised her hands and Jack nodded. Hinata's hands glowed green as she cured his headache. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cool feeling of her chakra.

"There, are you better now?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks. So anyway, where are we?" Jack asked looking at the desert around them.

"I-I believe we're in the desert of S-Suna."

"Yeah, I can see this is a desert and I have no idea what Suna means. Honestly, I don't care though." He sighed, drying the sweat on his forehead. Hinata blushed like always and turned around to think on what they should do.

There were definitely in Suna and Hinata had to think on something. Maybe things would be easier if she were alone or with a shinobi, but Jack is not one. So she has to think on something fast. They could go the Kazekage but they would have to explain exactly what happened and maybe that wasn't such a good idea. The only option was to go to Konoha and report to Lady Tsunade and that would take sometime.

"Jack, w-we have to go to Konoha. It's the best option we have." The Hyuga heiress told the brown eyed man.

"Okay, you're speaking with Japanese names so I wont get you. Konoha is some place?"

"Yes, it's my village." She said blushing again.

"Oh, alright. I just hope there are more pretty girls like you there." He smirked which caused her to blush even more.

"I-I think we… should start moving." And Hinata and Jack started walking through the desert.

* * *

_What's up with that dream I just had? _The young brunette girl stood up. Her purple eyes shining as they reflected the sunlight. She was in a forest, which was evident. The leaves of the trees surrounding her moved as the wind blew. The place was different from where she was before closing her eyes to the great light. _Where's Sasuke?_

Scanning her surroundings once again, she noticed some movement behind one of the trees near her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out not too strong, afraid of who it was. The movement increased and she took a step forward in curiosity.

"Ari?" A voice familiar to her called out behind the tree and a shadow was now visible.

She moved in closer and recognized the figure.

"Dart! Is that you?" The face of a familiar spiky haired, green eyed guy appeared, wearing almost the same expression as her own.

"Of course it's me. Where the hell are we? What happened?" He asked a little upset. The brunette laughed

"You look so funny! Like an anime character."

"Looks who's talking. You look like one too. Your eyes are now completely purple. This whole place looks like an anime show!" Alright, now he was very upset. Ari looked around her again and he was right. The whole place looked like an animated series. _It's just like…_

"Oh God… So that's what it is!" She exclaimed as realization got to her.

"What is?" He asked.

"This place where we are. Now I know. But… how did you get here? You weren't with us." She looked quizzically at her Literature classmate.

"Uhhhh, well the last I remember was sleeping under a tree. Then I heard your voice and then a great light covered everything." Dart said flatly.

"OK… So what now…?" She whispered more to herself.

Ari had no idea of what to do. She knew where she was, but it's not like she actually knows the place because she has obviously never been here before. At least she was not alone, she was with Dart though, that doesn't bring her much relief.

"Let's move on. We won't do much here just standing." The green eyed man said. Ari looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go then."

* * *

"_What a surprise, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_What's that? Who the hell is Naru- Oh… the Dobe. I forgot that was his name. I wonder what's going on, who said his name like that? The voice is deep, cold and… plain strange. I feel strange. I have to open my eyes. I have to know what's going on._

Slowly, Ike started to open his eyes. It was dark and his eyes started to adjust to the absence of light.

"Well it looks like your friend woke up." The cold voice said. Ike supposed the voice referred to him. He looked around again to locate the voice but froze at was before him. A giant statue with its hands to the front but as he concentrated on the statues fingers, he could see some figures standing on them. Then he looked down and saw a dark cloaked figure.

"Teme, don't say anything." That was the dobe. He was standing next to him and looking straight at the figure in front of them.

"Where are we?" Ike asked automatically.

"Our hideout. And would you care to explain how you are here?" The cloaked figure said as he took a few steps forward.

"I really don't know." Naruto said as he looked back between Ike and the figure.

"Well, that is a shame. Itachi." One of the cloaked figures standing on the fingers moved down. It had red crimson eyes that Ike couldn't stop staring at.

"Yes, Pain-sama?" The other figure who Ike deduced was Pain narrowed his purple ringed eyes which shone for a moment before looking back at Itachi.

"Take the other one to a cell and interrogate him while I deal with the Jinchuuriki." Itachi nodded and walked towards Ike who narrowed his eyes at the crimson eyed figure.

"Kisame, go with them and Itachi, once you're finished, come back here for the Jinchuuriki."

"Yes."

Itachi was standing in front of Ike in less than a second, making Ike gasp in surprise. The next thing he remembers is a sharp pain in the neck and then total blackness again.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Akatsuki appears! Hehehe Thank you for reading and remember to leave reviews! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Awakened

**Hey guys! It's been sometime huh? Well yeah, I've been VERY busy lately with college and boyfriend and PS3 and reading and brother and bla bla bla. Anyway, here it is finally, the second chapie of the sequel. Hope u guys like it! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Awakened

"_Fear is something everyone knows as a sign of weakness._

_But fear is sometimes the only thing that_

_Saves your life."_

"Uzumaki. How are you here?" Once again, the leader of the Akatsuki, asked Naruto who refused to answer.

"I don't wish to harm you. It's better if you answer or I will have to use other methods."

Naruto clenched his fists and thought on what he should do. Should he tell him what they were doing, where they were? No, that was definitely not a good option. That jutsu was very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands, especially in theirs. What the hell should he do?

"Where's Ike-teme?" He asked, suddenly remembering what happened to the green haired man. Itachi Uchiha had taken him somewhere, supposedly to interrogate him. That was bad, very bad. Ike wasn't a shinobi and even a shinobi would have a very hard time with the Uchiha, imaging him. He had no experience whatsoever with shinobis.

"Itachi is taking care of him after that, he will come to take care of you." Naruto almost gulped. The blonde ninja was not good at genjutsu and he had fallen in one of Itachi's jutsu before, being unable to break free without someone else's chakra.

It was time to evaluate his options. First, he could give in; Tell everything to the Akatsuki and betray Konoha because he would die anyway. He would get the Kyuubi extracted and die in the process but that was if he chose that option, which was unlikely. Second, he could try and run away. Try because chances were he would never be able to escape this place. But it could be done if the others, his team mates, made it to the village and somehow knew where he and Ike were. Okay, that was definitely hard. He himself didn't knew where they could possibly be. Last, he could keep refusing to talk and get tortured.

"Jinchuuriki, talk."

* * *

Ike was tired. He was sore, hungry and cold. The young gray eyed man was starring at a long, dark haired man in front of him. The guy was tall and he looked taller on that dark cloak with red clouds. He remembered that Pain-sama idiot call him Itachi, so that must be his name obviously. Itachi was simply looking at him, his expression showed nothing of what he was thinking, a stoic expression he found somewhat familiar…

"Ike I suppose?" The familiar man said, his voice calm.

"Yeah…?" Ike answered shrugging his shoulders. Itachi walked up slowly towards the young man, analyzing his every expression. The Uchiha wanted to know what this person was and where he came from because something was clear, he was not from around here.

"Are you in affiliation with any shinobi village?" Itachi asked. Ike raised an eyebrow. _Affiliation? I've just got here, how the hell can I have any type of affiliation with anyone?_

"No. I'm not a ninja." He answered calmly. Ike wondered what other things he would be asked and he wondered what he should answer. But he still wondered why this guy seemed so familiar…

"Then how did you arrive here?"

_Good question_, he wanted to answer. Of course he was not going to say that so he better start thinking on something.

Itachi watched as the green haired man tilted his head to the side, his expression not showing surprise or fear but rather confusion, as if he had been asking himself that question also.

"I have no idea." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be saying the truth, maybe he was dragged here; was at the range of whatever jutsu they used; taken hostage… There are a fair number of probabilities but he needed to make sure what was exactly.

"You appeared unconscious here. What happened before that?" Now Ike narrowed his eyes. Why was this thing so important anyways? He already said he had no idea how he got here, what does he care about what he was doing before that?

"Why is it important? Can you tell me why I'm being asked these questions?" Ike asked shrugging.

Itachi smirked slowly for a little before sitting down in a nearby chair. That smirk… Now he was even more familiar… But the next thing Itachi did as he sat down was what made him realize why Itachi was so familiar.

"Hn."

Ike's eyes widened for a split second and then narrowed once again. But just when he was about to say something, Itachi raised his gaze to reveal crimson blood red eyes. The sight made Ike's mouth close up again as his eyes widened once more.

"I am the one asking questions here, Ike. Do not try to take my role." Okay, maybe he shouldn't have asked him questions. Ike looked at the cell bars when a blue skinned man stood there, a giant sword on his back. Ike raised an eyebrow at the man that looked more like a shark.

"Don't mind him, is me you should worry about." The young green haired man snapped his eyes back at the face of the stoic man in front of him, remembering the realization he just had.

"Are you… related to Sasuke?" Ike asked lowering his voice at the end of the question when he remembered what Itachi said about asking questions.

Something flickered in the red eyes of the man Ike had in front which confirmed he had at least heard something of Sasuke. Now that Ike remembered, they were so much alike. Their hairs, eyes, physiques, attitudes; they definitely have to be related.

Itachi was surprised when Sasuke's name was mentioned by the young man that was clearly not from here. But how can he know about his younger bother? Maybe they were acquainted, after all Ike was with the Uzumaki who is his younger brother's team mate. But he still felt curiosity of course, maybe he could ask about the whereabouts of his brother as well.

"He is my younger brother. Was he with you and the Uzumaki before both of you came here?"

Ike stiffened a little, almost nothing at all but it didn't escape Itachi's eyes. So it appears as he was with them…

"Why was my brother with you and why is he not now?" Itachi asked slowly.

Ike narrowed his eyes before answering.

"I don't see why I should tell you. Shouldn't you know what your brother is up to?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and then a slight smirk was on his lips right before disappearing in front of Ike only to appear grabbing him by the neck. The green haired man froze as he looked up to Itachi's crimson eyes. The Sharingan started to spin and a shiver ran down Ike's spine. Was it fear that he felt? He hasn't felt that in some time now but it must be, there's no other thing.

Then Ike's fist clenched tightly as he felt a cold current run through his body and suddenly his eyes started to burn. His vision became more acute, like he was seeing everything with a zoom and tunnel vision. He concentrated his gaze on Itachi's own crimson eyes and suddenly, the Uchiha's eyes widened in shock followed by a sharp intake of breath. Ike just kept on starring at his eyes as Itachi whimpered in pain, clutching his head between his hands. The older Uchiha brother's knees gave up on him because of the pain and he was soon on his knees.

Kisame entered the cell just as Itachi almost passed out, and grabbed him preventing him from doing so. Ike suddenly got out of his haze and looked down at the two Akatsuki members, recalling what happened. He had felt his eyes burn and the next moment, Itachi was on his knees, taking sharp intakes of breath. The blue man beside the Uchiha looked up at Ike, and clenched his teeth right before grabbing the green haired by the neck and pinning him against the wall.

"What did you do?" Kisame screamed at the green haired man. Ike's eyes widen.

"Answer me brat! What did you do with your eyes?"

"I did nothing with my eyes!" Ike answered starting to get very nervous.

"I saw it! Your eyes turned yellow, brat. You did that to Itachi!"

"Kisame…stand back." Itachi's voice was heard in a low tone as he stood up slowly. His eyes were onyx black once again.

"I have to inform Pain about this…ability. I will be back shortly, meanwhile, Kisame will watch over you." With that, the Uchiha turned and left the cell.

* * *

Naruto's stomach hurt from all the punches it had received. Pain was insistent, he should know better than try and get Naruto to spill out their secretes. The Akatsuki leader was losing his patience. The Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki knew he was too valuable to the Akatsuki and that he couldn't be hurt or they would lose, so that's why he kept on refusing to talk. Pain could use powerful physical methods of torture but that was exactly why he couldn't proceed much further. He'd had to wait for Itachi to finish with the other one so he could use mental torture on the Jinchuuriki, which was sure to work.

"Leader-sama." Speaking of the Uchiha Heir, he had come just in the right timing.

"Itachi. I trust you have gained information from the other guest?"

"I'm afraid not much. But the interrogation sure had…interesting outcomes."

"Outcomes?" Pain looked back at Naruto who was breathing hard and had his eyes narrowed back at him.

"Yes. It appears that the other guest, has unusual shinobi abilities." Itachi answered slowly, looking back at both Naruto and Pain. The Uzumaki's eyes widened. _Ike-teme has… abilities?_

"Did you knew about these abilities, Uzumaki?" Pain asked looking at Naruto's wide cerulean eyes.

"No. It's impossible, Ike-teme can't have shinobi abilities because he's not a shinobi." The blonde talked back to both Pain and Itachi.

"I believed the same. But as I was about to use my Tsukuyomi on him, his…ability, activated." The Uchiha answered Naruto.

"Do you recognize this ability, Uchiha?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, Leader-sama. However, I may have a slight idea. But I would prefer to research further on this outcome."

"I understand. Inform me about any discoveries you made." The orange-haired leader said to the Uchiha who nodded.

"Now, I will leave you with the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki. Get everything you can from him." After that, Pain left the room without another word. Itachi glanced at Naruto as he took a step forward toward him. The blonde stiffen as Itachi got closer to him. He had seen the elder Uchiha brother before of course, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. The aura Itachi emanated from him was one of pure intimidation and his crimson eyes only helped that feeling even more.

"It's been sometime, Uzumaki Naruto." His smooth, calm yet deep voice said.

"Itachi Uchiha…"

"I must say you are fortunate. Your friend's ability won't allow me to perform Tsukuyomi once again. At least for now." Naruto could almost feel relief at the Uchiha's words, almost. After all, this was Uchiha Itachi, S-Class Criminal, ex-ANBU Captain and Uchiha prodigy; Just because he couldn't use Tsukuyomi didn't mean he couldn't use other methods of torture. He had tortured his younger brother with just words when he was eight years old. He remembers very well Sasuke's hate towards the one standing in front of him and it made him feel it as well. This was the one responsible for Sasuke's misery, for his best friend's suffering.

"Tell me Uzumaki, how is my brother?" Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Like you even care for him! He'll be way better when he takes you down!" Itachi just smirked at Naruto's outburst. His foolish little brother still desires vengeance towards him.

"Is that so? And where is he right now?"

"As if I were to tell you." The blond ninja said with pure venom in his voice that took Itachi by surprise for an instant. The Uzumaki appears to care much for Sasuke and that brought him a sense of calm.

"So you don't know. What happened for you to be here, Naruto?" That question made Naruto remember Ike and he became worried. The Uchiha was supposed to have been with him and supposedly he had used Tsukuyomi on the green haired man.

"Wait, where's Ike-teme? What happened to him?" Itachi closed his eyes for a moment as he took a breath in before answering.

"He is alright. Pain-sama should be with him right now to see what this ability of his could be. And if it was what I believe…" Itachi trailed off and Naruto tilted his head to the side waiting for the Uchiha to get out of his thoughts.

"And what is that?" The blond ninja asked after seeing Itachi kept on thinking. That was enough for Itachi to open them, look up at him and narrow his eyes.

"It is none of your concern. Now, tell me Uzumaki, what happened?"

* * *

Pain was now heading towards _his_ room after watching Ike with his own eyes. Kisame had explained to him what happened when Itachi had tried to use Tsukuyomi on the green haired man and how Itachi had then been on his knees, gripping his head in pain. The blue akatsuki had said Ike's eyes turned yellow and started to vibrate at a fast rate and he could feel a strange, yet powerful chakra when that happened.

"Pain." A soft feminine voice called to him from behind. He already knew who it was, of course.

"Konan." He stopped and waited for her to approach him.

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked.

"I'm going to see what _he_ wants to do." Pain said as they started walking together.

"So it's true then? That boy…"

"Yes. And if he is here, then it means he's not alone." Both close friends kept walking together until they reached a dark wooden door, just as Pain reached out to open it, the doorknob turned. It opened just a little and a deep, cold voice could be heard through the half opened door.

"Pain. What news do you have?"

"I have confirmed it myself. That child is who we think he is." There was a short silence after Pain said that information to the person at the other side of the door. After a slow intake of breath, the cold voice answered.

"Very well. This only means I will have to execute my plans earlier than expected. Offer him membership in exchange for the Jinchuuriki's freedom. Then, everything will fall right into place." After that, the door closed once again as Pain nodded and turned towards his female partner.

"Konan, persuade our guest." The blue haired female nodded and disappeared in a swirl of papers.

* * *

"Feeling tired, Naruto?" Itachi asked with his stoic expression on his face, which made Naruto even more angry. But he had to admit, he really was tired. He hasn't eaten anything in sometime and that dimensional jutsu took a lot from him. Itachi had noticed the Jinchuuriki's chakra levels were low so that meant that whatever jutsu they used to get here, he was the one to perform it. Also, if Ike really was who he and Pain suspected, the jutsu is very powerful.

"Uchiha. Come." Pain's sudden voice from a distance startled Naruto but Itachi knew he was there. The elder Uchiha heir walked towards the leader and after Pain whispered the commands he must accomplish, he disappeared.

_Oh great! He probably came to tell Itachi that he can kill me, that they don't need me anymore! I'm so done for, Dattebayo!_

"Well, Uzumaki. It seems there has been a change of plans." Itachi smirked at the blond ninja who widened his eyes. _I'm gonna die, I knew it!_ In the blink of an eye, Itachi was grabbing Naruto by his shirt against the wall and then he leaned in to Naruto's ear, much like he did once to Sasuke. The Uzumaki froze, afraid of what could happen.

"We'll see each other again, Naruto." After those cryptic words from the stoic Uchiha, Naruto's world turned black.

* * *

Green and lavender eyes kept looking around the strange forest. They had been walking around for sometime now but it still looked like the same place all the time. This was starting to get on their nerves, they were lost and that's not the worst of the scenario, the worst is they're lost in a place they don't know and with no one to help. _Not to mention the danger we're in._ Ari thought to herself. She knew where they were, after all. The brunette just hoped they don't run into someone that can be dangerous for them. Her purple eyes looked back at Dart who was watching the forest carefully, looking for any signs of abnormal movement.

"If someone is following us, I don't think you will be able to see them, Dart. Remember what I told you about this place."

"Yeah, but at least it's worth to give it a shot." She smiled at his try for being positive. Ari had been friends with Dart for a year now, and he was a very nice guy. He sometimes gets a little psycho with weird thoughts of ripping people's heads and all that, but he was a good guy nonetheless. He had helped her when she and Jack broke up and he was one of the few that knew what actually happened.

"So you really think we'll find them?" Ari asked. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I really have no idea. But just as we found each other, we can find them, I think."

"Yeah, you right." _Or we can find others as well…_ She wanted to add but stayed silent. The two young classmates continued to walk through the unknown forest, each of them submerged in their own thoughts that they almost didn't notice the eyes looking at them from the shadows of the trees.

_Why do I feel like I'm being watched?_ Ari looked back at the trees and Dart noticed so he looked as well.

"What's wrong?" The green eyed man asked.

"I-I just feel like we're being watched…?" She said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

A smirk found its way to his lips as he watched the duo. _So the female could sense me?_ His eyes turned crimson to watch the chakra of the two people in front of him. The male was a civilian surely, for his almost none existing chakra. But when he turned his gaze to the female, her chakra was running through her body faster than it should for a civilian, it was probably due to her nervousness but still, it was more than normal. He observed her more thoroughly and she didn't had the appearance of a kunoichi but then his gaze stopped at her purple eyes, they were almost glowing. That tone of purple was unique, it was impossible. Then his eyes widened when her eyes locked gaze with his. Could she see him?

Dart noticed Ari froze when she stared at a certain point to the shadows of the trees. He got closer to her but in that moment, her purple eyes widened and she raised her hand at him to stop him from getting closer.

"Run…Now…" She whispered slowly, almost inaudibly. His eyes widened and he looked back at the shadows and a dark figure was getting closer to them. He didn't need to turn to start running because Ari had already grabbed his wrist and started to do so. But they were running much faster than normal people were supposed to, Ari was almost making him fly because his feet barely touched the ground. She was carrying him with one hand. The trees were almost a blur as they darted through the forest.

_Just run! Concentrate, remember what Sasuke said!_ The brunette haired female ran as fast as she could while concentrating with her chakra on her feet. Sasuke had told her she could run very fast if she was able to control her chakra and for the speed she was gaining, it appeared as she was doing it right. She tried her best to evade the trees in front of them but it wasn't so easy, everything was starting to become a blur because of the speed. Her purple eyes looked back to see if the stranger was following but even before her eyes could start searching for any sign of the figure, she collided hard with something in front. Her body was sent flying towards a nearby tree while Dart landed close by, crashing with another one.

After several seconds, she had to struggle to open her eyes. The pain on the side of her body was strong but she was able to sit up and lay against the same tree she collided with. Ari looked up slowly, fearing for whatever she collided with because it felt like a human body… She saw where Dart had landed but her eyes glanced to the spot, his body wasn't there. _Huh? I could swear he landed there._ Panicked, she tried to stand up to start looking for her friend.

"If I were you, I would stay where I am."

Purple eyes widened in pure shock and horror, darting their gaze to the direction of the deep and penetrating voice. If they could widen any more, they would have definitely done so at the sight. The figure from before was visible and in front her, holding an unconscious Dart.

"Dart, no! Put him down, let him go!" She screamed at the unknown figure with the black cloak and red clouds. And just like that, said figure let go of Dart, his body falling to the ground. _Oh God, is he alright?_ Ari asked to herself as fear took over. As if reading her mind, his cold voice spoke.

"He is just unconscious. He will wake up eventually." _Good._ She enjoyed the wave of relief that washed over her because it disappeared just as fast as it came. Now she was alone with whoever this person was with absolutely no chance of escape. Her side hurt much and though she could stand up and probably walk as well, she was no match for him. His body radiated power, she didn't need to be a ninja like Sasuke to feel that. He started to walk towards her, his crimson blood eyes looking straight at her dark lavender ones full of fear. She was done for, there was no doubt of that fact. Suddenly, as the appearance of the man became more clear, her mind conjured one single name. _Sasuke?_

The older heir watched as her eyes looked straight at his. It would be so easy to trap her in genjutsu and make her tell everything, but he couldn't stop looking at her eyes as they changed to different emotions at an incredible rate. He didn't think possible for so many emotions to be seen in one's eyes so fast. But he narrowed his eyes slightly back at her when her gaze turned somewhat knowing. Like she had recognized him, but that wasn't possible because he has never seen her before. The name that got through her lips though, explained why she had that look on her eyes.

"Sasuke…? You-" She shut herself up. Maybe she shouldn't say any names to this stranger, he could be an enemy to her ebony haired friend and unfortunately, for the smirk that made its way to the Sasuke-possible-relative man's lips, he at least knew him.

"You know my little brother? How interesting." His voice said with an amused tone.

"H-He's your brother? Then you must be…" _Oh, God. _This was the man Sasuke talked to her about once. His older brother, the clan murderer.

"Hn. Yes. And may I know who you are to my brother?" She couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks at his words. What was she to Sasuke? The idea of being something to him got butterflies to her stomach, but she snapped out of those thoughts. It was no time to be thinking about what happened between her and Sasuke because she was about to die and wouldn't be able to see him again. Wouldn't be able to see anyone again, none of her friends, her family; absolutely no one. Tears started to weld up in her eyes as she faced the truth.

This was it, she was going to die.

But then something got to her, a strange mix of emotions. Fear, adrenaline and… anger? Yes, it was anger. She was mad because of who he was.

"You murdered your own family…How could a human being do that? You're a monster! Get away now!" She cried out in rage and with that, found the strength enough to stand up and face his hard gaze with her own rage filled one.

He was startled in amazement. That's how he could describe his surprise at the sudden outburst of the young female. First, she had blushed at the question he made about his brother; afterwards, her eyes had watered, probably of fear; but now, her eyes were full of anger. It somehow reminded him of Sasuke's own eyes that night after he had said he wanted to prove his strength. But that show of emotions didn't prepare him for what happened next. His Sharingan watched as her chakra went to her legs, fists and eyes. Like as if her chakra was synchronized with her emotions. Though he doubted she had any idea of what she was doing.

She suddenly felt strong, she felt some kind of strength building up in her body and she thought it was probably adrenaline giving her courage. But in less than the blink of an eye, Sasuke's brother was in front of her and her body reacted in pure reflex as her arms came up to her front and covered her head. She wanted to push him backwards as hard as she could and not knowing how she was even able to remember what Sasuke had said about collecting chakra to her fists, she started to do so. But before she was done, a loud crash sounded a few meters away from her and her eyes looked up to the source. A trail of broken trees was in front of her and at the end, she could see the form of the older brother slumped down next to a destroyed tree. Her eyes widened. What happened?

Before she could start to formulate ideas of what could have possibly occurred in that moment, her body moved and started to run away as fast as she could.

* * *

**Hey, it's done hehehe Thanks for reading and remember to leave reviews! Don't know when I'll b able to update but I'll try my best to make it as fast as possible. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan Begins

**Hey there! Here is chapter three at last! Sorry for the lateness :S But anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Plan Begins

"_I knew how it felt to be another one in need _

_In need of someone to show the way_

_Until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see_

_And my life hasn't been the same…"_

In a cold cell, Ike was thinking on what happened about two hours ago. Why the hell had his eyes burned so much? And not just that, what was it that he felt all of a sudden? When his eyes burned and they looked back at the Uchiha, it was almost like hypnosis. He couldn't stop looking at the crimson eyes of Itachi until he was on the floor in pain. It was just so strange, the feeling he had when his eyes burned, he felt he had so much power at that moment.

The green haired man was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming to the cell, only when the doors opened did he looked up to see who it was.

His eyes widened.

There was just no way, who was this woman? _She's so beautiful!_ He has seen many pretty women, a lot. Especially him, who's always looking around for a pretty sight, this was one he hasn't seen before. Her blue hair looked like silk, shiny and smooth; her eyes were a gorgeous ruby red; the shape of her face made her look almost delicate and even though she's wearing a cloak, he can notice her body is just as perfect.

The blue haired beauty entered the cell and closed the entrance behind her. She looked back at the prisoner and narrowed her eyes at his gray ones when she noticed he was staring. He seemed to notice and cleared his throat.

"Ike, right?" Konan's smooth voice asked.

"Yes?"

"We have decided to spare your life but only if you accept our terms." She talked slowly in a low voice, her ruby orbs looking directly at his own gray ones.

"And what would those terms be?" The green eyes asked the same slow way she talked.

"Konan walked closer to him and his eyes widened slightly. She was just so beautiful even closer and it just made him want to reach out and touch her hair along with the paper flower she had. When she was close enough, the blue haired beauty leaned closer to the side of his face and whispered in his ear:

"Join us."

* * *

His cerulean orbs snapped open all of a sudden after listening to a thunderous sound. He stood up with one swift movement and rested his hand on his kunai holster. In the distance, he could make the sounds of someone running away with high speed. Immediately, he masked his chakra hoping to be doing it right, and silently jumped from branch to branch thinking on what could possibly be happening. The last time he was awaked, he was speaking with the elder Uchiha brother who had suddenly knocked him out cold after saying something about him being lucky. For the looks of it, he was because he was still alive after being captive in the Akatsuki's hands.

The blonde ninja came to a halt when he saw a trail of trees on the ground. This must be what had caused the great crashing sound that had woken him up earlier, something must've happened. It looked like when Sakura-chan practiced with her monstrous strength that always intimidated anyone, even Sasuke who said she was even more annoying with it.

He could sense no one near the area now so he jumped off the branch to inspect more thoroughly the scene. His mind wandered on thoughts about his friends. Were they safe, hurt, lost, alone,? He wondered how Ari-chan, she was a girl alone in this place and Ike-teme. _He's still at the Akatsuki base!_ Naruto remembered all of a sudden._ What am I going to do? I cant go back there and try to save, besides, I don't even know where that place is! The teme's brother must've brought me here after he knocked me out._

"Ari?" That voice brought him out of his thoughts.

When he looked to the side, he saw the form of a young man on the floor. He looked disoriented somehow, like someone who had just woke up from a strange dream and maybe he was in a dream.

"Hey, are you alright? Who are you?" Naruto asked as he got closer to help the young brown haired man sit up. He waited until the guy opened his eyes and completely woke up from his fainted state.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The green eyed boy asked flatly at the blond in front of him. The last thing he remembered was being with Ari, staring at something moving in the shadows of the trees. Then that something happened to be a someone as far as he remembered, and he had been pulled from the wrist by Ari and they both practically flew across the forest until…a big collision and a great pain and then blackness. Yep, that was it.

"I'm Naruto, and you?" The blond said as he stretched his hand to help him stand up.

"Naruro? Stupid name you have." The Uzumaki's eye twitched but he smiled and tried his best not to punch the guy.

"I've been told that before." The brown haired man looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Dart. Where's Ari?" He said as his green eyes scanned the area.

"I don't know, I just found you here on the floor. Was Ari here too?" Naruto looked around as well and tried to sense for someone else presence but to no avail.

"Wait, you know Ari?" Dart asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story really." Naruto scratched his head and the green eyed man in front of him raised a brow but he didn't asked again.

"What happened here? This place is all messed up." Naruto asked walking to the side, inspecting the broken tree beside him.

"We were being followed by someone and then we crashed, I blacked out and here you are. That's all I remember."

"You were followed? Then if Ari isn't here… maybe she was taken! We have to find her!" Naruto exclaimed upset by the possibility of Ari being hurt or worst.

"And you're just going to leave me here? At least tell me where I am." Dart asked with an upset tone himself.

"I don't know exactly, but I guess I'll have to take you somewhere safe too… Aaahhhh, alright. Let's get going then!" The hyper blond shinobi said as he jumped to the branch of one of the trees. Dart's eyes went wide.

"How did you do that?" He screamed in amazement.

"What? Get here? I just jumped. C'mon, let's get going already!"

"I can't do that! You're crazy, who or what are you?" Naruto looked down at the brown haired guy and he understood as he took in how he was dressed.

"Ohhhh you're from the other dimension, that's why you can't do it." He jumped back down and next to Dart who still had wide eyes.

"I guess we'll have to walk. Follow me and don't worry, as long as I'm here, you'll be just fine." Naruto said proudly while nodding to himself. By now, Dart was more scared of how his mental health would be affected than his physical one as long as he stayed with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha has been worried much times, more than he wants to admit. He has been worried for Naruto a lot of times, worried for how his idiocy will get him in a kind of trouble that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of easily; trouble where he would not get amused when Tsunade or Kakashi lectured him for doing another prank; or trouble that would even cost him his life. He's been worried for Sakura too, when she got in the way between him and Gaara during the Chuunin exams, when she got taken as hostage by him, when she almost died because of that. When she fought for herself in the second Chuunin exams or when she had to go on missions without them because her medical skills were needed. She was like his little sister after all, of course he cared for her.

But Sasuke Uchiha has almost never been desperate. Much less worried AND desperate and right now, he was just like that. He learned it's a feeling he hates, despises and wants to make it stop as soon as he can. He knows how to do that though, of course he does. He has to make sure the source of his worry and desperation is safe and how can he do that? By looking and finding that source, easy enough. _Yeah, right._

Natas was looking at the dark haired young ninja in front of him. He has been silent the whole time since they started walking and he was obviously immersed in his own thoughts. The hazel eyed was asking himself what things have happened between those two because it's obvious Sasuke is clearly not the romantic, love crazy, emotional and sensible type of guy that lets feelings like love or caring take over him easily. Of course, the Uchiha would never admit that he actually has feelings for his best friend, ex sister in law, Ari. But it's crystal clear for Natas that Sasuke Uchiha has fallen over heels for the purple eyed woman.

They've been walking for over two hours now and still nothing is heard or seen, just the green of the forest and the sound of animals and the leaves moving with the wind. Sasuke found himself thinking the same phrase the shadow manipulator says most of the time._ This is so troublesome._ But he added something extra at the end: _This is so troublesome and frustrating._

"Sasuke-teme!" That voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

Why now? Why him?

* * *

_Finally!_

The young pink haired kunoichi released a sigh of relief as the Hokage Tower came into view. Automatically, her speed accelerated in anticipation and in worry for her friends. The faster she got there, the faster they could think on something to do about the situation they were in. Behind her, Ino and Kakashi followed accelerating their pace as well with the same anxiousness.

Inside the Hokage office, Tsunade found herself drinking yet another bottle of Sake and holding Report papers in the other one. She had been sending different ANBU teams to different directions in search of Team Seven but all of them have been null.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sure they are alright wherever they, probably Naruto will burst in any minute now to explain everything." Her assistant, Shizune, tried to calm down the fifth but to no avail, on the contrary. It apparently got her worst because she gulped down an even greater amount of Sake.

"I don't care Shizune! They have been missing for two weeks. You have any idea what two weeks are?" The blond Sannin stood up abruptly and smacked her hand down on the table with her signature strength, making Shizune jump back a little even though she was used to it.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing an out of breath Sakura with just as same out of breath Ino and Kakashi behind.

"Tsunade-shishou!" She bowed slightly and entered the room to stand in front of the fifth's desk followed by the other two ninjas behind her.

"Sakura!" The Sannin almost jumped from where she was standing behind the desk to hug a surprised Sakura across it.

"Where the hell were all of you? I was about to catalog you all as missing-nin who decided to follow the Uchiha's footsteps! You have no idea what these last two weeks have been like for me."

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but if you allow us to explain-"

"Of course you will explain, you will give me a full report right now." The blond Sannin said as she sat back down on her chair.

"Very well. We were training in the forest two weeks ago and I was showing a new teleportation jutsu to Naruto and Sasuke when Naruto decided to do it by himself. Of course, he made a mistake and we ended up in another dimension where ninjas do not exist." Kakashi said and looked at Sakura and nodded.

"When Naruto did the jutsu, Hinata, Ino and myself were very close by and Hinata happened to see the exact hand signs Naruto used before they disappeared. We decided to perform that Jutsu ourselves though we had to do all of us together due to the amount of chakra that was needed. As a result, we ended in the same dimension as them and after following their chakra traces with Hinata's Byakugan, we were able to find them all." Sakura finished and later Ino started speaking.

"But when Hinata found Naruto, he had already made some friends so he brought them along. Their names are Natas, Jack, Ari and Ike and after explaining our situation, they agreed to help and let us stay in their homes until we were able to go to some people who knew much about jutsus in that dimension. And that's how we were able to perform the jutsu to return back home. But…We believe we didn't came alone." Ino said looking at both Sakura and Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes.

"The ones who helped us were trapped in the jutsu as well. It was all an accident."

The fifth focused her gaze on the three of them and got their faces full of sadness and worry.

"Was this 'accident' caused by emotions?" Sakura widened her eyes and looked at her Shishou while Kakashi sighed slowly.

"Tell me everything that happened with those four people."

* * *

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Both best friends kept on going with their very interesting conversation while Natas and Dart looked at them with raised eyebrows until they noticed the presence of each other.

"Dart?" Natas asked and Dart blinked.

"Nats?" Both men got closer to each other while the other two kept on their exchange of insults.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was just Jack, Ari, Ike and me."

"Ike and Jack are here too? Wow, that jutsu thing must've been strong to get all of us at the same time." The green eyed said a little surprised.

"Yeah, but I wonder how the others are. I just hope they were lucky enough to appear with someone from here." Natas said looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, not me or Ari. We were both alone and we got attacked by someone. That's the last time I saw her before waking up and being found by that blond idiot." Dart tilted his head to Naruto's direction.

"So maybe that someone got her?" Natas asked and Dart shrugged his shoulders.

In that moment, they noticed the interesting conversation was over and both were looking at Natas and Dart, specially Sasuke who had an almost terror filled gaze.

"Attacked? By who? When? Where is Ari?" The Uchiha got in front of Dart and started asking him questions without even given the green eyed a chance to answer.

"Calm down teme, let him answer." Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to stop him. The dark haired young man sighed and looked back at Dart, waiting for an answer.

"We were in the forest and Ari noticed we were being watched and all of a sudden she grabbed my wrist and we started sprinting through the forest. Then I noticed a figure was following us but I wasn't able to see clear and the only thing I remember is she crashed against something and I was sent flying somewhere and I fainted. When I awoke again, Naruto was there."

"And that's all?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yeah."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. This was great, now he was more frustrated and worried. Whoever attacked them had Ari by now as hostage or worst… He didn't even wanted to think about it. He had to look for her, there was no time to go back to the village. But if he stayed with the Dobe and the other guys, they will just slow him down, maybe Naruto not much though.

"Naruto, I need you to go back to the village with Natas and… the other guy. When you get there, tell the Hokage what's going. I'll go find Ari."

"What? I want to find Ari too! I'm going!" Naruto tells his best friend.

"Don't be an idiot. You'll just slow me down. Besides, we have to make sure those two are safe and the only way is by taking them to the village. I'll look for Ari meanwhile and then you can come with reinforcements to help. We have to think well what we're doing, Naruto."

The Uzumaki's lips thinned as he looked down to the floor, concentrating and giving thought to what Sasuke had just said. He was right though, it's better if they make sure Natas and Dart are safe and then they can go searching for Ari.

"Alright, teme. I'll take the guys back to the village while you search for Ari-chan, but I'll be back before you know it." With that, the best friends shook punches and Sasuke disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Her breath was heavy and fast as she stopped running to lean against a tree. She moved her head to the side to see if someone was following but there was no one there, so she let her body fall to the ground in exhaustion. Her eyes watered slowly and soon she found herself sobbing lightly. Ari was scared but at the same time, she was grateful that she was still alive. _Dart_. She was worried for him, he was left unconscious at the mercy of that criminal, of that monster.

Itachi Uchiha.

Even the name sent shivers down her spine. Sasuke and Naruto had mentioned him and only Naruto had told her what he had done. When she went to ask Sasuke, all he said was that he will get his revenge by killing him with his own hands. She thought that maybe they were exaggerating somehow but after being in front of him, his powerful aura was overwhelming. She was sure anyone can be able of sensing it.

What should she do now? She was alone in a place she didn't knew, a place where the only people that could help her where not close by and she could be attacked at any moment. Ari was starting to wonder what did she ever do to deserve this.

By now, her eyes were starting to close on her own accord though she tried her best to resist. _I can't fall asleep now, not here! It's far too dangerous…_

But she felt her mind was already starting to drift away to other thoughts. Thoughts that revolved around a black, spiky haired guy with onyx eyes. She started to remember how his lips on hers tasted, how warm his hands felt and how his breath sent shivers down her spine. She must've been thinking very hard about that because the last thing she remembers before her eyelids closed was the face of that very same Sasuke Uchiha, leaning over her along with the sound of his voice calling her name.

"Ari!"

* * *

Amazed.

That was the only word he could find to describe how he felt after what had just happened. He had done what he was asked to and released the Jinchuuriki in the middle of the forest. While he was doing so though, he had sensed some chakras and had gone out to investigate their source. That's when he found two strange people who's clothes reminded him of Ike, a young man and a young woman. The man looked like any normal guy but the girl's chakra was different. It was more powerful somehow.

Then she had stopped and looked at his direction and that's when their eyes met, fearful lavender and cold crimson.

For the first time, Itachi Uchiha had frozen when those eyes found his and more so when she had grabbed her friend and started dashing through the forest. It took him 5 full seconds to react, and other 5 to think on what happened and start running after them. It didn't took long to find them and pass to stop in front of the girl, making her crash against him and be thrown some distance away.

He waited for her to wake up and stand up but then he saw she was injured, must've been due to the crash. Her eyes searched to where her friend was before and she started to stand up when she couldn't find him. He talked to her to get her attention and her eyes widened instantly. She was obviously scared, terrified in fact, but then her eyes changed to anger which surprised Itachi much. And she had said his brother's name, which meant she knew him, who knows if they knew each other closer than he thought because she blushed once he asked what was her relation with him.

Then her chakra had taken action, starting to flow to her legs and hands, but what surprised Itachi is when the chakra went to her eyes. Why would it go to her eyes? That was something that caught his attention, but when he got closer to try something else, all he knew was he was flying backwards, breaking the trunks of the trees. He had lost consciousness for a few moments but came back fast. The first thing he noticed being he was alone and that the girl had ran away, taking the chance of knowing more about her abilities but now, he should inform Pain about the situation. It looks like Ike wasn't the only one from another place to have arrived…

* * *

She was alright, except for a bruise that would go away soon but what brought him tranquility most all, was her being safe and here she was.

He had started looking for her and only some ten minutes later, he had heard noises of someone running through the forest. After deciding to see who it was, he had found her lying next to a tree and immediately he went to her side. She had just passed out when he called her name and carried her in his arms. Sasuke decided to let her rest and that's how he came to the decision of staying in a small hotel in the nearest town.

Now he was looking at her form resting on the bed. He listened to her steady breathing, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she did. Sasuke knew as he watched her sleep, how much she meant for him and he was going to protect her no matter what. That girl had changed him so much, who would've thought that the great Sasuke Uchiha would change so much for a girl? If Naruto wasn't so oblivious, he would've noticed this but its Naruto we're talking about after all. The blonde would be laughing so much. Good thing he doesn't know. But it's hard still for Sasuke to accept it.

The brunette girl was starting to recover consciousness and Sasuke got closer to the bed. Her lavender eyes opened slowly and searched her surroundings. They stopped on Sasuke's form and she smiled lightly while Sasuke did the same.

"Ari, you alright?" The Uchiha asked slowly and Ari nodded her head.

"Sasuke, you found me." She smiled once more and made a movement to sit up. Sasuke helped her by holding her arms and gently pulling her to a sitting position. She said a small thank you and sighed.

"Did you found a guy named Dart?" She asked concerned.

"I found him and Naruto before finding you. They're both on their way to the village along with Natas." He smirked at her sigh of relief.

"Good. So they're safe. And what about the others?"

"We haven't known anything about them yet. After Naruto gets back to the village, he will report everything and they'll probably start searching." Ari looked down and nodded slowly then she looked around the room with her sight.

"We're safe here." Sasuke said after she looked back at him.

"Alright, I'm glad. I don't want to keep running away."

"Who was that attacked you earlier?" The brunette's eyes widened after the question and she averted her gaze from his. The Uchiha noticed so he grabbed her chin lightly to tilt her head back to his direction. There were tears welding up in her lavender orbs to which Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Who was it?" He asked again, his voice more serious this time.

"I-It was… Your brother." The onyx orbs widened for an instant and narrowed instantly while his lips formed a thin line. Ari looked down to the floor as one tear ran down her cheek but Sasuke noticed, and held her face in place, looking towards him.

"What did he do?" His voice in a menacing whisper asked.

"N-Nothing. I escaped and I got hurt in the way."

_So it wasn't him who did it._ Sasuke thought a little relieved but still, it didn't took away the fact that he was indirectly responsible for her being hurt. He didn't know why, but the idea of Ari having a minor bruise just… pissed him off.

His thoughts were broken by a low whimpering sound coming from the girl in front of him. She was sobbing lightly, her face wet with tears.

"I'm so glad t-that you c-came Sasuke…" And the next thing he knew, that girl was between his arms. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her warmth once again. It had felt like forever since the last time he had hugged her like this even though it was just hours ago.

"Don't worry, you're safe now, Ari."

_Yes, I'm safe._ The lavender eyes filled with tears opened slowly and looked upwards, at Sasuke's own onyx ones. She smiled softly and he returned it with his own signature smirk. They stayed like that for some seconds, each immersed in the other's eyes. There was no need to talk because they could know what they were thinking by looking in their own orbs and that's why they both knew what they wanted.

* * *

He was walking along the dark aisle, his steps silent and calm like always. Strands of ebony hair moved on his face as he walked, covering slightly his glowing crimson eyes as they looked to the ground. He was still immersed in his thoughts until he heard other pairs of footsteps coming to his direction.

"Sasori, my friend. I know you consider my art just as worthy as yours, you are just too stubborn to admit it, hmm." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes said to his red haired partner. The ebony haired man almost rolled his eyes when he heard their voices. Sasori and Deidara where always like this, they were always discussing which one's "art" is better. He didn't care a thing for it of course, as long as it worked it didn't matter what it was called.

"Keep on dreaming Deidara, I don't like art that is just a waste of time because you know I don't like to waste it."

"Yeah yeah, you don't like to be kept waiting, hm?"

The pair looked up to the front when Itachi got closer. Deidara did a sound with his tongue and Sasori just nodded like the Uchiha did.

The Sharingan user was well aware of Deidara's resentment against him and knew that he wanted to get a rematch anytime soon. It wouldn't matter much because by then, Itachi would probably be far away from this world.

The door to the room of the person he needed to inform to was a few steps away now, so he took in a breath and extended his hand to open it. As always, everything was dark and if it weren't for his sharingan, it would've been a little hard to see well. He closed the door behind him and waited for that voice he detested so much to speak.

"Itachi, here you are. I suppose you completed the assignment."

"Yes." Was all Itachi said.

"Good. Then what brings you here?" That cold, detestable voice asked.

"I believe I have met the other one."

"Ohh, the other one ehh? This is interesting. I remember very well that night, a little over 18 years now. Do you remember it, Itachi?" The Uchiha remained quiet, deciding not to answer though he did remember everything as well. It was some few nights after his little brother was born.

"Then you know what needs to be done. Do whatever you must, I'm leaving it in your careful hands, Itachi."

"And after it's done?" Itachi asked as he turned to the door.

"Just entertain yourself with that one until you receive any orders. Be sure to not let her escape."

The Uchiha closed the door, leaving behind the dark room and that unworthy person who he detested and would gladly take his life. He would've done so before if it weren't for the fact that it wouldn't be so easy to do it by himself. That cold hearted traitor would soon fall, he knew it. Itachi had already everything planned and that old empty shell of a man would die once and for all.

* * *

**Yay! Another update (finally) Sorry, I know I'm taking a lot of time to update but college has left me with no time plus i have other responsibilities -_- But here it is! Hope you guys liked it and please leave a review if you like it or not :P Thanks for reading, See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: No Place for Hate Tonight

**Hey hey! Chapter Four is up! Been sometime once again but I promise I tried my best :P **

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT! IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE, GO AWAY OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! **

**For the ones who can read it, hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: No Place for Hate Tonight

_ "You found the reason that stops your heart,_

_ The one that fills you whole_

_ And makes you never want to let go."  
_.

.

.

.

.

It was already night at Konoha and the lights of the houses and other places illuminated the village. Everyone was out enjoying the night but there was one pink haired female that preferred to stay in the in a more quiet and darker place. Her eyes were scanning the village gates all the time, her mind drifting to thoughts and the faces of her friends. Her teammates were out there somewhere and she wanted so much to go and find them. She would've probably done so if it weren't for her sensei who was watching her a distance, making sure she was still inside the village.

Her heart started to run faster when she was able to see a flash of blonde hair along with other dark heads. She jumped down from the balcony she was sitting on and ran to the gates, Kakashi following behind. The jade orbs of the pink haired kunoichi shone with excitement as she confirmed who the owner of the blonde hair was.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran to her best friend and embraced him instantly. Her eyes watered as she felt his body in her arms, safe and well.

"Hey Sakura-chan! It's been a while, I'm glad you guys made it!" The orange ninja was about to hug his female teammate back but he was received with a blow to his head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU DUMASS! NEXT TIME DO THE GODAMN JUSTSU WELL!"

"Oww…Sakura-chan…Aren't you happy we're back?" The blonde ninja asked almost pouting. Sakura narrowed her eyes but they widened after registering Naruto's words.

"We? So everyone is back?" She looked behind Naruto to see two more figures, one she recognized and the other she didn't.

"Well, yeah. Natas and Dart, a friend of these guys." '_These guys' _referring to Ike, Ari, Natas and Jack.

"But what about everyone else?" _What about Sasuke-kun?_

"Well, Ike is with the Akatsuki…I couldn't get him out of there. It's a miracle I'm here."

"Akatsuki?" This time Kakashi was the one to speak.

"Yeah… They were suddenly interested in him. Something about Ike having some abilities."

A small silence followed afterwards but Naruto broke it as he continued on telling his sensei and teammate what had happened.

"Later on, I found Dart who was with Ari but he said they had been attacked and separated after that. Then we found Sasuke teme and Natas. The teme told me he was going to keep looking for Ari-chan because she must be nearby and told me to come here with Natas and Dart so they can be safe and later on-"

"Sasuke-kun went alone after her?" Sakura asked very upset and got closer to Naruto to hold him by the shoulders.

"Let him finish, Sakura." The silver haired shinobi said to his pink haired student. She let go after a heavy sighed and took a few steps back.

"Ehh yeah, Sakura-chan. But don't worry, this is Sasuke teme we're talking about. He'll be just fine. Anyway, after that, we got here and here we are." Naruto grinned while placing his hands behind his head.

"We have to inform the Hokage about this. She already knows what happened to us but we must tell her about these new outcomes. We have to rescue Ike, Ari and Sasuke."

"What about Jack and Hinata-chan?" The blond ninja asked.

"They're alright. We got a letter from them saying they're in Suna and that the Kazekage will send escorts when with them when they return here."

"So now we should go to Grandma Tsunade and-"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere tonight other than your home after I checked you up. Tomorrow morning you'll go." Sakura grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the direction of his apartment.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly in the dark night. There was not a single cloud at sight that could block its light along with the one coming from the stars. The moon light shone through one of the windows in the room where two young people were lost in each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered to them, only knowing what the other thinks by looking at their pools. Only their breaths could be heard in the silence of the night.

Sasuke placed his hand on the lower side of her face and brought her head closer to him gently while his lips parted slowly. Ari's hands moved up from his chest to his shoulders as she leaned forward until finally, their lips touched. That simple brush of their mouths sent electric jolts down each other's spines and just made the desire appear. After lavender and onyx met for a brief second, it was enough to know this was not going to stop. With a deep and fast intake of air, the Uchiha heir grabbed the back of her head with both hands and brought her forward as the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips crashed against each other, parting instantly and their tongues met. Ari's hand moved to his hair while the other held on to his back in attempt to pull herself closer to him. But she didn't had to do much because then Sasuke held her by the waist and pulled her to his lap, her legs around his waist. This was much like the first time they kissed the same way only that now, it wasn't her who let out a noise, it was the dark haired man. That made Ari get more excited, the feeling between her legs got more intense. She parted her mouth from Sasuke's for a second to breathe in air and as she looked at his eyes, they were more darker than ever. Pure, deep onyx full of desire; desire for her.

The Uchiha looked at her now dark lavender eyes shining with passion and her parted lips as she took in some air. He didn't know, and honestly didn't wanted to know, what came into him when he grabbed her right thigh with one hand and her back with the other to pull the girl even closer to him. She let out a small gasp of surprise as she felt a bump between her legs when Sasuke practically shoved her against his hips and chest. Then the heir pushes her lightly against the bed where now he is on top of her, still holding on to her thigh to bring her lower front closer to his. He let out a small grunt of pleasure when she moved her hips, rubbing them against his.

It was so much, it was getting too intense and he suddenly found himself not wanting to stop, though he knew he wouldn't be able to, even if he wanted. The dark haired man leaned closer and started kissing her lips once again, those lips he has come to get addicted to because he needed them. He found himself missing them every time Ari had looked at him after that night, missing her touch, her breath on his face. He wanted her, he wanted to have her as his, no one else's. When her tongue moved with his, as her hands touched his back, his hair, his face; her legs wrapped around his waist never wanting to let him go, it was perfect.

_Oh my God, his skin, his hair, his breath, his lips, his muscles, his voice, his eyes…_That was all she could feel, hear or see. This was Sasuke, the man she now had, without a doubt, fell in love with. That's when she started to wonder if he loved her too. _I mean, he's the one who started this so he must want me somehow… Though I hope it's not just this that he wants…_ She blocked those thoughts away because they would ruin the moment and this moment was turning into something much too perfect to be ruined.

Now the Uchiha's face went lower to the side of her neck where he inhaled Ari's scent on her skin. It was addictive, her skin so attractive to him like a vampire to human blood. Now the hand that was on her thigh moved upper to her waist and then caressed its way to her back, tracing her spine. His breath tickled on her skin and sent pleasurable waves all over her body, making her breath pitch higher. He suddenly changed from being a little lustful to being all slow and caressing, wanting to explore every curve of her body so delicately. She arched her spine as Sasuke continued tracing kisses down Ari's chest, stopping for a second where her shirt started. He smirked and brought a hand to undo the first button and waited for her reaction which was smiling with a red tint on her cheeks._ I guess that's a yes, then._

He continued to undo the rest of the buttons slowly while his lips followed every time he undid one after another until it was completely open, revealing a black bra that covered her breasts. His smirked widened and he traced his hand along her cleavage, feeling the softness of her skin once more before kissing her lips. He removed her shirt completely as Ari's hands tucked on his own clothing. Sasuke raised his hands and she lifted the shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless to reveal his naked chest. She almost drooled as her hands traced his toned chest and stomach which amused the Uchiha, knowing he could elicit those reactions on her. She noticed and narrowed her eyes but then smirked as she reached behind her back to release the straps of her bra.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second as he stared at her now completely visible breasts. It's not like he has never seen any before but to be honest, it's the very first time he's seen some exactly in front of him and it turned him on much more. His sharingan activated as a wave of lust took over him, its scarlet glow dimming to a dark crimson. Without giving much thought to what he was doing, his hand reached out to cup her left breast and he squeezed slightly, which emanated a small gasp from the purple eyed woman. He smirked and squeezed harder while rubbing them and this time, a moan escaped the lips of the brunette along with another name that completely got him crazy.

"Sasuke…" The way Ari's voice said his name sent a current through his entire body and stopped right between his legs.

He leaned down and sucked on her right breasts while caressing the other with his hand. Ari's breath came out in sharp gasps and low moans as she pulled on his hair while he licked her nipple. She tighten her legs more around him and moved her hips to rub against the bulge in his pants, Sasuke moaned and grabbed her ass to pull her even closer but then released it to place it on the edge of her skirt. He searched for the zipper while kissing her lips and when the hand found it, he zipped it down slowly to let Ari know what he's doing. After it was completely down, he started to pull on it and the purple eyed opened her eyes to look down at his hand on her skirt and back at him. She blushed but nodded slowly and moved her gaze to the skirt that was now going lower to her knees.

The Uchiha removed it completely and tossed it to the floor, along with the blue shorts she was wearing under the skirt. Now her black underwear between her soft and tempting thighs was left out in view for him to see. The onyx eyed smirked as he placed one finger on her black underwear and traced it down to where he could feel something humid. The blush on Ari's face got more intense but just as he was about to pull down her the piece of clothing, he felt how his own pants were being unzipped and pulled down by the hands of the brunette. Sasuke decided to help her clumsy movements and then when his pants were tossed on the floor, Ari stared at the bulge in his underwear and bit her lip. She looked at his eyes and reached out to touch with her hand and rubbed slowly, causing a small groan to come from the throat of the Uchiha. Satisfied, she continued to rub more, eliciting more pleasurable groans from the young man. But suddenly he stopped her movements by grabbing her wrist. She looked questioning but he just smirked in return and the she knew why when she felt his hand pulling down her underwear.

There she was, lying all naked on a bed in a hotel room with Sasuke. _Oh my God, not even in my wildest dreams this would ever be possible._ _What does he think of me? Am I pretty enough for him like this? What if he thinks I'm not… curvaceous enough or have enough boobs or ass- Oh God, he's just so perfect!_

Sasuke licked his lips as he watched the woman lying under him, completely naked. _She's…She's… She's more than perfect. She's like… a goddess. _Suddenly the current ran through him even more. Ari, that girl he thought was just another annoying girl, is the one that took his heart. The one he wants to belong to and for her to belong to him, to be the two of them for each other. He wanted her, needed her, desired her and he was going to have her this night.

He placed a finger between her legs and rubbed her core slowly. She gasped as he kept on rubbing that sensitive part and the Uchiha placed his lips on hers and kissed her just as slowly. He started moving his finger down and slipped it between her petals and inside her. Ari's lips released his as she moaned out loud when she felt his finger introduced. It's not the first time she has done this of course but it somehow felt different with Sasuke.

The Uchiha had to stop himself from pulling his underwear down to get himself inside her because she was so tight and so warm, so ready to receive him. But he knew he had to be gentle. He hasn't done this before but he's seen enough and heard of Kakashi's books and Naruto's stories and movies about sex which sadly, he's seen as well. But even with all of that, he would've never been able to get ready for how it felt in real life, and he was just feeling her with one finger.

He kept on pumping in and out slowly and then slipped another finger along, making her moan even more. He started to quicken his pace, stretching her more because, modesty aside, he was pretty big and he wanted this to be as painless as possible for her. The Uchiha sucked on one of her breasts and continued his motions on her until a hand grabbed on the hem of his underwear and started to pull down. He looked up to her face and saw the deep blush and the shyness in her eyes that made her look so innocent. He smirked as she kept on pulling on his underwear. The dark haired stood up from the bed, never leaving Ari's gaze, and started to remove his only piece of clothing slowly until he was standing in front of her the same way he was born.

She couldn't get her eyes to look somewhere else than his chest or his manhood standing proudly. The Uchiha started to get closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving her lavender ones, with a somewhat predatory gaze that made a current run down Ari's body, eager to know what was going to happen. Sasuke leaned over her belly, brushing his lips lightly on her bellybutton. He continued his way towards her chest and then to her mouth, placing a small kiss on her lips. The ebony haired man raised his eyes to meet hers and his lips curved in a small smile which made Ari smile back instantly. So many things wanted to come out from his mouth but he knew there was no need to because it was enough by just looking, to know all the feelings and words he had inside.

"Ari, you sure about this?" Sasuke asked a little hesitantly. If she said no or showed any small sign of insecurity, he would not go on with this. No matter how much he wanted it.

The brunette smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sure about this, Sasuke. I trust you." Her voice was calm and low but sure and confident.

He didn't knew what exactly but hearing her saying she trusted him, somehow made him feel…needed. Important. Because he had her trust.

Ari's trust.

The Uchiha leaned in and kissed her passionately, loving the taste of her lips. Slowly, his hips lowered and his manhood touched her entrance, making her stiffen a little but relaxed when Sasuke rubbed her cheek lightly. She smiled to the kiss as reassuring herself and pulled lightly on his hair, somehow bracing herself for what was about to happen.

He lowered his hips even more and slowly introduced himself inside her.

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt a sharp, sudden pain between her legs as Sasuke entered her. She grabbed his hair and held on to his back while biting his shoulder, trying everything to make the pain a little less painful. He breathed in and out slowly, controlling himself and at the same time, calming her down. He didn't move a muscle and waited for any signal from her to go on.

Ari relaxed slowly, concentrating on her own breathing, on the sound of Sasuke's heart against her chest and on the feeling of him inside her. They were as close, as a man and a woman could ever be.

After adjusting to him, she kissed his cheek, his jaw line and then his lips.

"Go on, Sasuke…I'll be fine."

The Uchiha nodded slowly and a little unsure of himself, he moved back gently, moving himself from her core. She took in some hair and relaxed once again as Sasuke moved back in. The same pace continued for some minutes until her sharp intakes of breath were now replaced by low moans. He started kissing her neck and her jaw line, his pace moving faster now.

The young heir has never wanted to lose control so much like he wanted to now. He wanted to go as fast and hard as he could but he knew better than that of course. He wanted to make this last as most as he could, to make this perfect moment last. Sasuke's pace quickened more now, thrusting a little more faster and harder as her moans got louder and her breath came out faster.

"Sasuke…Oh God, Sasuke…" She kept on moaning his name over and over. Her hands clenched on to his back and shoulders, her nails firm on his skin, leaving dark pink traces on it. Her legs wrapped around his waist with more force, her back arching up with every thrust. She felt something so powerful inside her, like a small ball in the lower part of her belly that got down between her legs. Then it happened. That feeling exploded into powerful waves of pleasure, starting in her core and spreading all over her body.

He could feel it. The Uchiha could feel how her heartbeat raced and how her body started to tremble. He started to feel himself losing control as well. His mind formed thoughts at the speed of light; thought about what was going on right now and the consequences of it. He couldn't release inside her, he can't take that risk. But the idea was very appealing still. _No, I can't have that now…_

Her walls clamped down on his manhood with a loud scream coming from her lips.

Sasuke groaned and removed himself as fast as he could from her, right after he felt her warm liquid soak him, and released his own seed over her belly.

He went down on her, his face buried on the side of her neck as he took in air. Both of their breathings synchronized were heard in the silence of the room, the beating of their hearts pounding against their chests could be felt by each other.

The Uchiha rolled to his side next to Ari and brought her closer to his chest with his arms. The girl sighed contently and placed a hand over his chest, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

Ari had never felt so complete like in that moment. Here they were, together in a bed after they just finished making love. There was nothing else in their minds, only each other. The purple eyed smiled and kissed Sasuke on his cheek before speaking.

"You liked it?" She asked in an innocent tone. The onyx eyed looked at her and smirked.

"Wouldn't mind an encore."

The woman gasped and pinched his arm playfully.

_Though telling the truth, I wouldn't mind an encore either._

* * *

**Hehehe done! How was it? Hope you guys liked how I wrote the love making scene because I've noticed each author has different ways of doing them. Some use more vulgar words, which I really don't like and others use way too sophisticated words. I like to keep it a bit in the middle ;) Please leave a review to tell me what you think and Thank you for reading! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5: Konohagakure

**Hey everyone! Chapter five is here! And there's something I want to say, I want to thank the people to favored and alerted the story, but why not leave a review on the way, huh? C'mon, I won't bite! :P It's just that I've noticed that there are people that read the story and it has pretty much hits and visits but they don't review -_- that's bad manners xD I'd just love to know your opinion on this, that's all I'm asking :) **

**But with no further ado, let the chapter begin!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Five: Konohagakure

_ "Friendships aren't a bother._

_ Friendships are the key of a stronger person."  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

So another day starts.

Another day full of missions and work.

Hopefully, the new missions will be more interesting than the last ones. He was much tired already by simply thinking about all that awaited him, and he hasn't even arrived to the Hokage's office. Tsunade better be in a good mood now. Though he knows that the only way for that woman to be in a good mood, is with a bottle of sake. But in this last week, she has been even worst due to the disappearance of a certain blonde shinobi and other friends of said ninja.

"Hey, Neo!" Nevermind. The blonde knucklehead is in sight so no more worries of the Hokage being mad anymore. For now.

"Until you decide to come back! Where the hell were you?" The chubby, dark blonde asks the hyper flashing blonde one.

"Hehehe Well, you see, it's a long story." Naruto kept on practically grinning like always, while Neo just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Did you went to the Hokage to tell her you're back?"

"Yeah, first thing."

Good. So she must be in a better mood now.

"But I'm on my way back there now. She called for me because Hinata-chan has just arrived as well."

"I'm on my way too to see if there are any missions." Neo kept on walking and Naruto was following closely behind.

Soon, the Hokage Tower was just a few feet away.

Neo was the one to knock on the door and opened when Tsunade gave the permission.

"Neo, Naruto. I was expecting you both."

"Grandma Tsunade, where are Hinata-chan and Jack? You said they were here." The blonde knucklehead asked after scanning the whole office.

"I sent them to rest. They had a long trip all the way from Suna." The honey eyed Sannin said to Naruto.

"Then why you called us here?"

"I was about to say that. Neo, I have a new assignment for you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The chubby shinobi nodded.

"We have three new visitors in our village. Their names are Natas and Jack, both are brothers and Dart. Natas and Dart arrived last night with Naruto while Jack arrived this morning with Hinata. These three were seen to have some kind of potential. Your mission is to train them and see what this potential is."

"How are you sure that they have potential?" Neo asked the Hokage.

"We're not sure, that's why I want you to train them and find out. You'll be meeting them tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Alright."

"Then why you called me here, Grandma?" Naruto asks again.

"Because I have another mission for Team Kakashi. You are the only one that still isn't informed. The mission consists of locating and helping Sasuke Uchiha on his search for the Ari girl. If he has already found her, then you must bring her back. In case you have proof that she has been kidnapped, come back to the village immediately. Drag Sauke half beaten to death if you have to."

"And when do we start this mission?"

"In exactly three hours from now, Kakashi and Sakura will be here, I expect you to be as well."

"Of course, Grandma. Count on me, Dattebayo!"

"Very well, you can go now."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Neo and Naruto left the room to prepare for their respective duties.

* * *

Not very far from the Hokage Tower, in one of the rooms of the Apartment Complex where lots of shinobis lived, three men were sitting in a table.

"What the hell happened?" A pretty annoyed Dart asked to his two friends.

"With what?" Natas asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I was supposed to be sleeping under a stupid tree and look where I am right now."

"Didn't Ari told you?" Natas asks again.

"Yeah but I just still don't get it." Dart answered while chewing on his own sandwich.

"And what happened to Ari? She was with you?" This time, Jack was the one to ask.

"Yeah but we got attacked by someone and we got separated. When I woke up, I was with that blonde…Naturo or something…"

"Naruto." Natas adds.

"Yeah, whatever. And then we ran to some friend of his who was with Natas as well, and that guy told Naturo to take me and Natas here."

"Naruto. And why did that guy said that?" Jack asked.

"He said he was gonna look for Ari and that we were safer here at the village." Natas answered.

"Was that guy the Sasugay?" Jack's tone darken when he mentioned him.

"Sasuke, yeah. He seems interested in Ari." Natas was the one to confirm to Jack.

A sound which was more of a growl came from the brown eyed man. Natas and Dart exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders, then continued to have their breakfast in mostly silence.

* * *

It was pretty much about ten and the morning sun warmed the day. The noises of people down on the street could mostly be heard over other sounds, but not inside a small hotel room. In there, the young man with dark eyes and hair leaned over the woman lying next to him, sleeping peacefully.

He looked in silence at her, taking in every detail of Ari.

The woman's slender figure was half covered with the blankets and her hair was splattered across the pillow. Her chest moved slowly up and down as she breathed in and out, a small sigh left her lips. The lavender orbs were hidden under her closed eyes and Sasuke moved some trends of hair from her face and traced his finger down her cheekbone, jaw line and up again to trace her lips.

Ari's eyes opened slowly and she tilted her head to the side to look back at Sasuke. A smile instantly got to her lips and she threw her arms around his neck to be closer to him and his warmth. He surrounded her body with his arms, embracing her tenderly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

She blushed now more conscious of what happened that night. It wasn't that she didn't liked it or that she regret it but she had never done it before. It feels so strange, in a good way though, to wake up naked next to an also naked Uchiha beside her.

"G-good morning."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead, then placed a kiss on her lips. He stood up from the bed and the blankets slid down his body, leaving him completely exposed to Ari's eyes. That sight made her remember once again everything that happened that night. The kisses, the touches, the breaths, the moans, the way their bodies moved in synchronization.

The Uchiha smirked as he watched how she followed his every movement. He took a towel and headed for the bathroom but stopped to look back at her.

"You want to join me?"

She almost choked but hid it immediately, though it didn't escape Sasuke's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, then continued his way to the bathroom not bothering to close the door behind him.

Ari narrowed her eyes at the bathroom. She then looked at the clothes on the floor and remembered she doesn't have any more clothes here. That could be a problem.

"Umm…Sasuke? There's a little problem."

"What is it?" He asked from the bathroom.

"I don't have anymore clothes. Can we buy some here?"

"Sure. I have some spare clothes on my bag. You'll have to look like a boy meanwhile."

"Well, better than being naked all around."

"Hn." Ari had to roll her eyes at the sound.

"Oh, c'mon! This is a very important mission and still he's late!" Naruto said while pacing back and forward in the same spot.

"We're talking about Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. You still expect him to change after all these years?" Sakura talked back to the blonde teammate walking in front of her.

After sixteen minutes, a voice could be heard from a top the tree.

"Hello! Well, some arrived early."

"You're the one that's late!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed at their ex-sensei.

"Hehehe…" The Copy-Nin scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, are you two ready to start the mission?" He asked.

"Of course, Dattebayo!" The blonde ninja pumped his fist into the air.

"Then let's go bring them back." The three passed through the Konoha Gates and into the forest to save their friends.

They had just eaten a good lunch and were now walking in the streets of the peaceful, small town. There were a good variety of shops from food, to clothing, to ninja tools. Sasuke actually started to like the place.

He looked at the stores and decided to buy some ninja clothes for Ari. Speaking of her, he looked over his shoulder to see the lavender eyes woman looking at everything around her. He noticed how she instinctively tighten her grip on his arm and hand when some rogue ninja looked at her direction and gave her a dark smirk. It felt somehow right when she did that. To hold on closer to him and looked for protection when she felt intimidated by someone else in some way.

"Ignore him. Let's get in that store to check clothes for you." They both got inside the store and started to look for clothes. Sasuke let Ari picked the ones she wanted and told her to try them on. In the end, she picked up a zipped, light purple shirt with a U opening in the front and that reached her waist, leaving her stomach free; a short lose skirt of the same color with black shorts underneath; short heel black boots, much like Sakura's; and arm protectors. She looked like a real kunoichi wearing those, not to mention she also looked much attractive.

After having the clothes problem taken care off, they went to the food market to buy supplies for the journey back to Konoha. Speaking of Konoha, that was something he needed to think about. Should they go ahead and head back tomorrow or should they stay more and wait for Naruto and the others to come look for them? There was only one route to this place and if he decided to go to Konoha rather than wait, then still they would probably encounter with his teammates. So the better option is to start moving tomorrow at morning.

That meant one more night together with her, which he didn't mind of course.

It was almost noon by now and Sasuke was feeling a little hungry. He kind of missed the Dobe because he didn't had to worry about what time it was. The idiot's stomach was the best clock you could count on. They had passed a few good looking restaurants on the way so he guessed it was good to eat in one of those and not look around for others. He did had money, he was the Uchiha heir after all.

"You hungry?" He asked the girl, stretching his fingers with hers.

"Very."

"Good. Then we have to get back to the hotel so u can dress up."

"Awww, why not eat now? I'm hungryyyy." She reminded him of Naruto when she said that.

"We're going to a restaurant. You don´t want to go there looking like a guy." She pouted a little and let go of his hand to cross her arms on her chest.

"So you saying I look ugly?" She narrowed her eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Let's say, guys would go gay for you." She blushed a little and was about to ask him if he would be one of those guys, he took her by surprise and kissed her lips. She blushed even more thinking on how they were looking right now, like two guys kissing. It wasn't that she looked totally like a guy, but from behind, she looked like a feminine, skinny guy with long hair. From the front and side, she looked like a tomboy. So a hot guy was kissing a gay, skinny man or a tomboyish girl.

About thirty minutes later, they were outside the restaurant, waiting for their turn to be attended. People were all wearing nice dresses and had a fancy air around them, it somehow made her uncomfortable and it also did to Sasuke. He always hated those fancy stuff.

"What place is this? It looks like it's for fancy people." Ari asked, touching his hand lightly. He looked down and watched her attire.

It was a simple dress but still, her beauty made it look astonishing. It was a dark gray color with flower details in black close to the legs. It was long, tight on the torso and lose down her hips and legs, so it accented her curves more.

"This town is pretty famous for the hot springs and peaceful atmosphere of its hotels. But it's all full of commerce and lots of rich people come here so that's why there are lots here in the restaurant."

"Oh, I see." She smiled at him and watched what he was dressing. It was a navy blue, long sleeved buttoned shirt (pretty tight, by the way) that somehow made his body muscles more pronounced. He still had his dark baggy pants and shinobi sandals, but he didn't had his headband on and that made his hair free and lose, making him look more desirable than he already was.

"Your table is ready, Mr. Uchiha." The young waitress said to Sasuke and eyed him in the process. He noticed and almost rolled his eyes. They followed the waitress until they got to the table and sat. The girl took their orders and left, eyeing Sasuke once again.

"That girl keeps looking at you a lot." Ari said narrowing her eyes.

"I should be used to it by now. But it bothers me to no end. Sakura was the worst, though."

"Sakura? Pink hair Sakura?"

"Yeah, annoying teammate."

"And…is she still after you?" She asked with a little doubt.

"Yeah, but less annoying."

"And… you like her?"She asked again with a little doubt.

"She is unique, I must say, but no. Never had." He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered.

"But everything changed when I saw you."

* * *

He had been looking for a trail all day and finally, he found the two ones he was looking for. So this is another proof that his brother and the purple eyed woman had some kind of relation because the owner of the second trail was his little brother, Sasuke.

The trails had led to Tanzaku Town

He had orders to capture her and keep her safe. But it was already night and he should try to rest. On the next day, he would take care of his assignment.

For now, his red crimson eyes shone in the darkness as he watched towards the town's lights from the top of the trees in the distance.

* * *

**It's done! And it was pretty short but the next one will be a bit better :P Thank you for reading and please, please, please, remember to leave a review! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6: From Heaven to Hell

**Hey! Chapter six is up and very fast huh? I got a little inspired and decided to write instead of studying for the test I have tomorrow xD Hopefully, I won't fail it :P But anyway, when I uploaded this chapter, I noticed it has the same amount of words than the fifth chapter 0.0 its a little bit of a coincidence hehehe So yeah, here is the chapter and I would like to thank two little people who took very seriously what I said last chapter about reviewing lol Thanks guys! Maybe that's why I got all pumped up to write! **

**OMG, my bad! xD yes, I forgot a certain Madara Uchiha! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Also, pass by my profile to check out the new drawings I made about the images from the story!  
**

**So with no more further ado, let the reading begin!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: From Heaven to Hell

"_When life is taken from you a second time,_

…_And by the same person."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was an hour or two after sunrise. The sky was turning blue slowly and the birds could be heard singing in the distance. Some people were already awaked, some were just waking up or others were still sleeping. He would go in the category of just woken up and she would go in the last one, still sleeping.

It was a shame that they had to wake up early and wake her along because the bed was very comfortable and her warmth and scent were so intoxicating… _Not to mention her body is so addicting… _He smirked at that thought.

Last night, after arriving from a walk they took after eating, the both of them had got in the hotel room and sat on the bed, removing their shoes. She started talking about how good it was and that she liked it very much. The next thing is that Sasuke was sliding one of the straps of her gray, long dress and kissing her shoulder sweetly. After that he moves to her neck, removes her other strap from the other shoulder and pulls the dress down, leaving Ari's bra out.

After that, well, it's easy to know what happened. _And I enjoyed it so much… And for all the screams and the times she called my name, she enjoyed it herself._

He turned to look at her who was sleeping peacefully and a small smile reached his lips. _I'll wake her after I take a bath._

The Uchiha turned on the shower and let the water run down his body, soothing him. Water always has that effect, it calms down no matter how bad you are feeling. He finished his shower and dressed himself up in his normal shinobi clothes and then sat on the bed next to the sleeping woman.

Now she was turned on her stomach, the blankets covering only her lower part of her waist down to her thighs, leaving her back uncovered. Her skin was a little tanned and it looked so soft. Her hair was splattered across the pillow, covering part of her face. He reached down to remove strands of hair and then trailed his hand down her spine. His eyes softened when she released a sigh a comfort, but it was time to wake her up.

"Ari, time to wake up, sleepy head."

He didn't need to call her again because she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with a smile on her lips. Her hair a little messy.

"Hey…" She said in a low voice.

"We have to leave soon. I'll prepare everything while you take a bath." Sasuke told the purple eyed girl who nodded and headed to the bathroom while rubbing her eyes.

He packed all the food they were going to need and his extra clothes. A few minutes later after he finished, she was out wearing a towel and her wet hair was over her shoulders. The Uchiha found himself staring at her and she smiled shyly as a blush came to her face. His gaze was somehow predatory… _And he looks so damn sexy!_

She tore her eyes away from his and looked for her clothes. She still didn't understood very well how to put the clothes on because they were a little…different. Sasuke said they were clothes for kunoichis, female ninjas. She had said she wasn't a ninja but then the young man had said "Not yet…"

The dark haired watched amused as Ari looked quizzically at the clothes he had bought for her the day before. She didn't knew how to put them on very well still but later, she'll get used to them.

After ten or fifteen minutes of learning how the clothes went, she was finished and they were ready to start heading back to Konoha. The trip will take longer because they won't be running all the way back. Sasuke decided they were gonna take breaks and he wanted to teach Ari how to run better through the trees without crashing into them.

Right now, they had stopped to take a break and drink some water, well Ari was drinking. Sasuke didn't need it. He looked up at the sky, the sun high above. It was mid-day and if they keep this pace, they should be in Konoha by night or maybe they would stop at a nearby town and stay there. He'll see later when night gets close, for now, he was gonna keep practicing her on how to run faster and improving her chakra control.

She was making much progress, too much if you ask him. She's now able to call upon her chakra successfully without losing control but she still needs just a little bit of work on how to summon the correct amount to do a jutsu or to climb trees, walk on water and other things like that. Later on, since he was pretty sure she's talented in the field of chakra control, he would teach her the basics of medical jutsu and ask Sakura to teach her the rest, which was really what Ari was interested in learning.

He remembered how she had reacted once he told her all of this. She was thrilled, excited. She had told him to start that very moment but he said no, they needed to rest. So now that they had a chance, he though on showing her how to create a clone.

"Ari, want to learn how to make a clone of yourself?" He asked while smirking at the bright grin on her face.

"About time! Of course! What do I do?" She jumped in front of him.

"Simple. Just do this hand sign" he did the clone jutsu handsign "and summon your chakra. Just remember to keep control of it."

"Alright." The lavender eyed formed the hand sign Sasuke told her and summoned her chakra. With every practice she did, it became much easier and natural for her to call upon the correct amount of chakra she needed.

A puff of smoke appeared next to her and when it cleared, an almost identical clone was standing. The only visible difference was her eye color and hair length which were now blue instead of purple and her hair reached her shoulders.

"Pretty good. Try it again." Sasuke said as her clone disappeared. Ari nodded and did the corresponding handsigns again.

The smoke appeared beside her once again but this time when it cleared, an identical Ari appeared. The original one and the clone looked at each other and smirked then the second girl disappeared.

Sasuke blinked and arched a brow.

"How was that?" She turned to look at the dark haired man with her eyes shining. The Uchiha smirked.

"Very impressive, _my dear_." He pronounced the last two words with more punctuation just to see her reaction. The first one was the one he expect it, the blushing. But she noticed his teasing intentions so she narrowed her eyes and smirked back, deciding to play on his game. Ari stood up straight and walked towards him, moving her hips more than needed.

"I'm glad you liked it, _my love_." After saying that, she placed her arms around his neck and her fingers played with strands of his hair. The purple eyed leaned her weight on him, waiting for some reaction from his part.

Sasuke smirked once again and leaned his head closer to her face as he placed his hands on her hips, slowly moving them to her lower back to pull her hips closer to his. Paying close attention to her reactions, he leaned in more, brushing his lips to her neck which earned him a gasp from the girl.

"What's wrong? Feeling a little…" He kissed lightly her neck. "_…Hot?_"

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. His voice…so silky smooth and so damn sexy… How can someone like him even exist?

"Sasuke..." She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Kiss me."

The way she said that made him almost want to push her against a tree and take her there once again but he just did what she asked him and kissed her soft lips.

The kiss was hungry and wanting, his tongue darting out and into the sweetness of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him as much as was possible to her. He grabbed her face in his hands as they battled for dominance though Sasuke was clearly winning, something she didn't mind. It started to get more passionate with every stroke against each other's tongues. He was so into the kiss that he almost didn't notice something different, but he did.

The Uchiha pulled back abruptly, his sharingan activating instantly as he moved his head to where he felt it. Ari gasped and looked there as well, understanding something or someone must be there. She looked back at Sasuke and his crimson glowing eyes and she felt a little intimidated. The first and last time she had seen his eyes was last night in the middle of their love making. He noticed she was staring at him and he looked down to her eyes, her gaze was a little full of fear, making his own look soften at the sight. It somehow made her feel safe now, when he looked back at her with his red eyes and soft gaze.

After a few more seconds of looking at each other, he turned back to the trees and his eyes narrowed once again. Both him and Ari remained silent. Sasuke kept on looking to the trees and the girl clutched harder to his shirt, scared of letting go of him. The grip he had around her waist tightened and pulled her closer to him. For several more seconds, they remained like that, in silence.

That's when he clenched his teeth and widened his eyes. _No… It can't be now…_

"It's been sometime, Sasuke." Ari gasped. _T-That voice…_ That was a voice she would never forget, a voice she wished she would never hear again.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said, his voice filled with pure venom as he mentioned the name. Ari looked at the figure some distance in front of them and back at the man holding her. They looked so much alike and so different at the same time. It was their eyes, their eyes held so much different, indescribable things.

"Ari. It's good to see you are well." The brunettes 's eyes widened and instinctively sought some kind of safety in Sasuke's arms but he pushed her behind him so she held on to his right arm. The younger brother looked back with eyes narrowed in anger and his voice was full of threat as he spoke.

"Don't you dare touch her, you asshole…." His tone was low and menacing, the kind of tone that would make people's hairs stand up but Itachi didn't even blinked.

"Now, now, Sasuke. That's no way to refer to your older brother." Itachi tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Fuck you." Sasuke said with clenched teeth.

"Sasuke…" Ari whispered, holding harder on to his arm.

"It's alright, nothing will happen to you." He told her reassuringly.

The brothers kept on staring at each other. The older one was the one to break the silence.

"I'm here for her." He pointed at Ari who hid even more behind the younger Uchiha.

"In your dreams. There's no way you're taking her!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Hn. There's nothing you can do about it, brother. I do suggest you just let me take her calmly."

"I'm going to kill you right now if I have to." The next second, Ari was holding on to nothing as the brother appeared in front of his older one, fist ready to land on his face but only air welcomed it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and disappeared just in time to avoid a kick that was sure to send him flying and to grab on to it and throw Itachi to another direction. The older brother turned just before he was thrown, to land a kick with his left leg on the younger brother. Sasuke had no other choice but to let go and do a back flip to avoid only by centimeters Itachi's kick.

_That happened so fast!_ Ari watched with eyes wide open the speed of the two of them, how they evaded each other's attacks, knowing what the other was going to do.

They stood in front of each other once again, staring straight into each other's eyes. The purple eyed moved and caught Sasuke's attention, allowing Itachi to take that opportunity and strike.

In the blink of an eye, the older brother had thrown a blow at the younger one's stomach, making all his air escape him. Sasuke fell to the floor clutching his stomach and gasping for air as blood oozed out from his mouth. Then Itachi kicked and sent him flying against a tree.

"Sasuke!" Ari took several steps towards the younger Uchiha but was stopped when cold, crimson eyes appeared only inches in front of her. She let out a small scream of surprise as she stared straight into them. Her lavender pools filled with fear as they saw the three black tomes spin. She felt dizzy all of a sudden, her eyelids too heavy to keep them open until they closed and her body collapsed.

The older Uchiha watched as her eyes closed and her body went limb. He placed his arms underneath her legs and behind her back, carrying her bridal style to later throw her over his shoulder. Itachi looked back at Sasuke who was starting to stand up, and their eyes met. The younger brother looked at his older brother's arms and his eyes widened.

"No, Ari…!" Sasuke coughed as he tried to stand up faster than he should.

"Do not worry, brother. I can assure you, she will not be harmed." And with those words, Itachi Uchiha disappeared in a swarm of crows with the only girl Sasuke could ever have a hope of starting a new life.

"This is where you last saw Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Naruto as they inspected the area for any traces of chakra from Sasuke.

"Yeah, he went off darting so there must be a trace of his chakra somewhere." The blonde said.

"You're right, I found one. It's definitely Sasuke's." The silver haired jounin said as he revealed his sole sharingan eye and gestured to the trees. They all nodded and started to go behind Kakashi as he lead them through the forest.

"This way leads to Tanzaku, doesn't it?" Sakura asked.

"It does, so probably he found her and went there to pass the night." Kakashi said.

"So what are we gonna do? That was some days ago, I don't think they're still there." Naruto grimaced.

"We'll keep following the trail and then at Tanzaku, we'll look for the trail of what route they used to get back."

"Aright." Both Naruto and Sakura said.

"Now let's get a move on." They all summoned more chakra to their feet and ran at full speed towards Tanzaku town.

_This can't be happening! Fuck, no!_ Sasuke punched the tree in front of him with whatever force he had left. How? How did he let this happen? He was fighting perfectly well until he was distracted by her and… Itachi took the chance and got to her. He wasn't capable enough of protecting her. Like he wasn't capable enough of doing something that night. The night when his family was massacred by his cold, heartless brother.

He had grown to hate him, to hate Itachi Uchiha. Lived and got stronger just for the moment when he would finally kill his brother. _But that was until she appeared…_

Yes, Ari appeared in his life. He was pissed off at Naruto at first for being so stupid and doing the stupid jutsu wrong but now, he didn't know if he should really be grateful. He had met her and she had changed everything. He didn't care much for revenge now, he didn't got stronger to kill his brother, he didn't breathed hate to fuel his determination. He got stronger to protect her, he lived to see her breathe, he needed her to be alive. Sasuke never thought he would ever fall in love, never. All he had planned was to find some girl he considered worthy, marry her and rebuild the Uchiha clan. The only option he really had was Sakura and he wasn't very pleased with that, he would've been annoyed every day of his life.

But not with Ari. He would've married her because he wanted to, because he loved her, not because he had no other option. They would have children, watch them grow and grow old themselves together.

That could only happen now if he brought her back. She had been taken away by the same man that took away his family. There was nothing he could've done back then, but now, he was going to make sure that Itachi Uchiha paid for everything he has done.

* * *

**Done, done! Interesting now, is it? Poor Ari gets kidnapped :P Thanks for reading and please remember to review! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Half Rescue

**Hey everyone! Chapter seven is here :P Maybe some people who are not so cool with Sasuke may like this chapter a little and you'll see why hehehehe And I would like to thank specially Madara Uchiha for leaving a review. Im sooooooo sorry for not thanking you in the last chapter! Because of that, this one is dedicated to u ;)**

**Also I've added some drawings about the story so pass by my profile to see them :)**

**So now, lets start with the chap!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Half Rescue

"_I breathe but still feel out of breath, _

_because oxygen is useless for me to live._

_You gave me life but now that you've been taken away,_

_All I have left to live is my hate."  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The trees were a blur as all three shinobis moved as fast as they could. Their feet glowing with chakra as they sprinted across the forest, all thoughts on finding anything that lead them to Sasuke Uchiha. The trail was very faint and Kakashi was having a hard time following it but he couldn´t give up now, they were close to him, he could feel it. Naruto kept on whispering things like "We'll get them", "Ari-chan, Sasuke-teme…" and "Hurry…" He knew they would find him and hoped that Ari was with him as well. Sakura wasn't so optimistic. She had quite a bad feeling that made her eyes water from time to time.

None of them spoke, only kept on following the trail. Several minutes passed until finally, Kakachi was the one to come to a halt and speak first.

"We've found him." He said.

Sakura and Naruto knew he was right, they could feel his chakra, though it was very faint. They immediately knew something happened if the Uchiha had to use his power. Fearing if something was still going on, they masked their chakra and silently moved through the trees, until they could see their teammate laying against a tree. He looked still, like he were unconscious and instantly Sakura takes a leap forward to stand next to him, her hands glowing green.

She gasped when she saw all the blood on the grass next to him and on his shirt and mouth. He was unconscious in deed, probably from blood loss. Naruto was on the other side next to Sasuke, looking him up and down while Kakashi inspected the scene. There was only Sasuke's blood to be seen but there was also something very familiar in the air. It appeared as if whatever happened, it was not so long ago, maybe even some ten or fifteen minutes.

"Sakura-chan! How is he?" Asked a very concern Naruto.

Sakura sighed as she proceeded to start healing him after confirming what she thought.

"He'll be alright, Naruto." Was all she said.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and asked her what happened to Sasuke.

"He was punched very hard in his stomach causing some good deal of damage but no important internal organs were affected. He fainted due to the blood loss." The pink haired answered as she finished healing the Uchiha.

"I see…" The silver haired jounin said as he raised his fingers to his chin, putting all the pieces together.

"What do you think happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, knowing his ex-sensei had a good idea of what was going on.

"He was attacked, that is clear. But the question is by who and why?" He closed his eyes and thought a little more as both Naruto and Sakura looked up at him.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Sasuke was taken down with a very strong punch to his stomach, not many were able to have a slight chance of doing that to the Uchiha heir. _Not much except for…_ His eyes widened. _Of course! This familiar feeling in the air… a Genjutsu was cast here. That only means…_

"Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

_It was happening again, the same night…_

_He saw them all go down on the floor next to him, the loud thump as their dead bodies hit the ground, blood splashing him on his feet. His auntie, his uncle, his cousin… all dead._

_And all he could do was watch._

_Watch and scream._

_He ran to his house, searching for his parents. The world started to spin around him and the image of a blade coming down on them filled him with the most terrible pain he had ever felt. The sword slashed right through the flesh of his parents, blood instantly coming out as both lifeless bodies fell to the ground in front of him. _

_Another pure pain filled scream left his throat. It was happening all over again, he was eight years old and all his family was dead. All except for one…_

_He looked up once again, knowing all too well who the owner of those footsteps was._

_He tried to lunch himself at him but his legs didn't move. He could just watch as his older brother, the murderer, got closer._

_Itachi´s sharingan was now fully visible and ablaze. It´s cold, penetrating, blood red orbs gazing mercilessly over Sasuke._

"_Foolish little brother… You're too weak to even kill." He said._

_Sasuke clenched his teeth as once again, the world began to spin._

_He was now older, his current 18 year old appearance. _

_And then he saw her…_

_She looked lost, her head turning from right to left searching for something. Her long brunette hair moving along, her lavender eyes curious and her lips slightly open. _

_She was just so beautiful to him. Well, to almost any man but for him, she was something above beauty itself and maybe now he knew why, because she was his and he was hers. It was like two boys having a toy but you will always think yours is cooler because it´s yours. _

"_Ari…" He called in almost a whisper but she heard it. Her head turned to his direction and she smiled with her oh, so beautiful smile, and started running towards him. He gave one step forward but stopped when suddenly the place he was in turns dark and the atmosphere instantly changes. _

_It was the same atmosphere of that night, when all his family had died._

_His eyes widened when a shadow appeared behind the girl. A very familiar shadow._

_Then the hand of that shadow came to her neck and held her arms behind her back. Ari gasped loudly and looked at Sasuke with fearful eyes. The younger Uchiha tried to move but like before, he was unable to do so. He could only watch._

_The shadow became clear and Ari was now able to see that it was Itachi her captor. Her purple eyes filled with tears as she said: "Please, leave me alone!"_

"_Itachi!" Sasuke screamed loudly, his voice filled with rage and fear for the woman that his brother was taking, his woman._

"_What´s wrong, brother? Scared I might hurt her?"Itachi said as he grabbed the girl´s chin and forced her to look him directly in the eyes. What he did then made Sasuke want to rip his eyes out. The older Uchiha's lips crashed upon Ari's and he crashed her body against his own. The girl screamed into the kiss, trying to punch her way out of his arms but to no avail. After several minutes of Itachi forcefully kissing and touching her body, the younger Uchiha watched as his older brother revealed a kunai in one of his hands. The weapon got closer to her bare stomach and the older Uchiha tore his lips from hers only to suck on her neck. Now Ari was able to scream and beg freely, which she did, a lot. _

_Sasuke was furious. He tried to move so much, fighting against his body but it was no use. The kunai was now pressing against her stomach and Ari gasped when she felt it cut to her skin, blood already starting to come out. Itachi´s hand that held the kunai, moved upwards slowly, cutting all the way through her skin. The girl started to cry by now, calling out Sasuke's name._

_The older brother stopped and removed the kunai from her skin. He looked at the work he had done, the crimson blood running all the way down her smooth, lean stomach. _

"_Shhh-Shhh-Shhh…It'll all be over soon…" His dark voice whispered to Ari's ear._

_She kept on crying but less louder now. _

"_Good girl…Don't you think, little brother?" Itachi turned to look at Sasuke who was shaking with fury._

_The older Uchiha smirked and assaulted Ari's lips once again, with more force this time. Forcing her mouth to open up for him. Her muffled screams were heard once again, each one piercing through Sasuke, shaking his very core. He closed his eyes, forcing the vision to go away._

_Itachi moved his hands all over the brunette before coming to her breasts and squeezing them. His hands later on traveled to her skirt and the shorts beneath it which he ripped off. The younger Uchiha heard the noise of fabric being teared off and looked up instantly, the sight making his eyes almost jump out of his eyeholes. _

_The Akatsuki now attacked her neck as he brought up her leg to swing around his waist, her screams now louder than ever before. Sasuke watched in horror as with one last smirk, Itachi pushed her against a tree and slammed the kunai in his hand straight through her chest._

"ARI!" Sasuke sat up straight in less than a second, shouting the purple eyed girl's name.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-teme!" Both Naruto and Sakura held their friend and teammate by the shoulders to stop him from jumping any more.

The Uchiha heir was panting, relief washing over him as he realized it was all a nightmare. He looked at his blond friend and pink haired teammate to make sure he really was alright but he also realized that his brother had really taken Ari with him, that was not a nightmare, it was reality.

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright. You're okay now, we came just in time-"

"No! You came too late! He took her! She´s gone!" He screamed back at Sakura who widened her eyes and looked down in sadness.

"We know, Sasuke. We tried to search for a trail but he left none. You were unconscious when we got here." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme, we'll get Ari-chan back!" Naruto tried to cheer him up. The younger Uchiha looked at his friend and closed his eyes. He was right, they were going to get Ari back, his Ari, no matter what it took him.

"We have to go back to the village, Sasuke. You need to rest and we need to think on what to do to get her back." The silver haired jounin said to his ex-student.

"Ugh…" He wanted so much to go find right now where his murder of a brother had taken Ari but he knew better than that. Kakashi was right, they needed to think and Itachi did said that she would not be harmed. _Though of course, I can never trust his word…_

Sasuke stood up with the help of Naruto and nodded to Kakashi.

"Alright, let's get back to Konoha."

* * *

Sasuke was back to Konoha, back at his apartment. Kakashi had told him to go home and rest while they took care of informing Tsunade about everything. He was relieved to be able to go back home and not talk about what happened all over again. His Team knew everything so there was no need for him.

He threw himself on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He remembered everything that happened that night; every touch, kiss, look, whisper, breath… How soft her skin was, how addicting her scent was, how her voice sounded with every time she moaned his name, how her eyes were glazed with so much love and lust. It was the most perfect moment he has ever had and probably ever will have if he didn't get her back soon, that is.

Sasuke recalled that vision he had right before Naruto did the tele-dimensional jutsu. He had seen him holding Ari, her stomach swollen with his child and later on, she was carrying that same child with dark hair in her arms while he held her between his. That would definitely make it to the best moment in his life.

He wanted her, he wanted Ari back. No, he not only wanted her, he needed her. Now that she's not close to him, he feels so alone, so empty. Nothing was the same now, being back home didn't bring him the same relief it always had, he didn't even feel at home now. There was really no more motivation to do almost anything, no motivation to eat, train, not able to even catch some sleep. All he could think about was her. He closed his eyes and all he saw was her smiling face.

_How did this happen?_ He asked himself. How did him, Sasuke Uchiha, actually fell in love?

It was worthless to wonder about this fact now, because it already happened and he had accepted. And he wasn't going to change it.

But he couldn't help wonder, why him? Why did all of this had to happen to him? He thinks back now about his family, his father, mother…his brother. Itachi. He had loved his brother with everything he had, he wanted so much to be like him, for his father to recognize him the way he always talked proudly about Itachi. But no matter how hard he tried, he was nothing more than his older brother's shadow. His mother had told him lots of times that his father did acknowledge him but it was so hard to believe when all the time, Itachi's name was the one to come out of Fugaku's lips in every conversation.

Only Itachi had always acknowledged him.

Sasuke trusted his brother, he admired him so much. Itachi was his idol. He could always do anything, for him, he was the greatest shinobi ever, his aniki. But then something changed. His father had told him to never be like his brother, after always being told to follow his footsteps and become just like him. Itachi didn't spoke a word to his father and once he even attacked fellow clan members, something his brother would've never done before.

Why? What happened? Why did his brother had to do that? He knew already he was strong, why prove it that way? Why kill everyone and spared him? Why did his own brother made his life so miserable?

He started to shake slightly, his breathing was now ragged and short. He felt a sudden pressure in his chest, making it hard to breathe. All he wanted was everything to be back to how it was 10 years ago, all he wanted was Ari by his side to comfort him, his brother to support him. But this was not possible now, and never will be. His brother was a criminal, a murderer and he had taken the one he had chosen to be his future along with him.

He was alone, empty and hurt. His eyes were burning and his vision was red and blurry. It was something he hasn't experienced in a long time, he knew. Then he felt something liquid run down his cheek and he touched it, wetting his finger. His eyes widened and his breath came out in louder gasps. He was sobbing, loudly and not long after, he gave up resisting and he let himself go.

Sasuke Uchiha, for the first time in 10 years, cried.

Long and hard, letting screams come out along with all the tears that ran down his drenched face. He cried for all the times he didn't allowed himself to do so in the last years; for all the times he thought about his dead family, for all the times he thought about his older brother and for the pain he felt in his chest knowing Ari was taken away from him, right in front of his eyes, by his very same brother.

* * *

**That's it! I know it's short but now see what I mean that maybe those who hate Sasuke would like this chapter? xD Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 8: At the Hands of a Criminal

**Hello! Chapter eight is here! It's a little bit boring but it had to be done :P Soon, I'll finish college and get on christmas break so maybe I'll have more time to write more :D For now, this is it. **

**I've updated one of the drawings about Itachi and it's on my profile so for whoever is interested, just pass by and see it! **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: At the Hands of A Criminal

"_A crimson gaze, uncertain fate._

_At the hands of a murderer,_

_Being unknowingly safe."  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The grinning blue fish looking man looked down at the figure of the small woman on the bed. She was sleeping quite comfortably, he noticed and he directed his gaze now at his partner.

"Hey kid, so this is your mission?" He asked with his grin still in place.

"Yes." The stoic Uchiha answered. Itachi was gazing at the female sleeping on the bed. He had successfully captured her and now all he had to do is maintain her with him. He had promised his little brother that she would not be harmed and he intended on keeping that promise. Though it was part of his mission to keep her safe. He had to figure out why Madara was so interested in her. He knew who she was, very well, but what are his intentions with the girl and with the Ike man.

"She looks very interesting. What are you planning to do with her, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"I will merely complete my mission until further instructed." The older Uchiha replied with his gaze still on the girl.

"This will be boring then, so I'll leave you alone to complete your mission since we won't be given any for ourselves in the meantime. I'll go and have some fun while you keep an eye on the mysterious girl. Maybe I'll come visit you."

"That is considerate of your part Kisame, but I can assure you, it will not be necessary. You may leave to wherever you wish for all the time you desire." Once again, Itachi's stoic reply came.

"Good then, take care kid." With that, the blue man opened the room and left the small cottage they had found.

Itachi felt relief when his partner left. It will now be much easier to be with the young woman if Kisame wasn't around to meddle. He intended to find out more about this woman and maybe that way, he would figure out what is it that Madara wants with her.

But also, he was curious.

This was the girl that caught his little brother's attention so there must be something about her for him to be interested in. He kept on looking at the sleeping form of the girl. Her brunette hair was splattered over the pillow due to all the movement she was doing in her sleep, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted and she had one arm over her waist and the other next to her face. All in all, she was attractive and would surely pick any man's interest. But he wanted to know her.

He had already…interacted—with her, though it was in the middle of a bad situation where all he received from her was the insult of murdering his clan and the enraged venom she had addressed him with, even though she had known who he was. She had been scared at first but later on, something made her change that feat to rage and he thinks it had something to do with Sasuke, but still she had the nerve to confront him, something even shinobis would never do.

She moved to her side in the sleep and effectively got him out of his thoughts. He would have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

Natas was punching one of the trees along with Jack and Dart. Their teacher, Neo had told them to keep on punching those trees for three hours nonstop. He had been to the gym before, had done some training himself but he had to admit, this was intense.

They had been practicing physical techniques, making them more fast, agile and stronger, with more stamina and resistance. Neo had said that they needed to be in good physical condition for their training to advance to the next level.

Neo watched with his green eyes how the tree men trained. They were doing very well for not having any kind of shinobi training before-hand. Soon, they would be ready to begin the next step which was chakra summoning and control.

"Hey guys!" A loud voice called to their direction. They all turned to find Naruto heading their way.

"Hey." Jack and Natas said while Dart and Neo just looked at him.

"How are you doing?" He asks to the three of them.

"Hard training." Jack said. Naruto smiled but it faded pretty fast for the hyper ninja. They all knew something was wrong immediately.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I-I have…something to tell you guys." Naruto said. They all keep silence waiting for the blonde to speak. With a sight, he gives the news.

"We were given a mission to find Sasuke-teme and Ari-chan and bring them back…we found the teme but…Ari-chan was taken by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

"WHAT?" But what happened?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Sasuke was with her but Itachi is a very strong shinobi and well…He knocked him out and took her."

"What the fuck? How? But why Ari? Why would someone we don't know would want something to do with her?" Jack asked hysterical. Natas tried to calm down his brother though it wasn't very effective. Dart was the one to speak.

"And what are you gonna do about that, I mean, you guys are going to look for her, right?" He asked.

"Of course! We're just waiting for grandma Tsunade to call for us to go on the mission." Naruto immediately answered.

"Yeah, yeah, the girl is in the hands of that criminal, she's done for. Now, back to training." Neo interrupted their conversation.

"Well, guess I'll leave now, guys. Good luck!" He left jumping off. All three men looked at each other with worried glances and kept on with their training.

* * *

Her mind was coming back to consciousness, her eyelids opening and closing slowly. She groaned out a little as she fought to keep her eyes open and focus on her surroundings.

She knew she was on a bed because of the softness she felt underneath her. She recalled upon the events that occurred before she had fallen unconscious after seeing his penetrating gaze… _Oh, God!_ She sat up straight instantly, her eyes wide open and her head darting from side to side.

"You are safe, there is no need to be alarmed." Her eyes looked straight at where the voice came from, _his voice._ She knew very well that quiet, smooth and dark voice. He was sitting at the corner of the wall closest to the bed, his legs crossed at his ankles in front of him and his arms crossed at his chest.

"Why have you taken me?" She asked in almost a whisper but of course, he heard her.

"Because it's my mission." He answered stoically as always.

"Mission? Why?" Her voice was now louder, fear was starting to take over. She has been trying to maintain her calm because she knew very well that losing control and screaming for her life would change absolutely nothing.

"That does not concern me nor you. I'm just following orders." He stood up and headed to the next room only to appear several seconds after with a plate in his hand. The smell of food got to her nose and her stomach grumbled; reminding her she didn't know how much time she's been without eating.

Itachi got closer to the bed and she instantly flinched away from him, gaining as much distance as she could between them. She looked from the plate to Itachi's face and back. He raised an eyebrow and got even more closer to the bed.

"You need to eat." Was all he said and then placed the plate with food next to the bed she was sitting. Ari kept on looking suspiciously at him and then back at the plate of food but she wasn't very sure of getting close to the plate while Itachi was still so close. She decided she wanted to be as far away as possible from him.

The Uchiha seemed to notice and took a few steps back to sit in the chair and give her the space she so desired. The brunette visibly relaxed, confirming it really was that what she wanted and she slowly started moving towards the table.

The plate contained food she really hasn't seen before in restaurants so she deduced it was Japanese food. _It looks like fish… Maybe it's poisoned fish…_

"That's tempura. It consists of seafood, vegetables and mushrooms." His smooth voice said as he watched her inspecting the plate with a look of wonder in her features.

"And it is nor poisoned." Ha added a some seconds later.

Ari looked back at the plate and decided she just better eat it and be done with it. But when she grabbed the plaate she saw there was another problem. There weren't any forks or spoons, they were chop sticks. _C'mon, it can't be that hard, right?_ She grabbed the sticks and looked at them thinking on how to eat with those things. Taking them in an awkwardly way, she tried to pick a piece of the food, failing miserably. _Ugh, at the restaurant Sasuke took me there weren't these… they had forks…_

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked at the failed attempts of the female to successfully grab a piece of her food with the chop stick. She was definitely from the other dimension and clearly in that dimension they didn't use those to eat. It was very amusing indeed.

"Um…" She finally decided to give up her pride and admit that she absolutely had no idea how to eat with chop sticks.

"Don't you have forks?" She asks. He smirks and shakes his head.

The brunette looked back at the chopsticks in her hands and sighed. She had no other option than keep on trying because she was not going to eat with her hands in front of someone like him, so she did just that. The Uchiha hasn't been so amused in sometime like how he was now, watching her staring at the sticks as if they would magically transform into forks. After some more attempts, she was finally able to take a piece and eat, her face turning somewhat into a pleasurable one as she savored the tempura. Finally, she had discovered the art of eating with chop sticks.

The smirk on Itachi's face widened and he stood up to go towards the kitchen. Ari felt much better when he was gone. She was not showing it, but she was terrified. She knew what this man had done and what he was capable of. He had said his mission was to have her here and not harm her but one could never trust the word of a criminal.

She had already eaten half of the plate when he came back with a red glass. He walked over to her and placed the glass beside the plate on the table. She looked at it and saw it was water and looking back at him, she grabbed the glass hesitantly and took a small zip to see if it had anything else in it. Deciding it tasted like normal water, she gulped down almost half of the glass and continued eating. She was very hungry.

After another five minutes, she had finished everything. Itachi had taken the plates away and was now sitting once again in front of the bed where Ari was. She was leaning against the headboard holding her legs with her arms to her chest, trying to turn them into some kind of shield between her and the murderer. She could feel his gaze on her and she tried as best as she could to not look up to him and meet his crimson gaze. The silence was making her way too nervous and she started to bit her lip and took all the courage inside her to speak something up.

"And what are you gonna do to me?" Her voice trembled a little.

"I will simply hold you captive until I am further instructed." He answered.

"I know that…but what are you going to do to me while I am your captive?" She hesitated on the question but still said it. He looked at her for a few seconds and answered.

"Whatever I have to do to maintain you alive and well."

She frowned. Whatever to keep her alive? Well, that's okay but she will get bored. Though being captive isn't supposed to be fun but c'mon, she was going to die of boredom. _Not to mention fear and nervousness._

"I see… But you'll just sit there and watch over me?" _Ugh, shut up already! Stop being so nosy!_

"I will require to go outside sometimes but you will stay here. And there is no way for you to escape so I suggest you do not even attempt it."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you so sure I cannot escape?"

"Because I do." He answered in a way that made no room for more. Ari frowned once again and crossed her arms then whispered more to herself.

"This will be boring…" He smirked having heard.

"You may do what you please inside the cottage. As I said, you won't be able to get out."

"What is there to do here?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at all the questions she was asking. He could see that talking was the way she used to keep herself under control. It didn't bother him much, though. She looked like someone who Itachi might be able to maintain a smart conversation with.

"If you mean entertainment, I'm sure you will find something to dedicate your time to." The Uchiha answered. She sighed and looked towards the small window close by the bed. It was getting dark outside, the moon was already visible in the sky. Then she felt her eyes burn as the memories of that night came back. She missed him, she missed him terribly and she just hoped he was alright. Ari knew he would come for her, no matter what.

"Sasuke…" His name left her lips unconsciously and Itachi heard it.

"Hn."

The brunette looked back at the sharingan wielder and took that 'Hn' as an amusing tone and her eyes narrowed.

"He will come for me." She said, her voice firm and sure. Itachi looked at her right in the eyes and saw the same determination in those lavender orbs. She really had faith in his little brother and her complete trust.

"He may come for you, but it's highly unlikely he may leave with you." And with that, the Uchiha stood up and left. When the noise of a door being closed was heard, she knew he had went to another room and only then, she stood up from the bed and decided to explore the place.

It was pretty cozy, the color of the walls was a light wood and it had enough room to be comfortable with. She deduced this was to be the room he had prepared for her while she stayed here captive. The bed was full sized, with light gray blankets and covers. There was the small window in the wall next to the bed, which allowed the light of the moon shine through. There were candles but they weren't lit and there was a small shelf with some books. _Maybe I can read those later on._ She opened a door which revealed a small bathroom with black tiles and a small mirror. _Should I check what's outside the room?_

She went to open the door but placed her head against it, listening to any noise that indicated Itachi was outside but there were none. Slowly, her hand reached out to the handle and turned it slowly and the door let out a small squeak as it opened. She first looked around and saw to a kitchen to the left and then to the right, there was a closed door and more down on the small aisle was something that looked like a living room. Closing the door behind her, she went to the living room. It was small, with only two seats and a small table between them. There was also a fireplace that was turned on. The smell the fire emanated and the noise the flames made as it moved was very relaxing for her, so relaxing that she didn't notice the scarlet red eyes looking straight at her.

He kept on watching. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and deep. _She enjoys the fire…_

After some minutes, she opened her eyes and looked to the corner where Itachi was seating. The purple eyed jumped back a little when she saw those scarlet orbs in that dark corner of the room because the only light was the one coming from the fire and it didn't reach the corner.

"I-I…I was just wandering around but I'll go right back to my room now." She was turning around to leave but his voice stopped her.

"There is hot water if you wish to bath before sleeping and you may feel free to go to the kitchen and eat. If there is anything else you may need assistance, just ask." The little she was able to see of his face remained unchanged and without any emotion as he spoke. Almost made her wonder if he really meant it but either way, she just nodded and continue heading back to her room. Once she got there, the brunette went to the bathroom to bath and after that, she headed to the bed.

The room was completely dark, only the moonlight shone dimly inside. Her eyes looked up towards the night sky. The lavender in them reflecting the light of the moon. She thought of her friends, of her family…of Sasuke. Her Sasuke. His face took over her mind, his onyx eyes and ebony hair that fascinates her so much were the only things she wanted and needed. The sound of his voice, his very rare smiles, and his caring gestures. Ari missed him so much, she felt so empty without him.

With thoughts about all the moments she has been with Sasuke, the brunette laid down, moved the covers over her and closed her eyes as tears fell down her face and thoughts of her Sasuke Uchiha drifted her to sleep.

* * *

**Done done! This update didn't took much, huh? But well, maybe the next one will take a bit more :P Depends on college but anyway, the next one will be a little more interesting ;) Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected

**Hello everyone! Chapter nine is here! Hopefully, things will be a little more clear on how this story is going to be, at least when it comes to romance :P I tried to update as fast as possible but well, things happen and demand all our attention but I always wrote a few sentences every now and then whenever I had minutes to spare. Now, on with the reading and hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Unexpected

"_When you find yourself alone,_

_Surrounded by hopelessness_

_You realize that having a home_

_Is truly so priceless."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A red head made his way through the long aisle; his steps could be heard in the darkness. He turned to his left and faced a dark green door. He knocked once in the door and waited for permission to enter and only when a voice in the other side said so, he did.

"Itachi has captured her." The puppet master said.

"Who?" The green haired asked.

"Ari. The one with the purple eyes."

Ike's eyes widened. He had hoped that maybe they wouldn't capture her, that Sasuke was strong enough to protect her. But Sasori and Deidara did said that Itachi was probably one of the most strongest ninja ever, so he was much stronger than Sasuke. _Looks like they were right._

Another man with long blonde hair tied to a ponytail entered the room.

"Ike, my man, we told you. But don't worry, his mission is to keep her captive and safe, un." Deidara said as he sat down on a chair.

"So he won't hurt her?" Ike asked.

"Well…" Deidara grinned. "it's not very certain, un."

Ike turned to the wall and just wished that wherever Ari was with that criminal, she would be alright.

* * *

His silver hair moved as a breeze flew by. Kakashi Hatake was walking the streets of Konoha and nodded once in a while as people saluted him. His trusty Icha Icha held up opened in one hand as he read it and the other inside his pocket. The jounin had just visited his Uchiha ex-student and he had been a little worried about what he saw.

Sasuke looked horrible. His hair was a complete mess, like it hadn't been combed in days, his knuckles were scratched and bloody and his eyes were swollen, almost like he'd been crying. Though he didn't doubt he was. The Uchiha was training himself to death in order to become stronger just to save Ari. The silver haired had told him that beating himself up wasn't the solution but of course, he didn't really listen being the stubborn man he is. After visiting him, he had went to Sakura so she could tend to him and maybe talk some sense into him. Sasuke had let the kunoichi heal him but didn't listen to her either.

He was worried indeed. Sasuke had really fallen for that girl. He stopped walking when he felt a presence near him, knowing immediately who it was.

"Hatake, the Hokage wishes to speak to you." The ANBU masked man said. Kakashi simply nodded and the shinobi left. _Well, duty calls._ And then he disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears in the middle of Tsunade's office.

"There is a door, you know…" She said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I had the impression it's important so I decided to get here as fast as possible." The jounin said to the Hokage.

"Anyway, it is. I understand you went to see Sasuke today?"

"Yes." He answered. The Hokage remained silent and looked at Kakashi for a few seconds and then spoke.

"He was bad, right?"

Kakashi looked down at the floor and then back at Tsunade.

"He was in pretty bad shape. When I got there, he was training. He has been doing that ever since we came back to the village but it also looks like…he's been crying himself out a lot."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"The Uchiha? Crying? Why do you say that, Kakashi?"

"His eyes were red and they were swollen, it didn't look like it was simply the absence of sleep plus, his voice was somehow rasp."

"Wow, so in other words, Sasuke is very affected in deed…"

"He intends to train all the time and become strong enough to kill Itachi and get her back."

"I see that…But he´ll just exhaust himself and that will do him no good. We need to think on something to do, Kakashi. We have to get that girl back or at least find out what the Akatsuki intends to do with her and the other guy."

"I agree, Tsunade-sama, but the question is how are we going to do that? I already checked and Itachi made sure to leave no traces." The Hokage sighed.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait for Jiraya to comeback. He is sure to have some information on them. Meanwhile, just keep an eye on the Uchiha."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage sighed.

"Why don't they use the door…?"

_One week later_

"I see…"

One week had passed since she had talked to Kakashi about what they were going to do about the Akatsuki and Jiraya had arrived with new information. He had come to report to Tsunade immediately and the news did involve Ike and Ari.

She had called Kakashi immediately and explained the situation. The jounin then thought about his options and decided to take action himself. He would go to Amegakure, where The intel said their hideout was and see if he can gather any more himself. Maybe he could even find Ari or Ike…_Keep dreaming, Hatake._

The Hokage had agreed though the journey to Ame was longer than the one to Sand but Kakashi would be just fine.

Neo had reported in later on about his training with Jack, Natas and Dart. They were making much too progress, just as they would suspect they would. There was a reason why she had chosen Neo to train the three of them, of course, and it looks like she wasn't wrong. She wanted to have them prepared for fights in the future and speaking of fights, the Uchiha was still training for his big fight with Itachi. Sakura had gone to tend to the wounds he inflicted to himself everyday and she was the only person he allowed to see him, not even Naruto was permitted in his list.

He thought about her every second.

_How is she? Is she hurt, sad, alone? Does she miss me?...Of course she does but… Ugh, that bastard…_

Sasuke was literally turning crazy. He always knew he was an _obsessive_ person but this was ridiculous. He knew he was obsessed with revenge and with challenging missions but never has he been obsessed for a person and much less for a girl. Yes, he was _again_,wanting _her_ to be near him, to feel her, to see her. He was so fucking addicted to that girl with the strange purple eyes and long brunette hair. Or maybe he wasn't so obsessed over her, maybe he was obsessed over the idea of Itachi, of all people, to have been the one to take her away. And he was going to get her back There was no way in this earth that he would let his older, murderer of a brother take anything else away from him.

* * *

A soft voice could be heard in the small living room. The table was filled with books and papers as Ari wrote down on them while singing one of her songs. She had been reading a lot during the night and during the day, she would sit down in the living room on a table by the small chimney to write down a new story she had in mind. Though tonight, she just wanted to write the new story all the time and finish it as fast as possible.

It had been a week since she was taken to this place and it feels like she's been here for over a month. She had already accustomed herself to the small house though not to the presence of the one that brought her there. Not that he bothered or anything, quite the contrary actually, he almost never bothered her in any way that she didn't like. They had talked about a few things; he had asked her where she came from and how it was there and she had answered but not with much detail of course. She doesn't feel alright with telling a criminal about her home or her friends. He hadn't asked about how things were between her and Sasuke and she thought it was probably because there was no doubt anymore. Though she had been very much curious, and she still is, Ari hasn't asked him anything about himself. Of course, not like he would answer anyway.

Even with all the good manners he has been treating her with, she still kept a close eye on everything he did. One could never trust someone like him. But through that careful observing, she had learned a few things about him.

First, he was organized. She had notice it in the way the dishes were put neatly one after another and how he picks up the books she leaves on the table and organizes them in alphabetical order. Second, he was a very silent person. The only times he had actually initiated a conversation was to ask something like how many fish she wanted, if she needed anything and things like that. She had always been the one to start talking about random things though it felt awkward to talk to him, of course. They were not friends but captor and captive. Still, if she didn't talked or read or wrote like she had been doing the last week, she would've gone insane.

The last thing she noticed was that he was _very_ observant. His gaze was always watching and always analyzing whatever he was looking at and in this case, it was her. His crimson piercing eyes felt like they could gaze right through her very soul.

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading to the female sitting across the table writing down on the paper. She was singing again. He noticed it was a habit of hers to sing melodies whenever she was writing and sometimes, he had heard her while she was bathing. It wasn't that her voice wasn't nice, on the contrary, it was quite pleasant to listen to, but what got his attention were the things she said in those songs. Most of the songs had a romantic meaning and he admitted they were good but there were also others that didn't had a meaning at all, it appeared as if they were for fun. Others were of tragic events and so on. He listened to the song she was singing now.

"_Come, please, I'm calling… and all I scream for you…Hurry, I'm falling…_

_Show me what it's like,_

_To be the last one standing, _

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_I´ll show you what I can do._

_And say it for me,_

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth savin' me…"_

_Hn._ Another interesting song. He realized all of the songs she sang were interesting for him, at least the ones that had a meaning. This one probably had something to do with someone wanting to prove if he or she is worth and asks someone else if he or she really is, if they are worth saving.

_Would I be worth saving?_ Itachi asked himself. He had killed his clan, his family and let his little brother to live a life full of hate towards him until he could finally get his revenge and kill him.

He awaited death. He knew his death would come with the face of his little brother and he was happy with that. He would willingly let sweet death take him away from this world so he could finally rest. But that would come later on, now he had to take care of the girl in front of him. She was the key to make his little brother's determination to achieve his revenge be the first thing in his mind, turning him much more powerful. Itachi saw it, he saw how much that purple eyed female meant to Sasuke. It was something that almost made him smile, when he saw his little brother looking at her with such tenderness, such caring gaze in his eyes; because he knew that after he had died at his hands, Sasuke would have a life to go on and a reason, other than revenge. It was a very calming sensation indeed.

Itachi looked back at Ari from his book and smirked when she yawned.

"You are not reading." He said. It took some seconds for her to register he had actually said something.

"Hm…? Oh, yes. I'm writing something new so I want to concentrate on finishing it as fast as I can."

"But you seem tired. It is better to rest and then continue." Itachi said softly and it almost made her wonder if he did cared for her well being. Though he was right, maybe she would concentrate more if her mind rested. With a sigh, she started piling the papers and stood up from the seat.

"You're right. I'll get some sleep and go on tomorrow." The girl walked to her bedroom but before closing the door, she spoke to him for manners.

"Good night." And the door closed.

Itachi kept looking at the door for several more seconds and then looked back at the pile of papers. Every time she went to sleep, he would read what she wrote. Before starting to write down the new story she said she was doing, she had been writing another one. Ari had said that it was from a movie called _V for Vendetta._

"_It's my favorite movie! My friends don't really like it because they say it's complicated but that's just cause they don't understand it. If you understand the message and the meaning of the movie, you just have to love it! Though yeah, there are people that really don't give a thing about things such as corruption and governments and other stuff like that…" _

It was one of the times she had spoke most openly to him. He had noticed she used to do that a lot whenever she was talking about things like movies, music and other activities she performed in her world.

The story from the movie was very interesting in deed. It remembered him of the ninja world somehow and he kind of admired this _V_ character. The government saw him as a terrorist but for the people, he was a hero. The hero of liberation, of freedom; of a new life without fear for their own government and where they could live as true free citizens.

The Uchiha read the new story.

_Ah, so this is a more romantic one._

It was about a girl that lived in a town called San Fernando and was in love with a man. They were going to marry but that's when the tragedy stroke. The lord of the small town wanted to deflower her before marriage but he failed and the girl escaped back to her home but the one she loved was unconscious due to a sword injury. Then she was kidnapped by bandits and pirates and was sold out to an old man who married her and left her with a big amount of money after he died. She moved back to her home town only to find out that her love was married to her sister. Then the daughter of the old man she married came back to reclaim her part of the fortune along with her pirate cousin who was undercover but happened to be the captain of the ship the girl was transported before being sold out. The pirate captain fell in love with her and she falls for him as well but he still hides his true identity to her which hurts him. Though he really isn't a pirate because he wanted, he had no other choice but now, he's on a mission to discover some criminals of the money of the crown and if he can do that, all of his pirate charges will be removed and he can be a free man.

That story reminded someway of him. But if his story were ever written, there would certainly be no romance in it.

That was as much as she had written down and though it wasn't really his type of story, it seemed interesting. He smirked and stood up, heading to his room.

_Morning_

Just like every morning during the last week, Ari woke up to the smell of breakfast. She yawned and made her way to the bathroom to do her morning necessities and then changed to her normal clothes to get out of her room.

Her food was on the counter at the kitchen so she picked it up and headed to the living room. The window by the small table let her take a look outside and see Itachi training, just like she had expected him to be doing so. The Uchiha seems to train during the morning and then at mid day he goes out as well, just like his younger brother did when he was living with Ari. She ate her breakfast, silently looking out at her captor training himself off.

One hour later, he finally came in and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Then he took a bath and joined Ari in the living room. Just like yesterday, she was writing down her story. One week had passed and it was time to see what she can do.

"Have you ever trained?" His voice broke the silence. She kept on writing and answered him.

"Sasuke taught me how to summon chakra and control it." She answered without looking at him.

"I see. But he hasn't taught you how to fight." She finished writing the sentence and looked up to him.

"Not really, why?" He remained quiet and looked at her for a few seconds and then stood up.

"I will train you. Come." And after ordering her as if she were a little dog, he went through the door and outside. She stayed a little dumbstruck and looked down at her paper and then back at the door. She shrugged and stood to follow the dark haired man.

She felt free all of sudden when she placed her feet on the soft grass and inhaled the oxygen from outside. Being one week inside a small wood house does that to you. The brunette's hair moved with the wind as she stood some feet away from Itachi, waiting for him to tell her something.

"I want to see how strong you are. Punch me." The purple eyed almost choked with her own saliva when she heard those words.

"W-What? P-Punch you?"

"That is what I said, Ari." She kept on looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language until he decided to make her do it. The next second, the Uchiha was standing just a few inches in front of her with his red sharingan eyes. She gasped sharply but didn't move and looked up to his eyes. They both stayed like that, looking at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity but was just about a minute until he repeated the words again.

"Punch me."

This time, she didn't protested. She raised her hand to prepared to strike, putting everything she had in the force of that swing of her fist. When it landed, Itachi's face moved to the side quite violently and a small line of blood escaped his bottom lip. He turned his head back and smirked, wiping the blood with the back of his hand. Ari's eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth in a surprised gasp.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said.

"You should not be sorry for something I told you to do."

"B-But you're b-bleeding!" And unconsciously, her hand went to his face and her fingers traced his bottom lip. He stiffened instantly and grabbed her hand.

"I am alright. It's nothing out of the ordinary to bleed after being punched." He released her hand and she rubbed it. He had grabbed her hand a little too tightly, it seems.

"I apologize." He whispered the apology but she heard it and smiled. Then he created distance between them once again.

"You posses a decent power in your fist. Now we just have to work on your fighting skills."

"What fighting skills? I don't have any fighting skills." She almost pouted like a little girl and Itachi smirked.

"Speed, agility, jutsu. Also how to use ninja tools." She remained quiet and nodded.

Now Itachi took out some kunais and threw them to a nearby tree, forming a triangle in its trunk. He signaled for her to come closer to take the kunai in her hand. She took the tool, feeling it's cold metal under her fingertips. She looked back at the tree and then back at Itachi who nodded his head towards the tree, indicating her to throw the kunai. She raised her hand and hesitated a little but after deciding it was the best aim she could make, the kunai flew through the wind.

It landed next to the kunai on the lower right side of the triangle. She frowned at looked at the Uchiha standing beside her, waiting for a reaction.

"It's not bad for a first time. Keep practicing." He walked towards another nearby tree and sat under it. For the next two hours, he just watched he throw kunais at the tree. She got better with almost every kunai she threw and it was quite amazing how fast she progressed. After deciding it was enough, he told her to go back inside and rest. After another hour, they went back outside and Itachi wanted to see how good her chakra control was. He told her to do the tree climbing exercise and to walk on water in a nearby small lake which she was able to do successfully.

Night came and she retreated to her room but he stayed at he stayed at the living room, watching the fire move. There was a sensation he hasn't been able to keep away and he didn't understood why it was still there. It was this tingling on his bottom lip, where he had bled earlier, when she had punched him. But it wasn't because of the cut, it was another sensation. _When she touched me…_ Yes, it was when her hands touched his face, when her fingers traced his lip to check on his small cut. But why? Why did such simple touch still felt so warm? It was almost like he…longed for it. What did that mean?

Somehow, he knew he didn't wanted to know that answer because it was not going to be good. So he simply decided to go to his room and lay down on his bed to try to get some sleep. His eyes closed but the sensation on his bottom lip didn't went away.

* * *

**Chapter nine, done! As always, thank you so much for reading and please remember to leave reviews! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10: Kakashi's Mission

**Hello everyone! I know, it's been a lot and I'm soooo sorry but I didn't had much time to write. I had to do the few-sentences-whenever-I could-thing, once again. But here it is! Chapter Ten, everyone! I'd like to thank all my noble reviewers! Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Kakashi's Mission

"_At the earth's last breath, _

_To save it, one must give their all for all_

_So they can all unite._

_For you see, it's all a matter of sacrifice."  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The rain was falling hard as always. People moved on about with their capes, continuing their normal life as if the rain wasn't really there. Ha had arrived about an hour ago and he had sent a shadow clone and Pakkun to investigate where could the base be hidden or if there was any Akatsuki roaming around. Some minutes later, Pakkun came informing him that he had found some hidden place and that he felt some unknown chakra coming from inside. Now he was in front of a strange entrance. He expected the entrance of their base to be more guarded somehow, but it wasn't though it could be a trap.

Then he feels someone getting closer and hides, masking his chakra. The strange door disappears and someone wearing an Akatasuki cloak came out. From where he was hiding, he couldn't see the face but then the person turned and Kakashi almost choked. It was Ike. Ike as in Ike from the other dimension that let him stay at his home and took care of him and Naruto and then came back and was captured by Akatsuki. Only that now, he was with the Akatsuki or else, he wouldn't be wearing the cloak.

"Kakashi, I know you're there." The silver hair's eyes widened. With a sigh, he revealed himself to Ike.

"What's going on, Ike? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be the one asking questions since you're the intruder." The green eyes said with a lot of seriousness in his voice that made Kakashi believe Ike had forgotten about who he was. But then he knew it wasn't true.

"Let's go to another place where they won't find us. Come on." He followed after Ike to a small room. There were no windows and it was poorly lit, though he could see well with his sole sharingan eye.

"Alright, to the point. Me and the dobe were captured, he was let free when I accepted to join them. They trained me and my abilities to become a shinobi and work for them. Their leader wants me for my abilities as I've been told and they want Ari as well."

"Why Ari?" Kakashi asked.

"It looks like she has something they want, probably abilities as well. But now I'm teamed up with some blue guy named Kisame. He was Itachi's partner but since Itachi is on a mission…"

"He was told to capture Ari."

"Yeah, and they told me he succeeded."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"But he has to keep her safe and unharmed so she's not in any immediate danger. But still, that Itachi guy is weird… there's something about him that's different from the other guys in this place…"

"I see…but until when will Itachi have her? They already have her so what are they waiting for to do whatever they are going to do?"

"I don't really know." They both remained quiet for a minute or so until Kakashi broke the silence.

"You have abilities?" He asked.

"Yeah, they say it's an eye technique or something. I once made Itachi fall to his knees in pain when he tried to use his own technique on me." The jounin's eyes widened a little. Taking down Itachi's sharingan with an eye technique?

"Is that what they think Ari has?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know but that would really explain the weird eye color she has." Then the silver haired remembered a conversation he had with Sasuke days earlier when he had visited him.

"_She has something." The Uchiha said after several minutes of complete silence._

"_Hm?" Kakashi looked at his ex-student._

"_She asked me to teach her how to summon chakra. I did."_

"_And what happened?"_

"_She summoned it on the first try. And she summoned a big amount. And just before that, we…she pushed me off of her and I felt some force that was too much to be her own normal one. I used my sharingan and saw the flow of chakra on her hands."_

"_Like Sakura?"_

"_Something like that. But Sakura summons her chakra all at once, Ari uses her chakra unconsciously, she maintains her flow of chakra all the time she wants other than use it at once. It's really something I haven't seen before, Kakashi."_

The jounin finished telling Ike about the conversation and another silence followed.

"So she does have abilities…" The green eyed whispered.

"Then there's another thing going on here… There aren't any people in your world that have those abilities, right?"

"Not that I know of."

"…Then why do you and Ari have those abilities?" Ike turned his eyes back to Kakashi slowly, taking in what he had just said. _No, there's no way…How could that even happen?_

"C'mon Kakashi, you're not thinking…?"

"Ike, there's something you must learn about this world. Things are never as they seem, you must look underneath the underneath and anything can happen."

* * *

"Man, I so miss playing Call of Duty… You know, there was going to be a new release. Black Ops." Jack said as he kept on throwing kunai at a tree along with Natas.

"Yeah, but I've heard it's a little suckish. Specially the online but that the zombies are cool." His younger brother said.

"I heard that too. I was planning to buy it but of course, that was before Ari decided to run back to Sasugay and they did the jutsu and before we ended HERE with NEO, who's been training our asses out!" He screamed the last part so Neo could listen to which said shinobi smirked.

"This is good training and besides, you're just lazy. You've never liked doing exercise."

"Well, I prefer to train our chakra or our speed than our accuracy… or our strength."

Neo narrowed his eyes and approached Jack and Natas.

"Alright, time to spar. Jack versus Dart and the winner against Natas and whoever wins then, will go up against me."

"Great…" Both Jack and Dart said as they stood in front of each other to fight. Natas went to stand next to Neo to watch them.

"Hey Neo, why did they chose you to train us?" Natas asked the green eyed jounin.

"Well Natas, I was more prepared for this." Neo answered as he sat down and rested his back against a tree.

"Uhhh, but why?" Natas asked again.

"Because I have been to your world." The chubby green eyed answered and the dark haired widened his eyes.

"You've been to it? Really?" He asked again.

"Yeah, that's why I'm so fat right now. The food there has too much cholesterol and fat but it's so good…"

"Yeah, it's called fast food." Natas decided not to interrupt Neo on his thoughts about the food so he just kept on watching how Jack and Dart fought against each other.

* * *

Now two weeks had past.

She had gotten even more used to being there in that small house with Itachi. There was something she had noticed recently and it was that she no longer feared him. Not that she liked him either, of course, but the fear that he might do anything bad to her or hurt her in anyway, was gone. In fact, he had been nothing but a gentleman to her.

He makes food for her, buys things that she uses for her, he washes the dishes, cleans some of the house (Though she convinced him to let her help) and trains her. It's very hard to believe someone like him, who Sasuke had described him as a criminal and a madman, was able to do all that. Not to mention that he showed care for her well being. When she sneezed too much or coughed, he had went out and come back with some medicine; and when she had fallen asleep writing or reading on the living room, he had pulled a blanket to cover her so she won't be cold.

Right now, she was taking a bath. Itachi had taught her how to do some other things with chakra like clones, replacement techniques and even some fire jutsu. _The Fire Ball Jutsu was the one, I think._ He had taught her how to fight as well; how to punch correctly, evade attacks, know how to counter them, how to prevent what the opponent will do. He always said it was better to wait and for the opponent to attack first, to always be analyzing what was happening and be ready for whatever it had in store.

She got out of her bath, put on some clothing and headed to the living room where he probably was waiting. She wasn't wrong because there he was, sitting in the table reading another book. Itachi was wearing the usual black shirt and light gray pants he always wore to be in the house and he was bare foot. He looked up at her and nodded to let her know he had acknowledged her. She nodded back and sat down in the chair across him in the table.

"Umm, Itachi?"

"Hm?" She looked at his sharingan eyes directly, she didn't had to evade them anymore because she was no longer afraid of them.

"Can you tell me about the sharingan? That's how it's called, right?"

"The sharingan is a kekkei genkai or a bloodline trait, passed down within a clan. The Uchiha are the possessors of the sharingan. There are others like the Hyuga that have other kekkei genkais."

"I see, and which is the strongest?" She said.

"Every bloodline has different abilities that the other doesn't have. It's difficult to say which is the strongest, Ari-san."

"Oh, alright…why do you keep calling me Ari-_san_?"

"Hn."

"Geesh, you too? Your brother is the same way…that stupid 'Hn'. Is that part of your vocabulary or a family thing?" She said that and crossed her arms. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"It is just a matter of manners, Ari-san. Did you not had manners in your world?"

"Of course we did, but we didn't had to call anyone _san_ as a way of showing manners. Why do you have to say that?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Here we use suffix to show respect. We say 'sama' after the name of someone important. We say 'san' after the name of a normal person. 'Chan' is for a female friend and 'kun' is for a male one."

"Ohh, so that's why I've heard Sakura refer to Sasuke as 'Sasuke-kun'."

"That's correct." She smiled and thought of something.

"Then I can call you…Itachi-kun?" She said shyly. He stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If you consider your captor as a friend then I do not mind." She frowned. He was right, he was her captor not a friend. But he felt like that one week ago. Now, he felt like something more than a captor because a captor didn't do all those things he did for her. He was a friend or at least was beginning to be one.

"Alright, then Itachi-kun it is!." She giggled and got her papers to keep on writing her story. He smirked at her enthusiasm.

He stayed watching her as she kept on writing. She was so into the story that she didn't noticed it. He had been wondering what was that Ari had that the other girls in the village didn't. Two weeks was all it took for him to realize what but he couldn't put it in words. He could brainstorm them but he wanted to put that reason in a single sentence, though it seemed impossible, but he could give it a try.

First, she was honest. She always said the truth even if she shouldn't, that could bring her problems later on. Second, she was smart. He had found out when she always asked him questions and always analyzed everything he said. Third, she was a very enthusiastic person. She was cheerful and optimistic and she had a way to make people smile or amuse them like she had done with him.

Being in the Akatsuki changed anyone. He was once happy, he was once cheerful and smiled but that ended one day when his father had taken him to one of the clan's meetings. Until he found out about the coup d'état. His clan was going to destroy the village he loved so much, his home. Many innocents would be killed, many would suffer and the war would start all over again. He had fought in the war himself when he was four and he preferred to stay with that horror than let any other child pass by it again. Then he had to take a decision, the family or the village and he had decided the village; for the sake of all the people of Konoha. But he couldn't kill his brother…no, he couldn't kill his little Sasuke, the only one that showed him unconditional love. And now, here he was, with his little brother's girl, reading a book. Life sometimes is so amusing.

And soon, he was going to die at the hands of that very same brother.

"Hey, Ita-kun…" He was brought out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He smirked at the 'Ita-kun'.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Itachi Uchiha almost choked.

Yes, last but not least, this girl was unpredictable.

_That night_

It was about midnight and Itachi was ready to go to sleep. He was walking to his room but stopped when he heard some noise coming from Ari's room. He got closer to the door to hear better and could make out the sound of short, loud intakes of breath. _She's sobbing…_

Why was she sobbing? She had been alright the whole day. Maybe she was hurt or maybe she was sad. Of course she was sad, she had been captured and was now alone with a criminal. Your friends have no idea where you are and even if they did, the chances of them getting her out were so small it was almost none. Then he got that feeling, the same feeling he had been having the last week and now he knew very well what it was: Concern…caring. He cared for her. He had just known her for two weeks and he cares for her. He hasn't cared for anyone than his little brother and now he cares for his woman. Maybe it was because of that, because she was Sasuke's girl and he wanted his little brother to have a normal life with her.

But what could he do now? Should he burst in and ask her if she's alright when she's clearly not? His hand was reaching for the handle of the door but he stopped when he heard her whispering between sobs.

"_Mom…Dad…I miss you so much…Jack, Natas, Ike…Sasuke…Oh, Sasuke… Why me?...At least…I-I'm with Itachi…h-he's very good with me but… I miss you all…so much…"_

Itachi turned around and leaned against the wall next to her door. It was like she was talking to some invisible person and probably that was her way of taking it all out. He sighed and thought about his family once again. He missed his mother a lot. She was caring and sweet, like any mother should be. His father…well, his father's a special case. He loved him of course, every child loves their parents but… that's it. Itachi just loved him because of that, because he was his father, nothing else.

He heard some movement in the room and then the doorknob turned. He looked back at her door and saw when it opened, revealing a face wet with tears and with swollen eyes. That sight made his heart chest tighten and an unpleasant sensation ran through him. He didn't liked to see her cry.

The Uchiha remained silent and watched as she looked up to him, her lavender eyes clouded by sadness. She gave him a sad smile and just lunged herself on him. He stood frozen as she cried into his chest, loud and hard. Then her body slowly went to the floor, her legs too weak to keep her standing and her hands clinging to his shirt. He let himself be taking down, his back sliding down the wall until they were both sitting on the floor. She was still crying and her hands were now around his neck, hugging him as she let it all out. Itachi was still at a loss to what to do. He tried to understand what she was saying but the sobs didn't allow it.

Finally, she started to calm down and her body relaxed a little more, shaking much less now that the sobs were subsiding. Only then did his hands came up to her back, slowly at first, as if he was scared to hurt her but then he tightened his hold around her, embracing her. He could feel her shaky breath on his neck, his shirt was now wet with her tears but he didn't minded. Slowly, he rested his chin on her head and that somehow calmed her even more because her breathing was now more even. After several minutes of remaining like that, she looked up at him and that's when he noticed exactly how close they both were but apparently, she didn't minded because she smiled to him.

"Thank you, Itachi. I don't know what got on into me but…thank you for letting me get it all out. You're really a good friend." And then she smiled again and rested her head on his chest. She curled herself up against him and chuckled.

"You know, I've never had a big brother but if I did, I know he would've been a lot like you."

His eyes widened. She just said he was like a brother to her? That he would make a good older brother of hers? How can she even think that? He had killed his family, tortured his own little brother and now, taken her away from him. But then he realized why; because she was Ari. She was just being herself and he had learned that she posses a heart that almost no one has. She can't hate, maybe she did hated him at first but now, she had known him and didn't cared for what he had done.

He looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep on his chest. His eyes softened and he smiled lightly. And then, his heart filled with an ache that made his chest tighten. An older brother. He was already an older brother and he didn't wanted to be the older bother to someone else, only to make them suffer as much as he's made Sasuke suffer. He wanted to be something more, he needed to be something more, his heart was aching for that. He looked at her closed eyes and at the small smile playing on her lips as she slept. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what it was, the sensation, the feeling, the ache…

His sharingan eyes closed and a sigh escaped his lips. He knew it all along but he had tried so much to deny it, to forget it. But now he couldn't, he had to tell it to himself what it was. It was something he hasn't had in several years and thought he would never know again. It was love.

Itachi Uchiha, for the first time, had fallen in love with someone.

_And that someone happens to be my little brother's girl._

_

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah, I know. A love triangle xD But don't worry, No one will dump anyone to go with the other (No one being Ari) -cough- But anyway, very interesting things will happen in this story. You all just need to keep on reading to find out ;D Thank u for reading and remember to review! See ya!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 11: Closer

**Hey everyone! Chapter eleven is here! This is the chapter of truth :P You'll see what I mean ;D Thanks for everyone who reviewed and now, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Closer

"_I can feel you, can you feel me?_

_I know you do because you're in me._

_I'm getting closer, I'll go to you._

_Just to hear you say: I love you too."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Another week had passed and Kakashi was back home. He had very useful information about the plans of the Akatsuki and now they could make some kind of strategy to prevent them. They had a reunion at the Hokage's office where Kakashi explained to Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke of what had happened. The Uchiha became tense immediately while the blonde started to say things about 'going to rescue her already'.

"We know now where Itachi has her but still, there is a very small chance that we'll get her back. This is Itachi we're talking about." Kakashi said.

"But all four of us can go up against him! We can beat him and get her back!"

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. Not even me or Sasuke can go up against him and he can easily call for a backup. We have to think on a plan." Sasuke groaned.

"We take him out." The dark haired said.

"Alright, listen up. This will be your new mission. You will go to where Itachi Uchiha has Ari captive and you will do whatever it takes to get her back. Any questions?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi said while Sakura shook her head.

"You will begin tomorrow at dawn. Dismiss!" All four shinobi disappeared to prepare themselves for their new mission. Tsunade remained quiet for sometime.

"You knew where he was, didn't you?" She said.

"Yes…" Jiraya appears in a poof of smoke next to the Hokage.

"But I know it won't work. They won't be able to bring her back."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, I know that Uchiha and I know the Akatsuki. Do you really think they weren't watching their new member? By now, they probably sent someone to tell Itachi to change location or to prepare himself." Tsunade sighed.

"Maybe you're right but…I had to let them fight for that chance to get her back. They deserve to try."

Ike and Kisame were getting closer to the small house and by now, Itachi should know they're nearby so they slowed their pace. It was better if Ari didn't see Ike or Kisame for that matter, so they would wait until the Uchiha came to them.

Some distance away, hidden by the trees, Ari threw punches at Itachi who easily blocked them. They were training as everyday and right now they were having a friendly spar. She was practicing her punches and the strength on them as Itachi blocked them. She was getting much better, making a lot of progress with every time they trained. Her chakra control was very amazing indeed and there was a reason to that.

Part of his mission was to discover the abilities she possessed and he had found out what, so part of his mission was done. Her ability was quite curious indeed. She could control chakra. Literally. She could add more strength to herself by controlling the chakra in her body, how it moved and to where it moved. Other than releasing all her chakra at once on one specific part of her body, for example, how Tsunade has her amazing strength, she could conserve her chakra. She didn't had to release it, just control how it works, how it moves in her body. So in other words, she doesn't waste chakra, she controls it, making her be very useful in a fight and as a medic.

She had mentioned she would like to learn to heal like Sakura did. He had shown her basics of medical jutsu and she had learned them with no problem at all. But he wasn't a medical ninja so it was not that much but he had went and bought some books for her. She had started to read them yesterday and today she was all excited to show him something that appeared on the book. The brunette had done it very well, he expected anything less. He knew who she was, of course. Who she really was…

Then, familiar chakra signatures got nearer to the perimeter and Itachi knew what that meant. He told Ari to stop and rest a little and practice with ninja tools while he went to check on something. She nodded and grabbed some kunai to throw them at the trees. The Uchiha gave one last look at her form before turning around and sprint through the trees to the nearby chakra signatures. When he got there, Ike and Kisame were waiting for him.

"Well, kid. It's been sometime, ehh?" Itachi nodded and greeted both Akatsuki's.

"Kisame, Ike-san." Ike nodded.

"What brings you hear?" The Uchiha asks.

"We came to inform you about a recent event, didn't we Ike?" Kisame said and Ike almost rolled his eyes at him."

"Kakashi came to the base some days ago and I told him about Ari's and my abilities. He also knows where you have her so he'll probably come soon with his team to get her. We wanted to come and notify you so you can do the necessary arrangements." Ike said. Itachi remained quiet for a moment and then nodded his head.

"I will make what is necessary to keep on with my mission. Has leader-sama requested anything else of me?"

"No, he said to simply keep with your original mission until furthered notice."

"Alright."

"How is she?" Ike asked. Itachi smirked at the green hair's worried question.

"She is alright, Ike-san. I have been giving her some training which she has successfully accomplished. I have also found what some of her abilities are but I prefer to inform later, when I know all of them."

"Good, then I guess we can leave now that you know that your little brother's team will come for the girl."

"Very well. I will continue with my assignment." He nodded to Ike and Kisame and both Akatsuki's nodded back before jumping up to the trees and disappearing.

Itachi stood there for a moment, thinking on what he should do. He had two options: Stay and fight or move to another place.

The first one was rather dangerous. He could fight against his brother, the copy nin and the nine tails, though it would not be so easy. The only problem would be that their medic would be free to go after Ari and of course, the brunette will not put up a fight, not because she's weak, but because she wants to leave with his little brother. The idea of moving to another place was appealing… _Why is it so appealing?_ Of course he knew it was, the idea of staying with her made him smile… He really wanted to stay with her, to see her everyday and hear her beautiful voice that brings him so much delight. But he knew very well that will stop. She's just a mission and soon, whenever Madara decides to do something, she will be gone.

He stopped his thoughts right there. _What_ _will_ Madara do with Ari? He sure wasn't going to kill her because he wouldn't have made him capture her and keep her safe. _Maybe he won't kill her now…maybe whatever he's going to use her for will cause her to die in the end…_He couldn't allow that. He won't allow that. If that old heartless shell of an Uchiha was going to use Ari, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

He rubbed he towel against his head to dry his ebony hair while walking to the closet. Sasuke looked for his boxers and tossed the towel to a side when he found them. He slipped them on and headed to the bed.

Tomorrow was finally the day.

_Wait for me, Ari. I'm going to you soon, just hang on._

He had been training for the last weeks to get ready for this moment, the moment where he would get her back at last. It has been a torture to be without her all this time. He got used to live under the same house as her and to even feel her warmth near him for the time he had been in the other world. All this time, he has been recalling every single time, every single memory he had with her and used them as motivations for his training.

The first time he had seen her, the first impression, as many call it. She had locked eyes with his and there was something in those deep, purple-blue eyes that got his attention. They weren't looking at his own onyx ones with the same admiration the other fan girls did, it was somewhat analytical. After Naruto's little comment, he had ended up living with her and the Hyuuga heiress, making him think life couldn't get worst. It's not that he hated her or anything but, it was just that she made him feel somehow different, in a way that the Uchiha wasn't very happy with. It was just this thing in the pit of his stomach, a strange feeling in his chest every time he saw her or even heard her voice.

Later on, it had gotten worst. The feeling got back every time he felt her presence, therefore, it was all the time because she was with him all the time. It infuriated him, exasperated him to have that everlasting feeling. But then things had started to happen. Things like the kiss, the party, the argument, that rainy day, the beach…

He remembers how that kiss happened.

_He was sitting outside the bathroom door waiting for his turn to bath. The brunette was taking a bath and she had been in for a while now. He let out a frustrated sigh, let his clothes on the floor and sat on the bed. The only bathroom in the house was next to her room, not really inside but very close to it so he could see when she got out. _

_Five minutes later, the door of the bathroom opened and revealed a young brunette woman wearing only a towel. He tried, oh he tried so hard not to look over her body, but it was simply too much. Once he saw her for a first time, she was obviously attractive, he wouldn't deny that, but it was something he could handle. Now, she was standing right in front of him when she had just got out of bathing, her hair wet on her shoulder, her bare shoulders and legs visible as the only thing she had on to cover herself was a simple, thin towel. _

_He swallowed hard but not enough for Ari to notice. She started walking outside the bathroom to her room, rubbing her wet hair with another towel she picked up. The brunette didn't even notice Sasuke was actually there staring at her walking inside the room because she momentarily forgot she even had guests in her house. Ari wasn't looking at where she was walking and she just kept on scrubbing her hair, massaging her head in the process. Until her feet found Sasuke's clothes on the floor and inevitably got tangled with them, causing her to start falling._

_The Uchiha only had time to snap out of his thoughts when Ari was already falling on him, her hands looking for support on his shoulders causing him to fall back against the bed. She let out a small scream as they both fell against the mattress but the scream was silenced when her mouth met with Sasuke's. _

_Both of their eyes widened instantly as they held their breaths. Several seconds passed as purple-blue and dark eyes kept on starring at each other. For those seconds, neither of their minds made any coherent thoughts of the situation, they were just frozen. But suddenly, Ari was the one to first react when she became more conscious of the feeling Sasuke's lips on hers had, of the warmth they caused as they were pressed to hers. _

_She pushed herself away from the Uchiha as fast as she could and gasped outloud._

"_How dare you? You kissed me!" She screamed at him. _

"_You were the one who went on me!" He screamed back._

"_Because your stupid clothes were on the floor! It's your fault!"_

"_Then you should've been more careful and see where you walk! It's not my fault that your blind!"_

"_I'm not blind! This is my house and you can't just leave all your clothes around like you owned the place!" In that moment, Hinata had heard the screams of both and opened the door to check on them._

"_Sasuke-kun, A-Ari-chan, c-calm down…" Her small voice was heard and made both people shut up and look at her then back at each other. Their eyes narrowed and both made grunting noises._

"_Tch, just get the hell out of my room." And with that, she threw his clothes outside to the small aisle and closed the shut the door. _

"_Hn. Stupid." He picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom._

Sasuke laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Who would've thought that girl would end up being the one he would fall in love with? Life is very strange indeed.

Remembering all the other memories he had with his smiling brunette lover, the Uchiha drifted to a long needed sleep.

* * *

Itachi woke up early as always and started to prepare some breakfast. His eyes were now onyx black and his eyesight was very blurry. His vision had gotten worst every time he used the Sharingan or the Mangekyou but it couldn't be helped those times. Right now, he tried to evade every fight were he would need the Mangekyou or fight without using it at all. It was not like he depended on the Sharingan to fight, because his abilities in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu were exceptional, but one gets used to using their bloodline trait.

His eyesight with the Sharingan wasn't that much better than without it but it helped at least a little. He didn't wanted Ari noticing that he had to read things closer than normal people or that he had to narrow his eyes and force them to understand the outline of something or someone.

He wondered how she looked… if he had a perfect vision like before, how would the brunette girl look with details? If he could see that shine in her eyes and the shape of her lips as she smiled. If she looked so beautiful to him with his deteriorated vision, she would have to look like an angel with a perfect one.

Breakfast was ready and he left it in the oven to maintain it warm. The elder Uchiha headed outside to see how the day had started. November had started and it was starting to get cold. He used to sleep without a shirt and now he wore a long sleeved one. He breathed in fresh air prepared to start his morning training exercises, knowing that in an hour or a little more, Ari would wake up.

Taking out some shurikens, he closed his eyes and disappeared into the air, throwing all of them at the targets. He repeated the same thing over and over, like a graceful dance of daggers. To Itachi, it was so natural to throw the shuriken without even thinking on how to do it. His mind was thinking on what he was going to do about his brother's team and Ari. Letting her go was out of the question, he needed her to find out what Madara's plans are. However, no matter how much he didn't wanted to, he knew that it would end up in a fight of him against team seven.

That was something he doesn't like at all.

He didn't wanted to fight, the only fight he wants is the one against his little brother so Sasuke could finally be free from his revenge. But now, everything changed. He had to stay alive to see what was that Madara wanted and to protect her from whatever that was. He was determined to do so.

He had finished his training and now he was finishing washing himself up. He tied his hair in his usual low ponytail and headed towards the living room. Once he sat down, he heard the door to Ari's room open and he looked to see the sleepy woman walk up to the living room. He smirked and stood up again to pick up the plates and bring them to the table. When he came back, she was sitting down rubbing her eyes and yawning slightly. When she noticed him enter, the girl looked up with her lavender eyes and offered him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Ita-kun."

"Good morning, Ari."

He placed the breakfast in front of her on the table and smirked as he watched her smell it. His onyx eyes observed her form and they softened. Sometimes she was such a little girl.

She finished eating and Itachi retrieved the plates back to the kitchen. He went back to the living room and told Ari to go outside and get ready for their training. She got all excited to be able to show him her new medical jutsu she read about in the book. Ari started explaining to him the jutsu and he listened. It was quite complex but she seem to understand it very well. After that, he told her to practice her ninjutsu and after that, he would show her basic genjutsu. She seemed quite capable of understanding how they worked.

While watching her practice, he made a decision on what to do about the situation with team seven. He would move her to another place but he was staying. There was another small house some miles away closer to the border of the Fire Nation, one of the many he and Kisame used when they were away from the base. After finishing the training and making something to eat, he would prepare his things and tell her to prepare hers so they could move afterwards.

"So how am I now?" She asked panting after finishing their little spar.

"You are making very good progress. Wash yourself while I prepare some food."

"Right!." She jumped off back to the house, still having a little more energy in her, while Itachi raised a brow at her hyper activeness. The Uchiha prepared some dango for both of them and waited for her while preparing his things, not like he had much to pack. He grabbed some supplies and picked some robes and thick jackets he had bought for the winter time. Then he went to the living room and placed all of her papers, books and drawings in a bag, trying his best not to damage them.

He heard the shower go off indicating that she was done so he got out a scroll and performed the jutsu to seal all his things in it. She came just when the puff of smoke was disappearing.

"What was that?" Ari asked.

"A jutsu to seal some things."

"What things?" She tilted her head to side.

"You shall see later. Now, I prepared some dango."

"Ohhh! I like dango!" Then she looked at the table and saw that her papers and the books were gone.

"Where are the books?"

"I packed them."

"Packed? We're moving?" The brunette asked while taking a ball of dango in her mouth.

"Yes, there has been a change of plans and we have to move to another location." Itachi said. Ari remained quiet, thinking it over.

"They're coming…Sasuke's coming for me…!" She whispered more loudly the last part.

"Hn…" Her lavender eyes narrowed at him.

"We're not leaving. I'm staying here until Sasuke comes for me!" She screamed the last part and stood up abruptly from the table.

"I'm afraid that is not happening, Ari. My mission is to not let them take you and that's how it will be."

"No! You can't do this! He's your brother, why do you do this to him? You have any idea how much he has suffered because of you!" She screamed again and Itachi remained quiet, deciding to let her talk all she wanted.

"I take it back! What I said about having a brother like you! I'd prefer to be alone all my life than have some monster of a brother like you! I hate you!" And with that, she threw the plate to the floor and headed to her room, the door closing with a very loud bang.

The Uchiha's eyes were wide. He was frozen in the spot with everything she had said. He was a monster, he was no longer the brother she wanted or the best friend, he was the person she now hated. It wasn't the first time he had been called monster, criminal, murderer, or much other bad things. He never denied those things or really cared because they were all true. He was a monster, a criminal and a murderer. But it never actually _hurt_. Even Sasuke, his dear little brother, had called him such things and told him of his great hate but it didn't hurt as much as it did now.

He knew why it hurt, because the one that had called him a monster and had said to hate him wasn't just anyone or his brother, it was _her. _It was Ari. It hurt to know that she thought all that about him and it hurt to know that she hated him because that's what he least wanted her to feel for him…

But he couldn't blame her of course, he would hate himself too if he were in her place. In fact, he already hates himself. He could hear her in her room, sobbing. She was crying again and only he was to blame. He's making the only person above everyone else that he wants to see happy, cry.

He placed his head between his hands, wanting to punch himself. He had to do something to at least make her stop crying.

He had finished packing all he needed and all the supplies were ready, now only her stuff was left. She was still sobbing lightly and he decided to go to her room. When he turned the doorknob, it was unlocked and he opened it slowly so to not make too much noise. He entered and closed the door behind him with the same steadiness and then turned back to look at the sight before him.

The bed was a mess, there was a chair turned over and some of the clothes on the small closet were tossed on the floor. On the right side of the bed, down on the wooden floor, was Ari with her legs up to her chest and her arms around them. Her face was buried between her knees and her brunette hair served as a curtain to hide her face from view. Her back was shaking slightly due to the sobbing but he knew that she noticed he was there.

He got closer slowly and seated on the edge of the bed next to her who was on the floor. She stopped sobbing moved her head slightly, probably to see him from between the curtain of brunette hair. He looked down at her form and closed his eyes. It really made him angry to see her like that.

"Ari…" He called her name to see if there was any reaction but he was just given silence. After waiting and seeing she wouldn't do anything, he sighed and slowly slid himself down to the floor beside her.

She sobbed lightly again and moved a little more away from him. Itachi's head lowered, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

"You're right, I am a monster… a criminal capable of killing his own family and betray his village."

She sobbed again but this time, she moved her head up and looked at the Uchiha's eyes. His heart ached when he met her now dark lavender pools shinning with wet tears, the sadness and hurt so visible in them. They stayed like that for several seconds, just looking at each other in the eyes until her gaze moved down to the floor.

"I don't understand…" Her voice shaking slightly said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How can you…be so cold and…so warm at the same time." She said, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"Hn…" He didn't understood what she meant. She noticed and looked back at him.

"You're a murderer and a criminal…but you don't act like one." _So that's what she means._ Now he's the one that looks down to the floor and waits for her to say something else. Her lips curve into a small, sad smile and she looks back at the floor again.

"I don't understand. It's almost like you don't want this…like you're not a criminal but you have no other choice. It's almost like you're acting like other people expect you to act, even when in reality, you're not." Her voice was a small whisper in the room and he looked back at her dropped head and closed his eyes before looking up to the wall in front of him.

"Sometimes you have to play a role for others to believe in you." Ari looked back at Itachi and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. He smirked and looked at her.

"If you want others to believe, you must show what you are saying."

"Even if what you want to say is a lie?" She asked. He didn't say what he wanted others to believe was a lie or a truth but she knew it was a lie. He smirked again. She was much too smart for her own good.

"Hn."

"So in other words, you don't want to be a criminal. You just follow orders." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Itachi sighed and looked back at her.

"Believe what you wish." Now she got closer to him.

"Why, Itachi? Why do you do this? That's all I want to know. Who are you really?" The Uchiha's eyes closed and then he looked back at the floor.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, clan prodigy, ANBU Captain, loyal Konoha shinobi and an older brother. Murderer of his family and traitor of his village."

"Itachi, please. No more riddles or paradoxes." She pleaded slowly. He looked back at her and his mind raced on what to do. Should he tell her everything? It was his mission, his duty, his burden. Only he was able to carry on with all that and he didn't wanted anyone else to share it with him. But another side of him wanted to say it, to let it out. To tell her everything or at least a part of it. It wasn't like it would change anything, anyway."

"Your assumptions are correct, Ari. I just follow orders no matter how they are. I am loyal and that is my weakness."

"But if you are loyal, then why betray your village, your family?" He let a small smile appear on his lips but the brunette noticed it was a sad one.

"Maybe it was the reverse. Maybe I was the only loyal one…" Her eyes widened when she got the meaning of what he just said. _He was the only loyal one? But loyal to who? To the clan or to the village?_

"…_loyal Konoha shinobi…"_

"Loyal to the village…" She whispered. He nodded slowly, letting her put all the pieces together.

Her hands went to her mouth as she gasped when realization hit her. Everything he had said was added up in her mind and fell exactly into place, like the pieces of a puzzle.

"_Your assumptions are correct, Ari. I just follow orders no matter how they are. I am loyal and that is my weakness."_

"_I don't understand. It's almost like you don't want this…like you're not a criminal but you have no other choice. It's almost like you're acting like other people expect you to act, even when in reality, you're not."_

"_You're a murderer and a criminal…but you don´t act like one."_

"_Sometimes you have to play a role for others to believe in you."_

"…_and an older brother."_

Her eyes widened as her throat voiced out her thoughts.

"You're family were the traitors…the village saw and…you were loyal to the village, above the clan… They gave you orders to…" She looked back at Itachi, afraid of saying the next words.

"Annihilate the Uchiha Clan." He said coldly.

"Oh God…But…Sasuke-"

"I was to kill him as well." Itachi looked back at floor, his eyes clouded by sadness and anger.

"You couldn't do it." She said, He didn't answered but it wasn't necessary, his eyes told her everything. Several minutes passed and they remained silent, each immersed in their own thoughts.

"Then why are you doing all this? Why make him believe that it was just for power? Why not tell him the truth?...Why do you torture him?" Her voice was starting to break again, the tightening in her chest growing. She didn't wanted to cry again.

"Because it must be done. Sasuke must become stronger to face what awaits him."

"And you filled him up with hate to make him stronger? You made revenge his ultimate goal so he could get strong enough to kill you, to-" She stopped mid sentence, realizing something else.

"To kill you…you want him to be the one who ends it. Who kills you for what you've done even if you were just following orders."

"I can assure you, it is more deeper than that. I cannot let him kill me now because there are still some things that need to be resolved."

"Things like what? Keep torturing him by taking away his girl so he can fill himself with more hate for you so he can become stronger? You could've helped him become stronger by staying with him! By telling him the truth and be there for him when he needed you the most! That's what an older brother is for! You are supposed to protect him, not traumatize him!" She was now screaming and her voice broke down from all the anger that exploded in her.

Ari sobbed hard, trying to control herself to no avail. She just wanted to go back home, to get out of this place so dangerous and scary, where all of this things happened. Horrible things that hurt people, that hurt the one she loves the most. How can this world be so twisted? And what about Itachi, the man sitting next to her? She couldn't even begin to imagine how he could have felt, to have to decide between his family and his village. To save the lives of a few of his own kind or to save the lives of hundreds or thousands by stopping those beloved few. And even then, he couldn't kill his little brother and had to live the life of a traitor when in reality, he was possibly the most loyal of all ninja.

Now she cried, but she didn't cried for herself or for Sasuke, she cried for him. She cried for Itachi, for all the times he probably didn't cried or showed any emotion at all, being the perfect ninja his village wanted him to be. She forced herself to look at him, right in the eyes that were now scarlet by the reflection of the sunset's orange rays.

He was looking at her, his gaze soft but full of sadness and hurt and she couldn't help it. Her body moved and her arms locked around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She cried hard on him, much like that night a week ago and Itachi froze. The warmth of her body all over him, the softness of her long, brunette hair gracing his chin and the smell of her scent reaching his nose. He closed his eyes and almost forced his arms to move up to her back and lightly place them around her trembling form. Like last time, he just held her and let her cry on him but it was so hard to stay still, to not roam his hands over the rest of her body or to lean in to her neck and smell the delicious soft scent of orchids and lavender.

_I can hold on. She is Sasuke's and all I can have from her is this…just to hold her as a friend or a brother would do. One small mistake, and I won't even have that._

Ten minutes passed and she had finally stopped crying. Ari stood up slowly and headed to the closet. Itachi stood up as well but didn't move from his spot and watched her.

"So, I guess I have to pack some things…?" She asked. The Uchiha nodded.

"Alright then…" She started to pack things while he just watched.

* * *

Four shinobis made their way through the forests of the Fire Nation. It has been several hours since they departed from Konoha to where Itachi was hiding Ari. According to Ike, it was near the border of the Rock Country so it would take several days for them to get there.

They were moving at max speed, not having rested since they departed. There were still some more hours until night and that was when they had agreed to rest. Kakashi was the one in the front followed by Sasuke then Naruto and Sakura. Neither of them had said a word, too concentrated on the task of maintaining maximum speed.

The sun was setting and the sky was turning that beautiful shade of orange which made Sasuke's crimson sharingan eyes shine with an ethereal scarlet glow.

* * *

**It's done! Hope you all liked it and pass by my profile to see new links on the drawings I've made of Distnace :P and also so you read on my future stories that I got planned. Remember to leave a review! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: Face Off

**Hello there! Chapter Twelfth is up! Thank you all for the reviews and keep on reading my story! This chapter is shorter than the others but still important. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelfth: Face Off

_"Close your eyes, open them now._

_Tell me, what do you see?_

_Now do it again, can you see?_

_Things aren't like they seemed to be."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Team seven had found a small town during the night where they could rest. Now it was dawn so they had to keep on moving to the Rock Country, though they were already close. Maybe in a few more hours they could reach the place. He really couldn't wait to see her. The Uchiha missed her so much, he needed her so much. Soon, he would have her back and he would end his brother's miserable life.

Sakura looked at her Uchiha teammate's eyes. They were so concentrated, always looking forward. That determined gaze never leaving the onyx of his pools. The cherry blossom wanted to not believe it, to keep doubting that Sasuke had really fallen in love with someone. Sometimes, she had even thought about him being homosexual because no matter how much and Ino dressed pretty for him, he didn't paid attention to neither of them. Now that she has him right beside her, his eyes told everything. Sakura had never seen that look on his onyx orbs before, and now he had that determination, that anxiety to see Ari again.

It was more than clear now, there was no room for doubt anymore. Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with a girl that isn't even a shinobi, a girl that's not even from this world.

The thought should've made her mad. After all these years of having a crush on him, of trying to get a little more of his attention, his heart decided to follow a girl who he had only met for two weeks. But still, Sakura just smiled as she thought about Sasuke's happiness and now she knew for sure, that the Uchiha would never be happy unless he was with her. Her seafome eyes narrowed slightly in a determined look and gazed forward. They will get Ari back, for Sasuke's sake.

* * *

The sound of the door opening to the small wood house was all that could be heard. Ari entered as Itachi opened the door for her; well, Itachi's clone. The Uchiha had made a clone so it could go with her and make sure she didn't got hurt, or at least that's what he said. She was sure it was just to make sure she didn't escape. _Though he said that…He trusted me not to try to escape... _But could she really believe him?

There was something that scared her a little and that something was growing more everyday. It was trust. She trusted Itachi and something inside of her said that he really trusted her as well. Then she thought back about Sasuke. What would he think if she told him that she trusts Itachi? His criminal older brother who he hates and wants to kill? Even is in reality, the older Uchiha didn't do anything on his own will, he was just following orders. What would Sasuke do when he found out? Would he accept his brother back with open arms or still wish to kill for not choosing his family over the village?

Her purple gaze moved back to the clone of the sharingan user. Sasuke and Itachi were going to fight soon, back at the other small house where she was supposed to be held captive. Her Sasuke was so close and yet so far from her. But there was something that made her smile, the fact that the younger Uchiha had really come for her; that he cared for her.

"This will be your room. Make yourself comfortable." He said and left her alone in the room. She wondered who would win. Though she already knew of course, though that didn't mean she wanted it to be that way. Itachi will not hurt Sasuke very seriously, just enough to not let him move for sometime and leave him in the hospital to recover for several days. Her purple eyes looked outside the window and up to the sky, her mind drifting on thoughts about two certain Uchihas.

* * *

The wind was starting to pick up and it appeared like it was going to rain later on. His dark bangs moved, framing his face. His crimson sharingan eyes gazing towards the trees in front of him. Soon they would be here, his little brother's team, to rescue Ari. But the thing is that Ari won't be here and that will lead to a fight between him and his brother, Sasuke probably wanting his other teammates to not interfere. His little brother was just like that, stubborn.

Ari and his clone had just arrived to the other house. He remembers the last look the brunette had given him before she left with his clone; it was one of sorrow, pain and one of heart break. He really wasn't sure why all of those emotions had crossed her eyes but he was sure they all were caused by him, directly or indirectly. The idea of that made him somehow sick, he hated so much to see her cry or hurt in anyway, just like he hated to see Sasuke cry. Itachi smirked to himself. Of course he hated to see her suffer in any way, he had feelings for her, after all. _What would Sasuke think about that?_

The younger Uchiha would be over enraged if he found out. Itachi would have to be extremely careful with what he said to his little brother today. Any wrong word, any double meaning and Sasuke will have his suspicions.

He could feel them now, their chakras were masked but he could still feel his chakra, Sasuke's. He straightened himself off the outside wall of the small house where he was leaning to and closed his eyes, preparing himself. If it were another day with other circumstances, his little brother would be the one walking out. But since this was not that 'another day', things will be a little more different because he was going to make sure that he is the one walking out…_and back to Ari._ He sighed.

The Uchiha found it much harder every time not to think about her and honestly, it really bothered him. If he filled his thoughts of her, those thoughts will cloud his better judgment and most probably bring him trouble. He opened his eyes, his crimson sharingan blazing as he waited for his brother to come.

They were getting much closer, he could feel it. His onyx eyes turning ruby red instantly as the adrenaline started to pump through his blood, the anticipation and impatience taking over. His speed increased and now his teammates were the ones following him. They all wore robes to cover themselves more from the cold wind of the approaching winter.

"Sasuke, don't be reckless. Remember the plan." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked. Oh, he remembered the plan alright; kill Itachi, save Ari. Very simple enough.

Now he could see him, standing there in front of a small house, his back turned to him._ So the bastard knows we were coming, huh? _ That's fair because now he wouldn't feel bad to know he killed his brother without him being ready.

All four came to halt several feet away from the older Uchiha, fighting stances ready. Kakashi scanned the area and immediately knew something was off.

"She's not here." He whispered for the others to hear. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked back at Sasuke who clenched his jaw and tightened his fists.

"Welcome, Hatake, Nine-tails, medic and…" He turned slowly to face them all.

"Brother." Both Uchiha brothers locked sharingan eyes at each other. Sakura bit her lip.

_They must've known Ike went told Kakashi-sensei where Itachi had Ari captive and so they came to warn him. That gave him enough time to move her away._ The pink haired medic's gloved fists tightened and her emerald eyes narrowed. Naruto hissed under his breath something that sounded like 'that bastard' and took steps closer to Sasuke.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" The younger Uchiha's voice asked in a hushed tone but it was clear he was holding himself as best as he could. Itachi raised his head a little.

"She is not here as I am sure you have already found out. But she is safe, that I can assure you. No harm has or will come to her." The older Uchiha answered stoically to his little brother who got a step closer.

"I don't believe you, bastard. If you don't tell us where she is, I will have to crash the answer out of you!" This time, Naruto was the one to burst out. His feet started moving as he ran towards Itachi. Sakura channeled chakra to her fists and followed after him. Sasuke just stood at the same spot, watching his older brother as his teammates came down on him.

Itachi swiftly blocked Naruto's punch and jumped away to evade Sakura's own fist as it connected to the ground beneath him, causing the earth to crumble. Naruto was about to jump after him when Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Naruto, Sakura, stop it. Remember who we are dealing with here, you're both being reckless." The two teammates looked at each other and turned back to stand next to Kakashi, leaving Sasuke in front of them again.

"Leave this to me." The younger Uchiha took off his robe and tossed it to the floor next to him. Kakashi was quiet for a moment while Naruto and Sakura looked at him, waiting for his reaction. The Jounin sighed.

"Alright, Sasuke. Just don't get yourself killed." He said. The blonde and cherry blossom gasped and started to protest but Kakashi told them this was Sasuke's fight and he had to right to try and take on his brother alone. The Jounin motioned for Naruto and Sakura to stay back and the three of them took several steps away from Sasuke and Itachi.

Ari had just finished unpacking her things and putting them in the very small closet of her little room when a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." She said, knowing very well who it was. The door opened and Itachi's clone entered.

"It will start, the fight with Sasuke." He said. Ari's eyes widened.

"He's there? They will fight? Now?" The purple eyed stood up and almost jumped in front of the clone.

"Yes."

"Uhh, c'mon." She grabbed the clone from his arm and dragged him inside the room. He raised his eyebrows.

"You will tell me everything that happens, ok?" She said to the Itachi clone who smirked and nodded.

"Very well."

The wind blew once again, moving the dark bangs from their faces but their eyes never left each other's, crimson staring into crimson. Sasuke took out his sword slowly, the sound of it being unfold from its holder filling the air around them. Just when the sword was completely out, Sasuke disappeared.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and grabbed his brother's wrist just when he appeared to go down on him, sword chiming blue with Chidori. They stared at each other but neither moved. Sasuke clenched his hand harder around the hilt of his katana just as a blue lightning surrounded his entire body. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he released the grip he had on his brother's wrist to jump backwards, making the hand signs for a fire style jutsu. As he landed, a ball of fire left his mouth and was headed to Sasuke who jumped up to the air, effectively evading the attack. His blade was now high over his head, preparing to strike it down on the older Uchiha. Itachi's eyes widened as the blade sliced through his skin on his shoulder.

Sakura and Naruto gasped but Kakashi just kept on watching. After Sasuke landed on the floor, his brother's form tore off into a herd of crows. The younger brother clenched his teeth and picked up his sword, waiting for his brother to appear again.

"Very well, Sasuke. You are making some progress, I see." His voice said as Itachi reappeared behind him.

"However," he opened his eyes and showed his crimson sharingan. "it is still not enough." The older brother was now standing in front of Sasuke and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. He landed on the grass a few meters away but stood up immediately, giving a glare at his older brother's direction. Naruto took a step forward but was stopped by Kakashi who shook his head.

"Damn you…" The younger Uchiha said between teeth.

"Cursing won't get you anywhere, little brother." Itachi appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck, leaning in closer to his ear.

"You won't rescue your girl like that…" Sasuke groaned and punched his brother in the stomach but Itachi saw it and grabbed his wrist. The younger Uchiha raised his knee but the older released the grip he had on his neck and punched him faster. After that, they both started to engage on pure taijutsu. Their sharingans seeing each other's moves and evading them all together until finally Itachi got the upper hand and was able to punch Sasuke, hard, and kicked him several feet away but that didn't stopped him. He appeared in front of his brother and grabbed him by the neck, punching him in the face and in the stomach, making him cough blood up. Sakura gasped, ready to help her teammate but Kakashi once again stopped her.

After almost literally beating the crap out of him, Itachi threw him towards the direction of his team. Sasuke was groaning in pain but he still had the strength to raise his head and glare at his older brother but by then, the pink haired kunoichi had green glowing hands on his chest and made him lay back on the grass.

"Ari…" He whispered. Itachi, however, heard him and closed his eyes with a sigh. His brother was really in love with her, after all. _And now I know how he feels…_ It made him feel guilty for everything he has put his brother under but he also saw this love as an opportunity. He could use this undying love of Sasuke towards Ari as a motivation for him to get even stronger. He looked back at the scene of his brother and his teammates.

"Ari will be alright but I cannot let her out of my hands." He said and Kakashi stood up and looked at him.

"Then tell us exactly why is it that she has to remain in your hands?" The silver haired said and Itachi smirked.

"She is special, Kakashi. That's all I'm going to tell you. The rest, you should be able to figure out. Now I must leave," He raised his hand in a hand sign, "farewell." and disappeared in a herd of crows.

"Oh, that bastard! We have to go after him!" Naruto screamed.

"Stop it, Naruto. There's nothing we can do right now, we need to get Sasuke back to the village." The jounin said and looked at Sakura who nodded.

* * *

"It's over." The Itachi clone said to Ari who was biting her nails.

"B-But what happened? What about Sasuke?" She asked just when the real Itachi came in a swirl of crows. Ari gasped when she saw the birds but relaxed when the form of the older Uchiha came out of it just when the clone disappeared in a cloud smoke.

"Itachi-"

"He's alright." He said. "Sakura is tending to him and they should be back on their way to the village by now." Ari remained silent and then directed a sad smile to him.

"I see…that's…" she sighed. "good, I guess." Then she turned around and Itachi was the one to sigh slowly.

"You're disappointed." He said.

"Well, it would've been better if Sasuke won of course, but…" The purple eyed turned to face him and smiled, a real smile.

"I don't mind staying with you a little more." Itachi felt a sudden warmth on his face but controlled it instantly knowing it was a blush, and smirked, nodding his head slowly and heading to his own room and arrange his things.

He still had work to do like finding out what is that Madara is planning and getting ready for whatever it is. But also he would try to enjoy the best he could of Ari's company, before the time came when she leaves.

* * *

**The fight is over!...for now xD Yeah, it's really all for fights between Sasuke and Itachi. Then other fights with other people will come, maybe one of the two involved ;) Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to review! See Ya!**


	14. Chapter 13: Time is Running Out

**Hello everyone! Chapter Thirteen is here! Sorry for taking a little on updating but I tried to do it as fast as I could :P Thank you all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chap! Oh, ans I added a drawing on my profile about this chap ;)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Time is Running Out

"_Run back, run home_

_When night comes, when you're alone._

_And you can't find anywhere else to go._

_There's only one thing left._

_Run back, run home."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sweat. They were sweating so much, panting and gasping for air. The room had no light, no windows and it was hot as Hell but they didn't cared, it didn't mattered. They were together and that's what it counts. They are very much fucked up if someone finds them there and doing what they are doing but it was worth it. Their chances to be alone without the others are very small so they have to get every chance they have.

She stood up from his naked form and searched for her own clothes, still panting. He reached out for his own, getting his soaked in sweat green hair out of his eyes and stood up next to her. The young man wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered to her ear.

"How much do we have to stand? Why don't we just get away right now?"

"We can't, Ike. You know it. It is too risky for us but soon, this organization will be no more and we will be free. But for that, we must keep ourselves alive." Her velvety voice said.

"But when will this be, Konan?" The green haired sighed.

"Soon…" She picked up her robe and put it on, exiting the small room and closing the door behind her, leaving Ike alone in the darkness.

* * *

Pain. Again.

He could feel the pain but he wasn't awaked, or at least, his eyes wouldn't open. He tried again but still all he could see was nothing, just black. It was like his eyelids weight a tone. But why the Hell was he able to feel the way all his body hurt. Wait, why was he in pain in the first place? He concentrates and recalls the recent events. First, Kakashi had come with news on Ari and Itachi and where they were, which lead them to go find them. Second, they did found them. And third, he fought against Itachi and once again, lost. So that's the reason why he is unable to open his eyes and feels so much hurt.

But then he heard voices around him. The voices were echoes but he was able to distinguish them though not understanding exactly what they were saying. His teammates were there, Sakura, Kakashi, the dobe and…Sai? _Fuck_. He doesn't like that guy.

The first time he saw him was when he had been brought by the snake to him, when his teammates had gone to Orochimaru's hideout to bring him back to the village. He was Sasuke's replacement while he was training under the snake sannin. That is, until he killed Orochimaru and decided to return to the village after fighting against Itachi and losing once again.

That fact brought him back to his frustration. His brother still had Ari under his grasp, he couldn't save her, again. He had to do something, anything to become stronger than his brother but there is so little he can do right now. That makes him feel so fucking pissed off.

* * *

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Ari said as a huge ball of fire came out of her mouth. Itachi jumped to evade the jutsu and threw one of his own at her. She rolled on her side and threw shurikens at him which he deflected with a kunai. He landed on the floor crouched down and smirking at Ari who was smirking back.

"You are getting better." He said. The purple eye's grin widened and she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I just have a good teacher." And then she winked at him. He felt that warmth on his cheeks and had to stop himself from actually smiling.

"Hn. Go inside and bath. I will prepare dinner meanwhile."

"Alright." She walked back towards the house and he watched her retreating form. He found it more difficult to stop himself from staring at her all the time as the days passed. And it didn't help the fact that she was so oblivious to it, so innocent that she didn't noticed that he was actually checking her out instead of watching her fighting techniques. Just when she disappeared inside the house, he felt someone else's chakra, a chakra he knew very well.

"So you're being a sensei now, Itachi?" The voice said from somewhere behind the trees. Itachi turned around to face him just when Pain came out from the shadows.

"Pain. What are you doing here?" The Uchiha's stoic expression is on now and his cold voice asks.

"I came because _he_ told me so. It's time to bring the girl to him so he requested for you to bring her to him." Pain's deep voice said but Itachi's stoic expression remained on.

"When?"

"You start traveling tomorrow to Rain." There was a pause before Itachi asked him.

"Why do you need her? What is her role in all of Madara's plans?" Pain smirked.

"Interested in the girl, are we, Itachi?" The ebony haired just looked straight at Pain's Rinnegan eyes without saying a word.

"Alright. You must know who she is by now. Madara wants her because of that, her power is necessary in order for his plans. He already has the other, Ike, in his grasp now the time has come for her as well…" his Rinnegan eyes looked back at the house. "It will be the end of her." Pain said. Itachi narrowed his eyes and thought about asking more but preferred to stay silent; he didn't wanted Pain suspecting anything so he would go on and tell Madara.

"Very well, we shall start traveling tomorrow towards Rain."

"Alright. Then I'll leave. We will be expecting you both." The orange haired pretend leader of the Akatsuki nodded and raised his arms to do a hand sign, then he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

The Uchiha clenched his teeth and tightened his fists, looking back at the house. This was not good, definitely not good. He wanted to prepare Ari better, to train her as best as he could so that maybe together they could stand a chance against Madara to at least stop him so they could run away. But now, Itachi had to make a decision, fast.

He went inside and prepared some food for Ari and himself though he wasn't in the mood to eat exactly. His mind had been processing all the possibilities of everything he could do to somehow stop Madara but all just seemed to be difficult. The only thing that had a chance to work was getting away, escaping somewhere safe before Madara could notice his betrayal. But the hard thing was that the only place safe for Ari was the least safest place for him.

Konoha, his home.

Her purple eyes were closed as she sighed, enjoying the fresh water go down her body. She enjoyed training with Itachi. He was such a good guy with her, always making sure she was alright, if she needed anything and also she was training her. He would be like, the perfect boyfriend. She blushed at that thought. _Oh God, I'm actually thinking about Sasuke's brother as a perfect boyfriend? Shame on me! _But she had to admit it is true. Not only is he caring and smart and responsible and organized and…you get the point; he was also physically acceptable. _Yeah, acceptable as in absolutely gorgeous, completely desirable and perfect. _

But no matter how perfect Itachi was, the one she loved was Sasuke.

She went out of the bath, put on some clothes which were a black long sleeved shirt of Itachi and the shorts of her normal kunoichi clothes. Which left her long shaped legs uncovered for Itachi to see but she didn't cared because Itachi was her best friend now and she doubted he cared about what she was wearing. Her stomach grumbled when the smell of food reached her nostrils. She loved Itachi's cooking.

Ari sat on the table and grabbed a book, waiting for Itachi. A few minutes later, he was coming out of the kitchen holding their plates. He sat down across her on the small table and placed her plate in front. She put the book down and smiled at him but he didn't even smirked back, which was strange. He always nodded or smirked or even a small smile crossed his face. She looked at him quizzically but started to eat her food slowly, noticing he didn't said 'Itadakimasu' like he always does. Something was obviously wrong with him because he wasn't even starting to eat.

"Itachi? What's wrong?" She asks at last. At first he didn't seemed to notice she talked but after a few seconds, he looked at her.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong? You seem a little…off." She said.

"I apologize." Was all he said before he went silent and the look in his eyes returned.

"Why are you off?" She asked and he looked at her again. He didn't answered but just looked at her as if thinking what he should tell her. But several seconds later, he answered.

"I received a visit today. They requested for me to bring you back to Rain to Madara." He said and her eyes widened.

"So… what's going to…happen to me?" She asked, fear evident in her voice. He looked straight at her eyes, his onyx gaze penetrating her soul and she felt a little overwhelmed.

"If I take you to him, you will surely die." His voice was a whisper, like he himself was scared of telling her.

"Oh…"Was all she was able to say. He kept on looking at her, and it angered him to see how the fear took over her eyes as she looked down at her lap. That's all it took for him to make his decision.

"That will not happen." As soon as he said that, Ari's purple eyes snapped back up at him.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"I will not take you to him. We will go to elsewhere and we must leave right away."

"But where will we go?"

"…Konoha. To Sasuke." Those words were like an instant switch that made her eyes lit up with hope. Just like that, she stood up and jumped to where he was to sit on his lap and hug him with enough force to suffocate him. His eyes widened but he raised one arm to her back and took in her lavender scent. After the intense hugging, she raised her head to look at him and smiled the most happy of all smiles she has given him. He froze when he saw it, the reaction and sensations that smile had on him were completely overwhelming, running all over him, filling him with joy to know he was the one to cause such beautiful smile. But what she did then almost made his heart stop. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The kiss was fast but for him it felt like it lasted much more.

"Thank you so much, Itachi! Do I have to pack?" She asked. The Uchiha snapped out of his thoughts and answered.

"Just an extra pair of clothes and if you wish to take the papers of your story."

"Alright!" And with that, she disappeared into the room leaving him to pick up his own clothes and pack some stuff to eat and drink on the way. It was going to be night soon so they would have to travel in the dark without sleep until the next night. He knew Ari would have no problem with that but rest was something they both needed because they had to be ready for whatever came in their way. But even though he was glad to see Ari so happy, the feeling of discomfort and insecurity didn't leave him alone. What was he thinking bringing her back to Sasuke? He stopped that thought immediately. His brother had already chose her and he had to respect that, no matter how much it hurt him but he had to prepare himself for what was to come once he arrived in the village.

"I'm ready!" Ari came out of her room with her pack and wearing her kunoichi clothes, ready to leave. Itachi was packing the last things but he was already dressed in full Akatsuki clothes. A few minutes later, they were out the door and sprinting into the darkening forest; Ari, ready to see her love and Itachi, ready to come back home and face the village but most of all, face his little brother.

* * *

They have been traveling for two days now, resting in the middle of the forest, taking turns to watch. The job was a little harder for Itachi because he was frequently distracted watching her sleep, how her lips turned upwards in a small smile, how her chest rose up and down every time she sighed. With every moment that passed, the closer the time came when they would arrive to Konoha. He was on guard duty right now and she looked so beautiful while asleep… A strange feeling suddenly overcame him, a feeling of insecurity and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He didn't liked that, something was wrong.

The Uchiha looked with his crimson Sharingan looked to the direction of the darkest trees in the forest, knowing something or someone was hiding in the shadows. He thought about waking up Ari to alert her but decided to first investigate what was going on. Silently, he jumped to the next branch and then the other but stopped there, not wanting to be far from where the brunette was sleeping. As he got closer, the feeling grew even stronger and he didn't liked it one bit, the feeling somehow reminded him of… His eyes widened. _No, that can't be, how?_ But just as he was about to turn away back to Ari, he was taken down by something heavy and thrown against the trunk of the tree.

He groaned from the impact but recovered himself effortlessly and prepared for whatever had attacked him but he didn't had to look far because right in front of him, was that orange swirl mask and the red glow of a lone sharingan eye from the hole. Instantly, the three tomoes of his crimson eyes meld together to form the shape of a shuriken as Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He clenched his teeth but didn't looked away from the mask. He could just imagine the smirk on the face of the man underneath it, making him sick to his stomach.

"Itachi, I never thought you would betray me like this." The voice said from the mask, obviously a little irritated.

"I was never on your side, to begin with." Itachi answered. The eye in the yellow mask narrowed.

"Hn. And you honestly thought you could get away like this? I thought you knew me better."

"I had to take my chances." The Uchiha without a mask gave thought to what he should do. There were very, almost none possibilities, for Itachi to win a battle against Madara Uchiha but he could try to tire him off. If he got hurt, he would have to wake up Ari so she could heal him. The younger Uchiha slowly walked back closer to Ari and started calling her name. The female stirred and then woke up, her eyes widening to see Itachi standing in front of someone else who was wearing an orange swirl mask but she was able to see the faint crimson glow coming out of the small hole in it. She gasped knowing who it was then. The brunette looked at Itachi, silently asking him what to do. The Uchiha glanced at her fast, his eyes saying 'stay there but keep your guard up' and she nodded slowly, looking at the other man.

Madara looked at Ari, smirking underneath the mask.

"Well, well, look at how much you've grown. I remember the last night I saw you…" He said. Ari tilted her head and looked at Itachi to see if he knew what the other guy was talking about but he just narrowed his eyes at Madara. So she dared to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice trembled a little.

"The night you were born. Didn't Itachi told you about that? About where you come from?" His tone was mocking somehow and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Ari said nothing, she just continued looking at the orange swirl mask.

"Well, then let me tell you what he didn't. You weren't born in the other dimension, Ari. Oh, no. You were born in Konoha. This is your real birth place, where you are really from." Ari's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. _It can't be, I…I wasn't born here…_

"Want to know who your real parents are?...Or were?" He chuckled coldly and Itachi groaned, clenching his teeth.

"Madara…" His voice was low and menacing. Ari looked back at the younger Uchiha and her trembling voice spoke.

"Itachi…I-Is it true? Tell me, please." Her pleading eyes looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at Madara and then looked at Ari, his eyes softening.

"It is true, you were born in this world to a kunoichi and a shinobi." Was all he said but that was all it took for Ari's purple eyes to be filled with tears.

"B-But how? I've always been of the other world as much as I can remember. T-There are even pictures of me as a newborn!" She raised her voice in the last part, throwing her hand to the ground as she did so.

"I can explain that, dear." Madara moved a step closer to her causing Itachi to do the same though the orange masked was still at a safe distance away.

"You see, you weren't supposed to be born at all. You're an 'impure offspring' and those are never allowed to be born but your mother, being someone important in her clan, denied it and everyone believed her. Though of course, there were those that still had their doubts. When you were born, Your eyes said it all, you really were an impure so everyone wanted to kill you. Your mother ran away but she was caught later on…by me." Ari gasped at the last part, her fists tightening.

"You mean…you…" She didn't wanted to finish the question.

"Yes, I killed her…and later on, sent you to the other dimension until faith brought you back."

"That's enough, Madara." Itachi added after him, his voice still menacing.

"Why, Itachi? She has the right to know the truth, doesn't she?" The orange mask gazed at her again and Ari took a step back, getting closer to Itachi. The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to her as well, now they were a mere tough away so he was able to whisper to her.

"Stay here…" And he was gone, just like that. Her eyes widened and searched frantically for him, only to see him appear behind Madara. He was definitely faster than Sasuke and without a doubt, stronger than him too.

Madara clicked his tongue and Itachi's fist ran straight through him, literally through. Then it was like that fist was the trigger for a big fight to start because just like that, Madara turned around and lunched his own fist against Itachi but the other Uchiha stopped it and threw a kick which this time, did hit its objective. The older Uchiha groaned and disappeared but Itachi knew where he was going to strike, effectively blocking his kick. After, he jumped back and released a fireball from his mouth which Madara evaded. Then the orange masked man stood still but his sole sharingan eye glowed in the darkness, staring straight at Itachi.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Itachi." Ari felt strange all of a sudden, the atmosphere around her turned into something that produced fear from her. She looked between the two Uchihas and none of them were moving. Now her breathing was coming out in gasps. This must be what Itachi told her about genjutsu, they must be inside an illusion, that's why they're not moving. She had to help him somehow, she had to help Itachi.

Ari took a step forward and then another one, thinking on what she should do. Then she thought about what Madara had said, that he killed her mother…her real mother. And all the things Itachi has been through because of him…

Her fists tightened and she could feel her chakra starting to flow to them and she knew exactly what to do. Her purple eyes narrowed and with one fast move, she appeared behind Madara and threw her chakra charged fist to him. The man was sent flying several long feet away, destroying trees with loud crashing sounds as his body collided with them. She ran to Itachi immediately who had just gone out of the genjutsu and was kneeling on the floor.

"Itachi!" The brunette haired woman took his face in her hands and used her chakra to cure whatever she could of him. He was panting hard and his eye was bleeding so she tried her best to see what she could do to make it stop, even though she didn't read much about the anatomy of the eye. She gasped when she found the channels that allow the eye to see were all torn up and the nerves as well which was probably the cause of the bleeding. She did what she could to somehow restore the nerves and the channels. But just a minute after she started healing him, Madara stood right beside them. She let out a loud gasp and stopped healing Itachi just as he pushed her away from him and stood up, ready to strike the elder Uchiha down.

"Stay away from her!" He exclaimed with clenched teeth.

Madara groaned in annoyance and disappeared, appearing in that same second behind Ari. The brunette's eyes widened but she didn't had time to react when the orange masked man punched her straight in her face. She let out a small scream as her body crashed against a tree and hit the floor. Before Madara could take one more step to her, black flames started on his akatsuki robe. The elder gasps and cursed under his breath, taking the robe off as fast as he could but he still couldn't stop from getting burned. He ignored Itachi who was recovering from using Amaterasu and went on to Ari again. The female was just barely standing up when he appeared in front of her and threw a punch to her stomach, making her cough out blood.

Itachi clenched his teeth and stood up stumbling. He had to get to her, he had to stop him from hurting her. Just when he was going to try Amaterasu again, Madara was thrown away abruptly, flying some feet in the air. When the younger Uchiha looked back at Ari, his crimson eyes saw her hand raised to where Madara was just a moment before. The female put her hand down again to hold her stomach, moaning in pain. But when she raised her head to look at him, his eyes widened when he found himself looking straight at a pair of glowing sharingan eyes.

* * *

**Done! So now things are going to change once again hehehe Hope you liked it and remember to review! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14:The Return of the Traitor

**Hi hi! I knowwww, super late! I'm soo so so sorry! The only responsible for the blame is college! Anyway, here's the new chapter and thank you to those who reviewed the last one! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Return of the Traitor

"_It's just too much at once. _

_I don't know what I should feel._

_I don't understand, I don't want to know,_

_Whatever it is that this world has done to you._

_I refuse to believe the truth of you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sharingan…" His lips moved slowly as he said the word. His own red eyes were wide. Ari looked at him quizzically, blinking a lot.

"W-What's this, Itachi? My eyes…" She rubbed her eyes slowly to see if her vision went back to normal but nothing happened. Itachi walked to her just in time to grab her body when it collapsed to the front, a long, painful sigh leaving her lips as her mind slipped to unconsciousness. He looked down at her and then looked to where Madara was lying with his Mangekyou sharingan eyes and black flames suddenly burst from his body. Blood streams down Itachi's eye and they return to the normal three tomoe state of his sharingan.

Picking Ari up bridal style in his arms, he jumped to the trees and started sprinting as fast as he could at the moment. Only a few hours were left until they reached Konoha but if Madara woke anytime soon, it was better that they were already there so he used a teleportation jutsu instead with whatever chakra he had left. It was worth the risk, after all. As the cloud of smoke disappeared, so had Itachi and Ari.

Tsunade was drinking her sake, alone and happy in her office. All missions were done for the day, Shizune was taking her turn in the hospital with Sakura so neither of them were there to interrupt her precious alone time with her trusty bottle of sake. The effects were starting to kick in. Oh, how much she loved drinking her sake, it just made life seem much more easier, even if just for a while.

She was starting to fall asleep by now on her desk, her eyelids closing slowly…

And then they snapped open.

A cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the office, in front of her across the desk. She narrowed her eyes, stumbling a little while standing up but getting ready to face whatever that smoke was hiding. When it cleared, her honey eyes widened instantly.

"Uchiha, what the fuck is this?" Her voice could be heard in the whole building but since everyone was already used of her screams, they didn't paid attention to this one.

"Tsunade-sama, I mean no harm." Then he raised the woman in his arms, the unconscious brunette stirring a little in discomfort. The blonde Hokage narrowed her eyes at the young woman and then looked up at the Uchiha.

"Is she that Ari girl Naruto and the others have been searching for?" She asked. Itachi nodded his head, looking at her honey eyes.

"She needs medical attention. You are the only one who can help us…" They both held each other's eyes for several seconds until Tsunade sighed.

"Alright, follow me. But you have explaining to do. And I want only the truth, Uchiha. With detail."

Itachi followed Tsunade through the corridors of the Hokage Tower until they reached a room that appeared to be a small emergency room. There were medical utensils everywhere, probably for situations such as this one. She motioned for him to put her on the stretcher which he did carefully, his hand lingering more than necessary on her cheek. Tsunade acted like she didn't saw it but she noticed it, causing an eyebrow to arch up.

"Alright, for what you told me, she shouldn't be in any mortal danger. But I have to check if there are any internal wounds that could cause trouble." The Uchiha nodded slowly, relief running through him.

"You look much worn off yourself, you should get some rest while I work with her. I'll check you up later and afterwards, we'll talk about what we're going to do with you." Itachi looked at Ari for a few seconds and then walked to the nearest stretcher, laying down slowly. Taking one last glance at the unconscious female to who Tsunade was attending to, his eyelids closed, succumbing to the darkness.

Kakashi was running towards the Hokage Tower after receiving a letter from one of her larva summons to him. Something important must've come up. He just hopes there aren't any bad news, specially for the sake of Sasuke. The young Uchiha had been so closed off ever since the failed attempt to recue Ari. It was really devastating for him to once again, lose to his older brother only that this time, he lost something even more precious than before, not just a simple fight.

He knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for her permission to enter. After her voice gave it to him, he opened the door and the sight of the person there made him almost jump. It was Itachi Uchiha, leaning calmly against a wall near to where the Hokage was sitting. He reached for his kunai holster immediately but Tsunade raised a hand, silently telling him it was alright, there was no danger.

"Tsunade-sama…Itachi." He said.

"Kakashi-san." The Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kakashi, I called you here to explain the situation." Tsunade started.

"As you see, Itachi Uchiha is here. He came in last night with a wounded Ari in arms, asking for help which, after he explained, I gave."

"Ari? He brought her here?" Kakashi asked.

"He had no other option. And you will understand after Itachi here, explains." The jounin's gaze moved to Itachi who straightened from the wall he was leaning.

"As you know, I was under orders of the Akatsuki to find and capture Ari until further orders. In the meantime, I was informed of the intentions the organization had with her and they weren't…convenient for any of the shinobi nations."

"And why would you care about the shinobi nations after you betrayed your own family?" Kakashi interrupted. Itachi looked at Tsunade and then back at Kakashi. Tsunade looked down at the floor and then sighed before speaking.

"Itachi is the spy Jiraya has been contacting. So you see, he is still partly on our side."

"He is spying for us?" Kakashi asked clearly not believing what Tsunade had said.

"Kakashi, you were in ANBU by the time the massacre happened, so must have certainly heard the rumors among fellow shinobis about that night." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"They're true." Tsunade said and Kakashi widened his eyes, looking incredulously at Itachi.

"And so, I decided to bring her here. But on our way, we were attacked by a fellow Akatsuki. We only managed to get out of there because I used a teleportation scroll when he was taken down momentarily." Itachi finished. The jounin was still in awe with the news of the rumors he had heard about the Uchiha massacre. Everyone in ANBU had been saying that the massacre was planned and that Itachi were to carry it as a mission by the elders themselves. So the rumors are really true, but why didn't the Hokage said so before?

"There is also another problem. The one who attacked Itachi and Ari was Madara Uchiha, the real leader of the Akatsuki." If Kakashi's eyes could widen even more, they would've done so after what Tsunade had just said.

"Madara Uchiha…" He whispered, still not believing it.

"And what are we going to do about this?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade and Itachi looked at each other and the Hokage was the one to speak.

"Itachi told me the reason of why they want Ari so we definitely can't let them have her. Another piece to their plan is Ike but they already have him. You are probably wondering why they would want those two… well, the answer is because of who they are." She made a pause and looked at Itachi, motioning for him to continue.

"What they are is prodigies. There's not much known about Ike but it is said that he is a descendent of a snake eyed clan. It is even said that this clan is Orochimaru's." He made a pause and continued. "Ari on the other hand, she is more known than Ike. Ari is the offspring of a fellow Uchiha and an Uzumaki, presumably a man close to Kushina Uzumaki. This makes her valiable because she possesses abilities of both powerful families."

"He wants to use their power for his plan of dominating all shinobi nations, other than the power of the Junchirikis. This means we cannot let by any means let Ari be captured."

"I understand." Kakashi nodded.

"Now, the other reason of why we called you is because you are the leader of your team and you need to be careful with all of them, specially Sasuke."

"What are we going to do? Are we going to tell him the real story about his older brother?" There was a long silence after Kakashi asked that question. For some obvious reason, the jounin and Tsunade looked at Itachi, waiting for his answer.

"It is best if Kakashi-san tells Sasuke about Ari's return to the village and that I was the one to bring her back, that I mean no harm. Later on, I will talk to him myself." The Uchiha answered. Kakashi nodded and looked at the Hokage.

"Alright, go Kakashi. I've already called for Sakura to take care of Ari's recovery." The jounin bowed and left the office, leaving Itachi and Tsunade alone. She looked at him.

"You sure about this? You're willing to give up your plan of his revenge for her?" The Uchiha looked down at the floor and then back at Tsunade.

"I will do anything for her survival." And then he left to where Ari was recovering. Tsunade sighed.

"This is going to be a problem…"

Itachi walked through the corridors that lead to where the brunette's room. Tsunade had healed her injuries and said that she was going to be alright, all that she needed now was rest. He blinked as he looked forward at the aisle, his vision better than it was before. Then he remembered that Ari had cured part of his vision that night so that may be why he could see clearer now, distinguish colors and forms much better.

He opened the door to her room slowly, not wanting to make any noise that would wake her up. Walking up to her side, he was able to see how she looked more clear now, making his breath hitch up a little. She was beautiful; her closed eyes, her full pink lips and her long brunette hair. Everything about her was perfect to him.

His mind drifted to the events that occurred last night. He had underestimated Madara's ability and it almost cost him his and Ari's life, for that matter. But what really amazed him was when he looked at her eyes, they were Sharingan eyes. He should've expect it that because, after all, she is half Uchiha. But it was somewhat different, he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the ethereal glow they had. The Uchiha bloodline isn't exactly supposed to glow.

She stirred a little in her sleep and some words came out of her mouth but he couldn't understand them well. Then she said the word again and his eyes softened when what he heard was his own name being whispered.

"Itachi…"

He wondered, what kind of dream was she having? He just hoped it was a dream and not a nightmare. Then he sighed. A nightmare is going to be once he confronts Sasuke.

He should be there soon. By now, Kakashi had probably already told him about Ari and he was surely on his way here. What should he say? Should he tell him everything or just let him ask the questions? Either way, his brother was going to be very displeased.

Itachi looked back at Ari's sleeping form on the stretcher and he realized it wouldn't matter, as long as she was alright and as long as she was with his brother.

_As long as they're both together, for each other's sakes. _

"Sasuke, open up." Kakashi said for the tenth time as he knocked at the Uchiha's apartment and finally he got a response which was:

"Go the fuck away, Kakashi." Sasuke's very grumpy voice said from the other side of the door. The jounin sighed and spoke again.

"I came in petition of…someone. I have news that concern you." This time, the door creaked open a little but still he couldn't see anything inside.

"Who?" He asked, the Uchiha's voice more clear this time.

"It's about Ari. She's back. Tsunade had to heal her injuries." The door was immediately threw wide open.

"What? How is she now? What happened?" Came the questions from Sasuke. Kakashi raised his hands.

"Hey, calm down, Sasuke. First, it was last night. She is alright and…Itachi brought her to Tsunade." The Uchiha's eyes widened instantly.

"What the hell? Itachi? You have to be kidding!" He shouted, moving to his room in the apartment. Kakashi entered the living room and waited for his ex-student to finish getting some clothes on.

"Yes, he did. He saved her. He's with Ari right now, taking care of her."

"No. That's not him."

"Go see for yourself. She's at the Hokage Tower." And with that, Kakashi left. Sasuke watched him leave and shook his head in disapproval. That was crazy. Itachi? His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, the clan killer, saved his girlfriend? No. Absolutely, no. After he finished dressing, he went directly to the Hokage Tower.

As he was walking or more like stomping through the corridors, all he could think about was facing his brother. Only then will he maybe believe that he had really brought Ari back. But there must be a purpose to this, to why he brought her back. Something he must gain out of this because it just couldn't be possible that he did it from the kindness of his heart. Sasuke was going to make sure he found out.

The young Uchiha stood in front of the door and froze._ No way…It can't be, it really is…_ He could feel it, his chakra. His older brother was there. This moment reminded him of ten years ago, that night when he was going to enter his parents room and he froze when he hear someone was there. This time, he knows that someone is Itachi. But it was different now, he was strong and he wouldn't let history repeat itself. So he grabbed the door knob and turned it, slowly opening the door.

The first thing his eyes concentrated on was the first stretcher in the room which had a sleeping Ari on it. And then, almost afraid to look, he noticed the body of someone else standing right next to it. His instincts were to dash right to her side and protect her from whoever that was but none the less, he closed the door behind him and walked normally to the stretcher, avoiding looking at Itachi as best as he could. His eyes were fixed on Ari and her closed eyes.

Sasuke stood next to her and placed his right hand on her cheek, rubbing it slowly with the back of his hand. A small smile reached his lips but immediately disappeared when he sensed Itachi move slightly at the other side of the stretcher. Finally, their eyes met as the young Uchiha looked up to his older brother, onyx meeting onyx. Sasuke was a little taken back by the sight of Itachi's own black eyes. The last time he had seen those eyes, they were crimson red, cold and heartless. Now, they even appeared to have some emotion in them though he didn't knew what that emotion was.

"Sasuke." Itachi was the one to break the silence between them.

"Itachi." Sasuke said. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke first.

"Why did you come here? Why save her?" His voice, hard and cold asked. Itachi looked down at Ari before looking up at his little brother's eyes.

"If I wouldn't have brought her, she and most possibly me, would be dead. This was the only safe place for her and me." His stoic voice said.

"For you? You're a traitor of this village, how can this be safe for you?" Itachi remained quiet for several seconds before he spoke.

"I was simply following orders that night." Was all he said. Itachi knew his brother was smart enough to interpret the meaning of what he had just said though maybe his possible refusal of those ideas may not allow him to think. The older Uchiha just looked at his younger brother, waiting for any sign of comprehension to cross over his eyes. A minute or so passed until Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent gasp and his eyes widened slightly. _So, he got it._ Itachi thought. Sasuke let out a half chuckle and looked up at Itachi.

"Orders? Of who? The village?" His voice hinted sarcasm but Itachi knew better than that. He just tilted his head slightly and looked down at Ari's form on the stretcher, letting Sasuke figure it all out. After a few minutes, he could feel his little brother's chakra flaring with anger so he looked up to see his fists on each side of his body, shaking; as if he was restraining himself.

"Is that the new excuse now? A mission to annihilate the clan? Our family?..." His voice was hitching higher but he shut his mouth and looked at Ari, sighing. "What happened to proving yourself?"

"If you do not believe me, then ask the Hokage. I do not wish to explain something that maybe she can do so better."

"…wait, Tsunade knew about this? Why didn't she told me?"

"She didn't knew it was really true because the records of that night have been disposed of. …Only I possessed the scroll of the mission." He said the last part almost inaudibly but Sasuke heard it.

"So show it to me."

"I handed it to the Hokage last night. If you wish to see it, go to her." Itachi's tone left no place for anything else. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Fine. But you will have a lot of explaining to do…_brother_." And with that, Sasuke turned around and headed to the office of the Hokage. He knocked and entered without waiting for an approval and closed the door a little too harder than normal. Tsunade who was already expecting him and all his attitude, was standing up looking out at the large cristal window. She turned around and headed to sit down at her desk, starting to speak.

"Sasuke, glad to see you finally decided to come out of your hole."

"Hn. Where is it?" He asked.

"I suppose you are referring to the scroll? Well, it's right here…" She reached under her desk and took out an old looking scroll in her hand, reaching out for Sasuke to take. The Uchiha stepped forward and took it in his hand, opening it slowly to not damage it.

The first thing he saw was the seal of the Hokage, which is proof of the scroll's authenticity. He kept on reading and his eyes widened when he started to see the time and place.

_At night, Uchiha Compund. October, 6._

He stopped reading the scroll, afraid of whatever else it said but he knew he had to keep going. So his eyes landed on the small paragraph that described the reason and instructions of what had to be done for the mission to be successful.

_This mission has been assigned to ANBU Captain, Itachi Uchiha seeing him as the best option to perform this task, for successfully accomplishing his duty as a double agent for the village. _

_It has been confirmed that The Uchiha Clan, headed by Fugaku Uchiha, are planning a revolution against the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For this reason, it has been decided that this threat must be neutralized. _

_The mission consists of eliminating all of the Uchiha Clan members in one night, without any exceptions, by assassination. _

Sasuke finished reading the scroll and his hands were trembling. Tsunade decided to speak up.

"So now you see, Sasuke, the truth about what happened that night. Your brother failed at his mission…" The Uchiha looked up at the Hokage with wide eyes.

"Because he didn't killed you. He couldn't kill you. So instead, he left as a traitor and protected you from a distance; making sure you were growing strong until one day… you could go up against him and end it all." She placed her hands over her desk, in front of her face as she leaned forward. Sasuke shook his head slowly in disapproval of what he had just heard and read.

"That's the truth, Sasuke. Either you believe it or not, that is what really happened and that is the truth your brother has so desperately tried to hide."

"But why now! If his plan was to let me kill him, why the hell did he came and said this now? To ruin my life more than he has already done?" He was shouting as loud as he could, his eyes watering from rage. Tsunade closed her eyes, not enjoying Sasuke's pain filled shouts.

"I don't really know why, Sasuke but… all I know is that Ari had something to do with his decision. You have to ask him now, but remember; all he did was because he cared for you. Everything he did was because he wanted you to have a better life." The Hokage told him. The young man looked down at the floor, pulling on his hair as if holding on to his head before it explodes. Later, he threw the scroll to the floor and left out of the office and back to his brother and Ari.

Far from Konoha, was a man in a dark room tending to wounds he had on his arm. He groaned in pain with every scrub to clean them. A yellow mask was thrown at the floor next to him. He cursed when his thoughts drifted to what happened the night before.

He should've seen it, should have expected Itachi to betray him for the sake of his brother. He was angry at Itachi but furious at himself for not being more careful. And then, there was the casa of Ari's powers making everything go wrong. Her abilities were amazing indeed, just like he expected.

"What's wrong? Something didn't go as you planned?" A voice from behind him said. Madara immediately turned around to see who it was. His eyes narrowed at the sight of that person.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is…" He said, smirking. "Why are you here?"

"I see you need some help and I'm willing to offer it in exchange for some things."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Madara asked and the person stepped out of the shadows, a yellow eye shining under the black hood.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Ike."

* * *

**Hehehe I had to add another evil person to the story :P I hope I can update a little bit sooner next time :/ Thanks for reading and remember to review! See ya!  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Trapped

**Hello, I'm back at last! Finally I had a little break on college stuff and all. It's been really frustrating indeed. But, here is chapter fifteen at last, hope you all enjoy it and thank you to all those who reviewed! **

**By the way, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Trapped

"_Is it really true when one says:_

'_If you love, you have to let go'?_

_One will never know_

_What it really means to give up all._

_Until you let go."  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ari opened her eyes, slowly blinking to adjust her eyes to the blurry vision. She saw a white ceiling, then she moved her head slowly to the side and saw black hair. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing to whom that hair belonged to. Her eyes watered a little when she met his onyx eyes looking down at her, his small smile was on his lips.

"Sasuke…" She whispered and tried to sit up and reach to him but he leaned forward and placed his hand on her head, shaking his own.

"You have to rest. I've been told you've been through some things." He said and she nodded, smiling. Sasuke leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers, the warmth of them invading her entire body in that single kiss.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered.

"Me too…" She giggled lightly.

"How are you feeling?" The Uchiha rubbed her head tenderly.

"Just a little tired but nothing hurts so far…Where am I? How did I get here? ...Where's Itachi?" Ari whispered the last part, not knowing what reaction it may cause to Sasuke when she asked about him.

"You're at Konoha, Sakura tended to you …Itachi is outside, he was the one who brought you here." He said with the same careful tone in his voice.

"He's outside? Here? But…" She was afraid to say anything else because she doesn't know what things have happened.

"He's in no danger right now… I—We know what happened. That night. He said you already knew…" His eyes concentrated on something else, evading her own gaze.

"I see…" She lowered her head as well.

"But let's talk about that later, alright?" He rubbed her cheek lightly and she nodded.

"…I said I would tell him when you woke up." And with that, he stood up almost hesitantly and opened the door, though he didn't talked or did any sign that indicated for anyone to enter. Then he went back to his side beside the stretcher and tried his best to not look at the door. Seconds later, a foot could be seen and then a body until Ari looked up to the face of the person.

It was Itachi. He didn't looked at her at first because he turned around to close the door behind him but after that, their eyes met. She instantly smiled to him and she saw his eyes soften but still, he just nodded in acknowledgment. He looked at Sasuke after-wards and started walking closer to the stretcher, meeting her eyes again.

"Ita-kun!" She stretched her hand to him enthusiastically, and Sasuke visibly stiffened a little at her reaction towards his older brother. Ari didn't noticed but Itachi however, did and didn't took the brunette's hand. But the woman smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her (with what strength, none of them knew) and threw both arms around his neck, tightly hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Itachi. Thank you for bringing me back to Sasuke." She whispered and Itachi stiffened a little, not sure of what to do and not expecting her to do that. He simply nodded and she let go. Somehow, he dared to look at Sasuke through the edge of his eyes; feeling the menacing aura emanating out of him. He had his hands in his pockets but could see how they were twisting into fists, clenching and unclenching.

"It is good to see you are well." He said, trying to say something that would calm his brother a little but that somehow seemed to bother him even more.

"Thanks to you." She smiled one of her beautiful ear to ear smiles to him and the younger Uchiha groaned almost inaudibly. Ari looked at him and tilted her head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"Sasuke? Something wrong?" She asked. The black haired took in a breath and unclenched his fists in his pockets, snapping his gaze away from Itachi's form.

"No, it's nothing." He said.

"I think I shall go tell Tsunade-sama you have awakened. I will be right back." Itachi said and walked out of the room not before looking at his brother's eyes on more time, receiving a glare that clearly said 'back off' to which he simply 'Hn'd. Ari waited until Itachi left to ask what had just happened.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"Did Itachi do anything to you?" He asked immediately without hesitation.

"Of course not, he has been nothing but a great guy all that time I was with him."

"Tsk…Really…" He said, narrowing his eyes at the door, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you ask?...Wait, you're not thinking me and him…?"

"Not you, him." He spat out.

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything wrong with me, if that's it." Ari pouted and Sasuke smirked. He looked at the door again and whispered to himself out of Ari's hearing range.

"Not yet…"

_Two days later_

Itachi was on his way to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had requested for him to go talk to her, a matter of importance. Two days had passed since Ari woke up and since Sasuke had glared at him when the brunette hugged him. He would've enjoyed very much that embrace if it weren't for his brother getting all jelouse and the thing that unnerved him the most was, that he was right to get that jealousness because…

He shook his head, clearing his mind from those thoughts. Now every time he, Sasuke and Ari were in the same room, the tension was practically tangible. It was very unsettling because now that Sasuke had his suspicions about Itachi's feelings towards his girlfriend, his younger brother performed all the 'romantic' acts he could with Ari while he was there. He couldn't blame him but it sometimes enraged him. Of course, he had to control himself.

He knocked on the door and waited for the permission and then entered. The Hokage was waiting for him and told him to sit down in the chair at the front of her desk.

"Itachi, glad you're here. We have stuff to discuss now, do we?" She says.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." He answers with all his politeness.

"But tell me, how's Ari? And how are things with Sasuke?" He tensed visibly but answered stoically.

"She's well recovered already and Sasuke… things are fair enough." He said.

"I see, 'fair enough', ehhhh?" She kept on looking at the Uchiha but he didn't even blinked. Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we have to discuss your situation, Uchiha. You know that for everyone in this village, you are still a traitor and completely responsible for the murder of the Uchiha clan ten years ago." She started.

"Yes."

"Since you have decided to remain in the village and have sworn to be loyal to us, I have been thinking about what we could do with you. I've come up with the idea of telling the village that you were not responsible for the massacre, that the real responsible ones were the Akatsuki. You were given a mission to follow their footsteps and join their ranks and the only way was by faking that you had indeed killed the entire clan with the sole purpose of them accepting you." Tsunade lowered her hands from the bridge of her nose and down to her desk.

"Also, Jiraya said he will publicly confirm that you were the spy from whom you got information on the Akatsuki and because of that, they discovered you and you had to flee back home before you got killed and could not deliver essential information. Do you think this is alright?" She asked and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I believe it is a very convincing story for everyone and should be enough."

"Alright, then that's done with. Now, let's talk about your status. Since you were on a mission, I can still recover your status as an ANBU Black Ops member and you can return to the normal duties you had as such. Or… you could work for the interrogation unit of the Black Ops with Ibiki Morino. The other option could be becoming a sensei but, I don't think you're up for that, are you?"

"I believe not. I think that considering my situation, it is best if I remain here in the village so I suppose the best option for me is to join the interrogation division." He said.

"Very well, you will be assigned to the ANBU Interrogation Division starting in one week. I will inform Ibiki about this and then he will contact you. Also, as a side job, I want you to help me locate some suspects with which I'm sure you have had some kind of contact being in a criminal organization for ten years."

"As you wish, Tsunade-sama. I will assist you as I can." He nodded.

"Oh, and there is another important issue here. Where are you going to live? You have been sleeping in one of the Tower's rooms these nights."

"I'm afraid I haven't given much thought about that yet."

"I thought so and as such, I have decided to think it for you. But of course, only if you accept it. I have been thinking that maybe you and Sasuke could rebuild part of the Uchiha District for you to live there. The Uchiha clan, even when only two; well, three members are left, excluding Madara, still exists. I think it's more than alright for the three of you to live where you belong." Tsunade said. Itachi gave thought to the idea and answered.

"In that case, then I think it is better if Sasuke and Ari and asked for their opinion." He said and the Hokage nodded.

"You're right, it's better if they are asked too. Well, go ask them and tell me what they think." She said while waving her hand to him and Itachi smirked. He stood up and performed a hand sign as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"You sure you can walk on your own?"

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke. It's not like I'm invalid or something! I'm fine." And with that she stood up slowly, holding on to Sasuke's hand. She was able to stand up straight no problem and then started to walk.

"See? I'm fine." Suddenly, the door burst open and a very annoying sound came from it. Well, annoying for Sasuke at least.

"Ari-chaaaaaaaan!" And just like that, she was assaulted by a blond knucklehead who hugged her tightly and twirled her around. She giggled loudly.

"Naruto! I'm so happy to see you!" She said as he put her down.

"Dobe, she has just recovered." Sasuke's voice interrupted.

"Oh, right! Ari-chan, how are you feeling?" He asked and Ari smiled.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Just missed you guys a lot." In that moment, there's a light knock at the opened door and when everyone looked there, Itachi was standing outside.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked ever politely.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme's spy brother! Tsunade-baachan told us everything! You must really be a great ANBU to do that kind of mission." Naruto said. The older Uchiha smirked and nodded.

"I was just accomplishing my duty. Sasuke, Ari, may I talk to you?" He said, turning to the young couple who both nodded.

"Leave, dobe. We have family things to talk about." Sasuke told his best friend to leave who, with a little more of insisting, did.

"What is it, Itachi?" Ari asked. The older Uchiha got closer to both his brother and the brunette.

"I have spoken to Tsunade-sama about my situation and she has offered various propositions. Between them, is the issue of where I will live and she has proposed to rebuild part of the Uchiha Compound. This is not only for me, she has requested for you and Ari to move there as well and this is why I said it is best to ask for the opinion of you both on this decision, since it affects you as well." Itachi explained calmly. Sasuke remained quiet, thinking on what would be best and if was able to move back to his old home, where the massacre occurred. Ari tilted her head a little and looked at Sasuke, then back at Itachi.

"The Uchiha Compound? Your old home?" She asked and both brothers nodded.

"Well, it's up to you guys. I'll stay wherever you want me to so I wouldn't mind living there. Must be pretty big, huh?" She said enthusiastically and both men just said "Hn". Ari crossed her arms and pouted at the noise.

"Sasuke, it is all up to you. I don't have a place to start with so you're the one who has to move or not, depending on your decision." Itachi says and Sasuke closes his eyes.

"The Compound is very damaged since it hasn't been cleaned in years. It will take more than just you and me to restore it so I guess I'll have to make the dobe help us as well and Saskura's strength could be useful."

"Hey, I can help too! I'm strong!" Ari raised her hand in the air and jumped a little. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I have trained her in the time I was holding her captive. Her abilities are…formidable, so to speak." Itachi smirked and Ari grinned at him and then turned to Sasuke, crossing her arms in a stubborn way. Then she blinked and looked back between the two brothers.

"Wait, that means we are moving?" She asked and Sasuke nodded. She shrieked lightly and hugged Sasuke's arm.

"Now I'm even more excited! We have to tell Natas, Jack and the others!" Now she was jumping, leaving both brothers with raised eyebrows and amusing looks at her.

"Then I shall inform the Hokage." With that, he nodded to Sasuke and smirked at Ari and left the room. The brunette turned to her black haired lover and smiled. He smirked back and leaned in closer, placing his hand on the crook of her neck so he could tilt her head to the side. She closed her eyes slowly as the Uchiha's lips touched hers.

Ari slowly raised her hand to his chest and the other one to grab on to his hair. She pressed her body closer to his and sighed into the kiss, parting their lips and welcoming each other's warmth. Sasuke smirked and broke his lips from hers for a moment.

"You missed those kisses, didn't you?" His husky voice whispered and she smirked back.

"You did too." Then they pressed their lips together again, a little more passionately this time and almost forgot that they were in one of the Hokage's Tower rooms but once they heard someone walking outside, they stopped.

* * *

Some hours later, Tsunade had said that Ari could leave with Sasuke back to his apartment. They would start working on the Compound the next day and the Hokage had given the younger Uchiha one week off for that job. They had already talked with Naruto who agreed after Sasuke telling him that he would buy him bowls of Ramen for a whole week. Jack, Natas and Dart agreed to help as well; that is, if Neo gave them a break to do so.

Now there was the issue of Itachi. They would rebuild as most houses as they could but for the first two of three days, Itachi had nowhere to live. The most common thing was for him to stay at Sasuke's place but Itachi refused, saying he wanted to give space to his brother so Naruto offered his place. The older brother had almost coughed when the Uzumaki offered himself, thinking on what conditions his apartment surely was but it was just for a few days. Until his house was rebuild in the compound.

The young Uchiha opened the door to his apartment and motioned for Ari to enter first, locking the door behind himself as he entered after her.

"You must be hungry, I'll make something for you." Sasuke said and Ari nodded, not taking her eyes off the things in his living room. The place looked pretty nice though she had just seen the living room and the dining.

"Can I look around?" She asked.

"Sure, this is your place too now." He said from the kitchen and she started walking up to the rest of the apartment which was just a room other than the small kitchen. There was a bed with white and dark blue covers. The walls were the normal wood brown color though there were some messed up shirts with Uchiha crests in the back and the small closet was open. Sasuke's room was a little bit messier than she thought it would, being Sasuke's to begin with. She knows the younger Uchiha is organized but it looks that when it comes to his place, he just leaves things around.

There was a sole picture frame in the small stand next to the bed. She walked closer and took it in her hand. There were three people in the picture, one of them being a cute little Sasuke. The other two were probably his mother and father but there was a part of the picture that was torn out. At the lower edge, there was an arm and something dark that appeared to belong to a shirt. Her eyes widened. It must've been Itachi in that place. Sasuke must've grabbed that picture after what happened and tore his brother out.

Her purple eyes ran over the face of the two adults. The man, she noticed, had a lot of familiar features with Sasuke now that he was grown up. Little Sasuke however, looked more like his mother. She was very beautiful and her eyes looked so full of love. She just had to smile back at the picture. But if it comes to who looks more like the mother, Itachi would win that. His hair was straight like hers, though a little more lighter in color. The shape of their faces, the form of their eyes; Itachi took more after his mother while Sasuke now took more after his father, only with his mother's color of hair though.

She placed the picture in its spot and went back to the kitchen. There, her Uchiha was almost done with the meal for her so she sat in the small table and waited.

"Sasuke, what am I going to wear? I don't have anything else other than the clothes you bought for me that time."

"Tomorrow we'll buy something. Tonight you can just use some of my own to sleep…" And then he came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands and placed them on the table. He then stepped behind Ari and leaned in closer to her ear.

"Though I think tonight we'll both sleep naked." His sexy, husky voice said; making that warmth go down Ari's whole body. She grabbed her chopsticks and swallowed hard, trying her best to calm down that warmth. Sasuke took his seat across from Ari and calmly picked up his chopsticks, smirking at the brunette. The couple ate their food in silence but almost never stopping looking at each other. After eating, Sasuke decided to take a bath and asked Ari to join him but he just received a glare to which he chuckled lightly. Then it was the young woman's turn to take a bath and she got out wearing only one of Sasuke's shirts which reached just above her mid thigh.

The Uchiha smirked as he looked her over while she ogled him in his black boxers that hung lower on his hips. They were both thinking the same thing: _So beautiful! _They just stood there, staring at each other until the Uchiha started walking to her slowly, predatory gaze on her. She smirked shyly and walked back a few steps until the wall didn't allowed her to do so anymore and Sasuke was pinning her against it, not letting her get away.

"I missed you so much…" He said and she smiled softly.

"I've missed you too, Sasuke. So much." His eyes softened and closed slowly as he leaned in to meet her lips. They kissed slowly, the Uchiha placing his hand on the crook of her neck to tilt her head slightly to the side so he could get more access and deepen the kiss. Ari placed her hands on his naked chest and sighed to the warmth she got from his body. They explored each other's mouths, longing fuelling their passion for each other. Sasuke's free hand moved to her thigh and raised it over to his waist, making the female's leg wrap around him and she was now able to feel his growing arousal which made hers grow more as well.

She moaned slightly and the Uchiha grabbed her other thigh, walking to the bed. He threw her on the mattress and watched as she bit her lip, her eyes trailing up and down on his body. She got closer to him and on the edge of the bed, reaching up with her small hand to his chest and then down to the hem of his boxers. She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the edge of the clothing and lowered it down, removing it from him and leaving his manhood to her. She grabbed it and leaned in, her tongue sliding along the tip. He stiffened a little at the sudden contact of her wet tongue on him but instantly wanting more. Ari smirked at his reaction and took him all in her mouth which earned her a groan from the male.

She started moving her head up and down the length of him and her hand moving up and down along, adding more to the pleasure he felt. It was slow at first, intending to torture him as most as she could. The brunette never parted her lavender eyes from his own onyx ones, enjoying how they widened in pleasure with every stroke of her tongue and hand. Her pace started to go faster and faster until he was groaning loudly and pumping his hips to her mouth. With a few more strokes, he emptied himself in her mouth and she kept on watching his eyes. After he finished, she stood up to the bathroom and spat out his liquid. She had never liked swallowing that and she was not starting now.

When she got back, the lights of the room were off and it was dark, she couldn't see a thing. Her breath picked up thinking about the two possibilities: Or Sasuke did this on purpose, or something else happened. Though she knew that the Uchiha was the one responsible so she just started walking slowly towards where the bed was. She knew he was somewhere near because she could feel him and as she got closer, she froze; his breathing was right behind hers. She gasped.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. A finger was placed over her lips, silencing her. Then that finger moved down slowly to her jaw line and then to her neck, tracing every curve all the way down to her chest and then to her waist. His breath now got closer, hovering on her neck and sending shivers down her spine. Sasuke's lips graced the skin on her cheeks for less than a second before continuing its trail down her neck and chest and then back to her shoulder. Ari's breath was coming out louder this time, she could feel his body in front of hers but it was so dark, she couldn't see.

But he could.

His sharingan eyes could see her perfectly. He looked as her lavender eyes widened with every touch of his finger, with every breath that ran through her. He could hear the sound of her heartbeat raising as he got closer to her. Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips with his. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous. She looked so delicate and so strong at the same time, he wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from whatever came on the way. Little did he know, not far from them, his own brother was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

"And I heard that you got in as an ANBU Captain when you were thirteen! I mean, how cool is that? You must've been pretty strong to get in ANBU at that age!" Naruto was enthusiastically interrogating Itachi who was trying to eat his Ramen in peace. Though he was not really listening to him, he was thinking about _her._

He wondered what she was doing now. He felt strange to not have her presence around, her laugh, her voice singing those songs she always sang. Though he knew very well what he was doing, what she and Sasuke were doing, to be precise. He felt this ache in his chest when images came to his mind. Pictures of his brother and Ari touching, embracing and he couldn't do anything else than wish that he would be able to experience that himself. But the other part of him, the part that saw Sasuke as the most important thing in his life, was happy.

"Heyyy! C'mon, Sasuke-teme at least says that 'Hn' of his when he's ignoring me!" The Uzumaki's annoying voice said and Itachi finally looked at his cerulean eyes making Naruto grin.

"Hn." Itachi said and took in some Ramen.

"Alright, so now you're listening to me. But tell me, how did you became so strong so fast, eh?"

"It's a matter of practice, Uzumaki."

"But I've trained my whole life and I know I won't be able to go up against you and get out of it alive!" Naruto raised his arms in the air to prove his frustration.

"Some become stronger in a shorter time because they may possess abilities that aid them like I possess the Sharingan. But all those who train and have determination, can become just as powerful even if they accomplish it later in life." Naruto blinked at the Uchiha's words. He never expected to hear such positive things coming out from him so he was very surprised, so surprised that his mouth was agape and his eyes were glued on Itachi.

"It is not of good education to stare, Naruto." He said and Naruto turned a little red from emberassment but immediately turned to his Ramen cup and ate. Itachi smirked at the blonde before continuing his own meal. _Thank you, Uzumaki. For saving my brother. _

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the bed frame with Ari sleeping in his arms, her head on his chest. It was a fact now, there was nothing better than making love with the woman you want and then sleep peacefully with her in your arms. He looked at his window, the light of the midnight moon shining through to them. This was the best night he has ever had, because he got her back at last. She was there with him again after fearing that he would never be able to see her anymore.

Those thoughts led him to his older brother, Itachi. He had been the one to take her away but also the one to bring her back, to save her. It was very complicated, he was confused as hell. What should he do now that he knows the truth about his brother? Should he hate him for following orders? Should he forgive him? Should he be proud that Itachi saved the village from his own family? The young Uchiha closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to think and he didn't know what he was feeling at all. He has never really been good with emotions; he still doesn't know how to control what the feels for Ari or how to describe it.

He shook his head a little, deciding to dismiss those thoughts for now. He would enjoy this moment as long as it lasted because in the back of his mind he knew that something big was going to happen. And moments like these were going to be almost none existing, if they even got to exist at all.

* * *

**Done! Hope it makes up for the late update hehehe Thanks for reading and hope you all liked it, please remember to leave a review! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 16: A Reason

**Hello everyone! The new chapter is finally up :) I'm soooooo sorry I took so long but the good news is that I should be updating more faster now because I finally finished this last semester of college, so it means I have more free time in my hands :P This chapter is shorter than the last one but it's still pretty important. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and hope you all enjoy this little one :)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Reason

"_I'm hurting but you won't see,_

_Because smiles are all you get from me._

_But I'm breaking inside_

_Every time you look at his eyes,_

_Just the way I want you to look into mine."_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

_One week later_

_Sasuke's week._

I was hammering the top corner of a ceiling for one of the houses in the compound. This was the third house we've recovered in the last week because we've decided to rebuild the most damaged ones first and later on, the ones that don't need much construction done. When I reached for the a plank of wood beside me, I noticed there were none left. I groaned a little and looked to my side, searching for the dobe.

"Naruto, pass me a plank." I said and the knucklehead looked for one, walking and putting it next to me where I could reach for it. I took it and placed it at the corner that was missing a piece of wood, starting to hammer it.

"Hey, teme. When are we going to eat? I'm starving!" The dobe told me.

"Didn't you just ate something?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it was just a sandwich that I asked Ari-chan to make me! You know that's not enough for my stomach!" Naruto whined and I rolled my eyes. Of course it's not enough, he has to eat at least 5 sandwiches to be satisfied.

"Let's just finish this room and the next one and then we'll go eat something." I continued hammering.

"The next one? Why not this one and then we go eat?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Because, dobe, it's better to finish everything before taking a break."

"Whatever! I'm just doing this for those Ramen you promised me!" He said and I heard him continuing on his work. I smirked. That Ramen I promised depends if I want to or not later on. I heard footsteps coming along to the room and I knew who the owner of those was.

"Sasuke, I found more pictures and two of them are you and Itachi." She said, standing beneath me from where I was up at the corner of the wall and the ceiling. I jumped down in front of her and looked at the pictures in her hand. She was right, one were me and Itachi when I was like a year old and Itachi was carrying me. The other was later on when I was like four and Itachi was eight, almost nine. I smiled a little, remembering those pictures.

"Where you found them?" I asked her.

"I think it was the house you told me belonged to your aunt and uncle. There were other pictures but I didn't recognized them, just you and Itachi." She smiled and I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Go to the house and put them in the living room." I told her and she nodded with a smile on her face, walking out of the room. My eyes kept on following her until she left and unconsciously, I sighed and a smile reached my lips.

All the past events of last week came to me again. Ari had been living with me for the last week and I had to admit that it was like heaven. Every night, I slept with her in my arms and every morning; I woke up to see her face beside me and every time I saw her face in the morning, I knew that it was her face the only one I wanted to see when I woke up.

I smirked. Every night in the last week they we made love in every different way we could: lustful, passionate, slowly, hard, fast, and ways I couldn't really describe. I was glad Tsunade had given me vacations until the Compound was rebuilt and we could live there. I've been so in peace this week, so glad with myself and even with Naruto and Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi, now that we've been working together, we've had more… brother bonding time. It has been rather hard on me, when I found out that the village was actually the one responsible. I even considered killing those responsible for the mission of the massacre. But then Itachi talked to me and made some sense get inside my head.

"_But I don't understand how the hell you could do it, Itachi…" Sasuke said with clenched teeth and his older brother looked up to the sky before answering._

"_Before you were born, there was the great Ninja War. There was pain, sorrow and death everywhere, from both parts. I was four by the time the war ended and I myself at that age, had to take part in it." Sasuke's eyes widened at his brother's confession. He had been in the war when he was just four? What kind of father allowed his son at such a tender age to be in a war?_

"_I was witness to death, Sasuke. I killed at that age, had blood in my hands, finished people's lives who maybe had a wife and children to maintain and now, that family would be devastated and all my fault. Thousands of families were going to be left homeless because of a war to see who's stronger." The youngest Uchiha looked down, not even imagining what Itachi has been through. _

"_If I allowed our family to continue with the coup d'état, it would've caused an imminent civil war which would've caused another ninja war because the other shinobi nations would've taken advantage of the village's vulnerability." He sighed._

"_And in the end, it was rather saving the lives of thousands or the lives of our families. And after knowing the true dark nature of our family…You saw the results of my decision." Itachi stopped talking and Sasuke tightened his fists._

"_Then we have to make them pay for using you…" _

"_No, Sasuke. Killing those old leeches won't do anything other than get you in trouble." _

"_But-" Sasuke started but stopped when he saw Itachi looking down on the floor and shaking his head slowly._

"_Think about Ari, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha gasped. Ari. What would be of her if he killed the elders of the village? What would they do to her? He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes._

"_Then what am I supposed to do…?" _

"_We have to get ready to defeat Madara. In the meantime, Sasuke…train and stay with Ari. There's nothing other than more hate from vengeance. I should've thought about that before I planted all that hate in you…" _

Itachi made me see the truth behind our family and that vengeance isn't the most important thing in this world, that there are others much more important. I smiled and went back to hammering.

* * *

_Ari's Week_

"Be my bad boy, be my man…" I was dancing while cleaning up and arranging the living room. I was never a good fan of cleaning and all that but this case was different so I was glad. This house was pretty nice now that I cleaned it up and Sasuke and Itachi rebuilt it. I found all sorts of pictures but I just recognized the ones where the little Uchiha brothers were.

I was very excited! In another week, me and Sasuke would start living in the main house, where he used to live with Itachi and his parents. I had talked about this all situation with Sasuke before, knowing that it must be hard for him to move back to his house where his older brother had killed his family.

"_Sasuke, are you sure about moving in?" She asked a little hesitantly and he nodded to her._

"_Yeah. I think it's the best. The Uchiha clan will be rebuilt soon and it's only appropriate for that to happen with us living in the home of all Uchihas."_

"_But does that mean that you and Itachi…you know. Everything is okay between you two now?" She looked up at him from where her head was laying on his naked chest._

"_Hn. We've just cleared things out. If we want to get things better between us, we must be like the Uchiha brothers we once were." He said, kissing the top of her head softly._

"_Sasuke…you seemed a little uneasy with Itachi before because of me…" Ari said in a low whisper but the Uchiha didn't answered._

"_I can swear, nothing happened between me and Itachi. Nothing!" She exclaimed and Sasuke rubbed her head with his hand._

"_It's alright, I know. I trust you, Ari and somehow, I trust my brother as well." Ari smiled a little at his words but the Uchiha felt her uneasiness. _

"_I'm alright, Ari. There's no reason for you to worry about it. Let's sleep now, okay?" She nodded and cuddled closer to him._

"But why does Sasuke have those suspicions anyway…?" I whispered to herself. I was obviously not in love or anything similar to that with Itachi so then why… My eyes widened.

"_Sasuke, what's going on?"_

"_Did Itachi do anything to you?" He asked immediately without hesitation. _

"_Of course not, he has been nothing but a great guy all that time I was with him."_

"_Tsk…Really…" He said, narrowing his eyes at the door, clearly annoyed._

"_Why do you ask?...Wait, you're not thinking me and him…?"_

"_Not you, him." He spat out._

"_What do you mean? He didn't do anything wrong with me, if that's it." Ari pouted and Sasuke smirked. He looked at the door again and whispered to himself out of Ari's hearing range._

"_Not yet…"_

Of course, it wasn't because of me. It was because of Itachi. Those two are brothers after all so it's only normal for them to know each other so well. Now I knew the cause of his sarcasm when he had said that '_Tsk…Really…_' and the '_Not you, him._'. It really amazed me because I have always noticed when some guy is interested in me. I felt my cheeks blush. _Oh God, such a hottie and he's interested in me? _Alright, I shouldn't really care if Itachi likes me because I'm his brother's girlfriend but more importantly, what should I do now? Do I act like nothing and ignore that Itachi likes me and in that case, it means he's hurting or; do I confront him directly like I always have in these situations?

I sighed in frustration. She would decide later when she had a chance to talk to Itachi in the first place. Now she just has to concentrate on cleaning. The sooner they all finish, the sooner she and Sasuke move in to the compound and that is something she is really looking forward to.

* * *

_Itachi's week_

This feels more stranger than I thought it would. To reconstruct your home after you were the one responsible for its destruction in the first place. For the last week, Sasuke, Naruto, Ari and myself have been rebuilding all the houses of the compound we can. So far, we have restored 4 houses, including the main house where my family used to live and where I recently moved back in. There are still some things left and after they are done, Ari and Sasuke will move in as well.

Great relief washed over after me and Sasuke talked about our brother relation some days ago. Things were starting to get better slowly and it even made me believe that it is possible for us to have the same trust we had before the massacre.

From where I was standing, I was able to see what was left of the garden. It once had very beautiful flowers of almost every color but now there was some small grass left. I decided to take a break and walk there. I should ask the Yamanakas to help us with the gardening later on. Then I noticed a sole purple flower that was trying to grow her way from the unfertile soil and instantly, _her_ face came to me. Her lavender eyes…

My eyes closed and a sad smile got to my lips before shaking my head, a little ashamed of myself. I've never been like this after the massacre mission, have never let my emotions get the better of me. That's why I thought that all the situation of Ari and Sasuke would be easier to handle but now that I have to face seeing them together every day, it's not such thing as easy. Now I'm even starting to doubt if I can stand it when they move in.

This is just so unacceptable from me. I cannot let my emotions take control and deny me of doing what I know is right and that is staying with Sasuke, training him and Ari so we can have a chance at defeating Madara and end all this threat. And speaking of Ari…

"Itachi? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Her voice said behind me. I could sense her from foots away before she arrived here. I turned around and nodded, letting her know that I was listening.

"Um, is it true that…you like me?" If I were eating something, I would've choked after those words and if I were someone else but no, I just stiffened a little and took in a breath. But I decided to play a little with her.

"Well, yes, I believe I do. So does Naruto and all your friends from the other dimension, Ari." I smirked and she frowned, scratching the back of her head.

"Ehhh, yeah. Umm…do you like me more than the way they like me?"

"In that case, you should ask them how much they like you to know if I like you more than them." I smirked again and she groaned and narrowed her eyes.

"Argh, alright then, let me rephrase it. Are you infatuated with me?" Now that is more direct.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Because I want to. And that means a yes, correct?" I preferred to stay silent this time. I heard her sigh.

"Itachi, I…"

"It's not necessary for you to say or explain anything. I know what the truth of the situation is and I accept those facts as they are." I turned around and continued looking at the grass of the garden. Even thought I couldn't see her, I knew she had lowered her head and held her arm with her hand, thinking on what to say.

"I love Sasuke, Itachi. You know that…but I don't want you to treat me any different from before when it was just you and me in that house. You're very important to me, Ita-kun…" I didn't looked back at her but I heard her steps getting closer to me until her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I owe you my life…" She whispered and I smirked.

"You owe me nothing, Ari. I would always do anything for you…" I whispered back and turned around to wrap my own arms around her form, embracing her and enjoying the moment as best as I could for the next five minutes.

After that, I slowly started to retrieve my arms and so did she, both of us looking at each other's eyes. Then, out of pure impulse, I leaned in and my lips touched her forehead for several seconds. I heard her breath caught up slightly and then I parted, nodding slowly before jumping up to a tree, where she couldn't see me though I could very well see her. I watched as she slowly raised her hand to her forehead and her eyes closed, a smile reaching her lips. Then that hand went to her lips and then to her heart, while her lips mouthed my name.

At least I know she has me in her heart somewhere.

* * *

**Done! Thank you for reading and I hope to be updating soon if I don't a writer's block or something :P Remember to leave a review please! See ya! **


	18. Chapter 17: Truth, Tension and Trust

**Hey everyone! I promised a fast update and here it is! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well, since this is longer than the last :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Truth, Tension and Trust

"_Living trying to ignore a lie_

_Is like trying to cover the sun with your thumb._

_You may cover an eye_

_But you will never erase the scar of the lie."  
._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was tending to a shinobi who had just come back from a mission and was very hurt. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked behind her to see Ari tending to the other shinobi of the team. For the last two weeks, the cherry blossom and the lavender eyed had been working together at the hospital tending to the wounded. Tsunade had asked Sakura to teach Ari more medical jutsu and give her practice as well, so the green eyed kunoichi decided to take her in with her to the hospital as practice and at the same time, as help.

"How are you going over there?" Sakura asked and Ari looked back at her with a smile.

"This is easier than I thought, I just stopped the bleeding and cured all the internal injuries. Also, he had severed lung and I was able to rebuild the tissue. Good thing he was treated before by the medic in their team or he wouldn't have survived the trip." She said and Sakura's mouth was open.

"Y-You sure you just did all that by yourself? You should be without chakra by now!" She said and Ari shrugged.

"Itachi said I have special ability. Something to do about controlling and using my chakra differently in a way that I save more. So I guess I waste less chakra than normal." She said and Sakura used her chakra to check on the shinobi and gasped as she found out for herself that it was true what she said about healing everything herself. It was amazing indeed.

"Wow, everything is just fine!" Ari giggled at Sakura's amazement.

For the rest of the day, the girls continued to heal people and Ari never ran out of chakra but was tired to keep on using it. When the brunette was outside at the hospital's entrance ready to go home, she found someone already waiting for her. She smiled instantly when her eyes met his onyx eyes and she went running to him, being welcomed with Sasuke's arms wide open. He chuckled lightly when she hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"How did it went today?" He asked and she smiled.

"It was good, I was able to cure a lot of people so I'm getting much better!"

"Then that's good, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"So what are you doing here? You came to escort me back home?" She asked and he smirked.

"Yes but that's after I take you out for dinner." He said and she giggled.

"Well, then that's good because I'm hungry." And with that, they held hands and started walking to where Sasuke had planned to go eat. Everyone they passed by (more exactly, every girl) looked at them with that jealous glow in their eyes but neither of them minded or more on the contrary, they smirked and smiled to each other.

* * *

"Where do you suggest this one is hiding?" Tsunade asks Itachi and he points out the location at the map. The Hokage pinches the bridge of her nose and looks up at the older Uchiha.

"Are you sure?" And he nodded.

"It's less suspicious if he hides in closest to his enemy and not go somewhere far like most do. People tend to search far away instead of close by." His calculating voice said.

"And how many do you suggest we send to deal with him?" She asks.

"A three man ANBU squad should be enough to handle him." In that moment, a knock was heard on the door and they turned to it, the Hokage giving permission for whoever it was to enter. The door opened revealing Ibiki Morino who nodded and greeted both Tsunade and Itachi.

"Uchiha-san, I need you to break through to a pesky prisoner that is pretty good at handling physical torture." He said and Itachi nodded, standing up.

"Hokage-sama." He nodded to her and she moved her hand in a dismissal manner, letting him know that she was done with him and he could take his leave. Both the Uchiha and Morino moved back to the interrogation unit, Ibiki explaining the situation to Itachi.

"He's an A-class criminal, charged for killing a fellow comrade and his family in an act of revenge. We need to find out if he has told any kind of information that may be dangerous if in the wrong hands and what information and to whom he has handed it to. You think you can get that out of him?" The scarred man asks and Itachi smirks.

"We'll just have to find out."

When they get to the cell where the criminal was held and Itachi enters, the rogue shinobi immediately flinches back at the sight of the Uchiha.

"Y-You're…" He starts saying but Itachi's crimson sharingan eyes spinning stop him from saying anymore, submerging him in the world of illusion where Itachi rules over. The room immediately transformed into a red sky, fire blazing all around the criminal and closing in to him. Screams of children were heard in the distance and then closer as their burned bodies started to walk though the flames. The rogue started whimpering in fear and the bodies got closer and closer. One of the smallest children talked, his voice haunted all his surroundings.

"You did this to us… We loved you… Why did you do it…?" The skin on the side of its face started to fall apart, burned skin, but the child kept on talking and whimpering. The man grabbed his head between his hands and kept on shaking it from side to side, trying his best to ignore everything. He kept on muttering: "This isn't real, this is not happening!"

Then Itachi appeared between all the fire, his whole form dark except for his eyes. They were shining blood red crimson. The rogue started screaming at the sight and started to crawl away from Itachi but he was surrounded by flames and had nowhere to go.

"You want it to end?" His voice was heard

"Stop, please! Stop!" He screamed but the Uchiha smirked.

"Then tell us what have you told and to whom." The fire blazed harder now, closing in on him along with the children and two more adult people.

"No! I won't tell anything!" Itachi smirked a little devilishly and his black tomoes started spinning and a shattering scream was heard in the cell of the criminal ninja.

* * *

Ari sat up over her dark haired lover with a smile on her face, tracing his toned naked chest with her hand in a playful way. He smirked and rubbed her back gently.

"What will Itachi say when he comes home?" She asked as she adjusted herself better on the bed.

"He'll know what we're up to. Besides, he'll probably stay out working for a while which means…" He kissed her earlobe. "We have the house to ourselves." The lovers kissed each other's lips until a noise of someone knocking on the door was heard. Sasuke groaned and cursed while Ari just shrugged.

"Who could that be?" She asked and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"The idiot." Was all he said and she giggled, knowing who he was referring to. The dark haired dressed himself on some boxers and he didn't even bothered to put on a shirt. The brunette girl put on Sasuke's shirt and her shorts and walked behind the Uchiha, though instead of heading to the entrance, she went to the kitchen and searched in the refrigerator for some snacks.

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto had his hand up, ready to knock again but stopped when he saw the door was open.

"What'd you want?" The dark haired asked and the blonde grinned.

"Teme! You're here!" He said enthusiastically.

"Shut up. What you want?"

"Ahhhh bad mood as always. Anyways, just wanted to say that tomorrow we're all going to go have a picnic and hang out so I came to invite you and Ari-chan and the older teme." He grinned again and Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever. I'll tell Ari and about Itachi, I don't know. So that's all, talk later." He closed the door at Naruto's face but was stopped by something so he looked back to find his brother's hand there.

"Hello, Sasuke, Naruto." He greeted.

"Hey older teme, I was just telling Sasuke-teme that tomorrow we'll all go out and have a picnic and I came here to invite you guys."

"I think I have told you before that I do not like this nickname you say." The elder brother told the blonde shinobi but Sasuke was the one to speak.

"Don't bother, he doesn't listen to anyone. Now, the dobe was just leaving. Bye, Naruto." Itachi entered the house and Sasuke closed the door without looking back to see if his best friend was gone. He was quite mad now. The dark spiky haired young man was hoping to have some more fun with his girl but guess fun was now over.

"Oh, hey Itachi! Want something to eat?" Ari asked as she came out of the kitchen with a piece of barbequed meat.

"I will prepare some food for myself, so it is not necessary, Ari." He said as politely as ever and went upstairs to his room. Ari looked down at the floor for a moment and then back at where Itachi had gone. Sasuke noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked to her.

"It's nothing… haven't you noticed Itachi's been acting different?" She asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow again.

"What you mean by different? Why would he act different?" Ari shook her head slowly.

"I don't know but he is… Maybe something happened…" She whispered.

"I'll go talk to him." Sasuke said and he stood up and walked to the stairs, to Itachi's room. He knocked and waited until his older brother told for him to go in.

"Something the matter, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he took off his shirt and searched for another one in his closet. The younger brother took some steps forward before speaking.

"You're acting strange. Something's up?" He asked. Sasuke was a little taken back by the sudden change in his voice as he spoke to his brother. Like he was really worried… Was he?

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, knowing his brother was lying. It was funny sometimes, the way he felt connected to his older brother all of sudden after so many time, so many hate. But then he smirked. Maybe that was because he never really hated him, maybe deep inside, he had always loved him like his older brother.

"That means there is something going." He said and Itachi smirked.

"You will know in its time." He answered and put on one of his black shirts.

"And when will that time be?" Sasuke insisted.

"Hn. Let's not talk about this now, Sasuke. I am quite tired tonight." And with that, he walked passed his younger brother and left the room. Sasuke clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. He was treating him like a child, keeping him out of things like he did ten years ago. All just to protect him. _Well, I don't need protection anymore…_

Itachi went downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for himself. Using so many genjutsus in such a short amount of time tires even him.

A hand suddenly touched his arm and he almost flinched back but he remembered who was also in the kitchen with him so he didn't.

"Did Sasuke talked to you?" She asked and he nodded.

"Alright." She nodded once and started walking out of the kitchen. Itachi turned his head at her direction. She knew he didn't wanted to talk right now so that's why she didn't insisted like Sasuke did. His lips rose up a little in a hint of a smile at that and then turned into a smirk as he looked at her naked long legs. Just because she was his brother's, it didn't mean he didn't had the right to check her out.

* * *

_Next Day_

"I made thirty sandwiches. Can you pack them up, Sasuke? I'll help Ita-kun with the dangos." She said and went to help the older brother as the younger one packed the bunch of sandwiches. An hour later, they were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi as always. Jack, Natas, Dart, Neo, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were there when Ari and the two Uchiha brothers arrived.

"Is Kakashi always this late?" Natas asks and everyone sighs and nods once.

"Well, hello everyone. Sorry I'm late, I got lost-" The silver haired jounin started but ws interrupted by his ex-students.

"In the path of life, yeah yeah. We know, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura said at the same time while everyone else laughed out loud.

After walking to some distance, they made it to the place in the forest they were searching for. There were nice trees that provided good shade and a lake nearby. All helped make the picnic area up and started eating the food. Everyone talked and laughed and simply had fun with each other. Naruto in particular, had fun bothering Sasuke every time he kissed Ari on the forehead or every time they did anything together. But then Sakura would come and bother him as well by kissing him on the cheek and then everyone would laugh at him, which would make his cheeks get all tomato red.

The sky started turning red because of the sunset so the guys went out to get wood to start a fire. They decided they would stay until the moon came out and later more deep in the night, they would go home.

The night came and the fire was blazing, giving them the light and the warmth they needed. Ari smiled lightly to herself as she watched everyone busy in conversation, except Itachi. His eyes were somewhere else, as if in another place. Some minutes later, the older Uchiha stood up and walked to the trees, in the direction to the lake. Very soon, she would no longer be able to see him due to the darkness of the night and the shadows of the trees. Nobody noticed he went away, not even Sasuke. So she excused herself saying she was going to do her biological necessities and followed him.

She walked pretty far from where they had set the fire but there was still no sign of Itachi, so she kept on walking to the lake. Once she reached the lake and saw that he was nowhere in sight, she decided to call out to him. When he didn't answered, she closed her eyes and sensed for his chakra signature but felt nothing as well. _Of course I wouldn't feel anything, Itachi's always hiding his chakra signature._ But then she did pick up something and it wasn't a chakra she was familiar with. Immediately she hid her own chakra as well as she could and looked at her surroundings. There was someone else out there, she knew it.

Silently she took a few steps away from the lake and closer to the trees in the forest and then she heard a noise that made her stop and be completely on alert, her chakra unconsciously moving to her eyes and making her vision better. Suddenly, she could see clear, everything was lighter. Then her eyes widened when she actually saw chakra running though someone that was hiding in the trees. The brunette narrowed her eyes and thought about what she should do, neither fight or run away.

She smirked and in the blink of an eye, she was no longer standing where she was a second ago but behind the man hiding in the trees. She punched him straight in the back of his head, making him fall of the tree but he was still standing. Ari jumped down ready to kick him but the man caught her leg and threw her down to the ground, making her gasp in surprise. Before she hit the ground however, she used her hands to stop herself and kicked the man with her other leg, standing right back up. The man groaned and stood up as well.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked.

"I'm none of your business, girl." He said and then another voice was heard.

"I believe you are since you are trying to abduct her." She looked behind her, knowing that voice very well. Sharingan eyes were shining in the shadows until he cleared out and walked closer to her. The unknown man stiffened visibly at the sight of the Uchiha.

"Tell us, who are you and who sent you?" He asked and the man's eyes widened.

"I-I can't tell you that! H-He would kill me!" Itachi closed his eyes slowly and suddenly appeared in front of the man and held him by the neck.

"If you do not tell me, I will kill you myself right now." His menacing tone said and even Ari swallowed hard.

"I-I'm just a rogue and t-this guy came to me a-and promised money if I captured h-her…" He pointed at Ari. Itachi narrowed his crimson eyes and got closer to the man's ear.

"Then go and tell him that I will not let him take her." And let go of the rogue who fell to the floor gasping and standing up shakily to run away. The Uchiha looked at the man as he ran away and then looked back at Ari, deactivating his Sharingan. She walked closer to him.

"Who was that guy? Why was he after me?" She asked Itachi. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I've been knowing this would happen sooner or later. He's still coming after you…" He said more to himself and Ari tilted her head to the side a little. And then her eyes widened slightly when she started to know what he was talking about.

"W-Wait, you're talking about…?" She didn't finished but he knew that she knew what he was talking about so he nodded once. The brunette looked down at the floor for several seconds and then back at Itachi.

"And what're we going to do now?"

"You will do nothing. I will not let Madara get his filthy claws on you." He said in a way that made Ari blush a little.

"But we have to tell everyone else, maybe they can help." She said, walking closer to the Uchiha.

"I have to do this alone." He started walking to the direction of the lake and Ari followed him. When they got there, he just leaned against a tree so she sat in the shore of the lake. A smile reached her lips when she looked at the water reflecting the moons light.

Itachi just looked at her from where he was standing, that was all he could do after all, look. He almost punched himself at that thought, he has been wanting to punch himself a lot lately because of those thoughts. This—Love thing, was starting to get even more uncomfortable and completely bothersome. He had thoughts of himself and Ari that he shouldn't be having.

"Why do you have to do it alone?" She asked him and he walked closer to her.

"Because I do not want anyone else involved. It is a matter between me and Madara."

"And why is that?" She turned around to see him and averted his gaze from her form and to the moon.

"I believe you know better than anyone right now, why it is that way." He stood right behind her and she leaned herself to his legs. He smiled a little but let her do it, of course. The brunette sighed and smiled a little sadly.

"And I'm more than glad that you shared that with me, Itachi… But I…"

"Hn… I understand. You wish to help." After saying that, Ari stood up and turned around to face the Uchiha. Their faces were now only inches apart and both were a little taken back by the sudden proximity though Itachi didn't mind much. The purple eyed released the breath she was holding and looked up at his eyes.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered and looked down to the floor, trying to hide a little her blush. It's not that she liked Itachi romantically, but she cared for him very much. He had taken care of her, he had trained her and he had protected her from the one that wanted her for who knows what; who wouldn't care for someone who did all that for you?

The Uchiha smiled, a real smile, and rubbed her head slowly. A few seconds later, he took her shin and raised her head up to look at her beautiful purple eyes. When he had her face looking up to him just inches apart, he had this impulse to lean in closer, to capture her lips with his. But that can't happen and he knows that so he leaned in to kiss her forehead instead, knowing that's all he could do.

"Come, we must return to the others." He turned around and started walking back to the picnic area, Ari following him behind. It was time to leave soon so they must be waiting for them.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke." She said when they got there and walked away from Itachi and went to Sasuke who was looking very suspiciously at his older brother. The Uchiha clenched his teeth but should've expected that to happen sooner or later. Everyone walked back to the village and to their respective homes, both Uchiha brothers and the half Uchiha woman. They walked in silence, Ari holding on to Sasuke's hand without letting go once. She had told him that there is something they should talk about.

Itachi opened the door and put down the things he was carrying before starting to walk up stairs but was stopped by his younger brother. The older one sighed and went back to the living room where Ari and Sasuke were waiting.

"Ari told me there's something you need to tell me." The younger brother said as soon as Itachi sat down and the older one didn't answer.

"Itachi…" He insisted and the older brother talked.

"I suppose Ari informed you about the incident that happened tonight."

"Yeah, she told me. And why did it happen?" Sasuke asked and Itachi took in a breath.

"Madara sent him to capture Ari."

"Madara? What the fuck does that bastard want to do with her?" He started to get mad but the brunette woman grabbed his arm and rubbed it slowly, calming him.

"I will do what I can to stop him, Sasuke. There is no need for any of you to get involved."

"The hell I'm not getting involved, Itachi! This is Ari we're talking about, her life! I won't stand by and watch as you try to take down that hundred year old ass!" He screamed, getting even more mad.

"This is exactly why I didn't wanted to tell you anything, because you need to think this through. You can't just burst in on Madara, he's far too strong for you, brother." The older one said, sounding a little altered himself. Ari felt the tension in the air and didn't know what to do, she felt in the middle of two thunderclouds about to clash.

"Still, I thought there wouldn't be any more secrets or lies between us! If you want me to trust to you again then you should at least tell the truth and that includes things like this!" The younger one screamed to his older one.

"S-Sasuke, calm down." Ari whispered but Sasuke snatched his arm away from his girlfriend's hand.

"No, Ari, I won't calm down. This is your safety we're talking about and you should be upset too." He said through clenched teeth to her. The female lowered her head and excused herself silently, standing up and leaving the room up-stairs to her own. Sasuke sighed and stretched his arm to stop her but decided against it and went back to Itachi.

"Is there something else for you to tell me, _brother_?" He said the last word with a little sarcastic tone which the older brother noticed and tightened his fists.

"No." He said and Sasuke nodded once.

"Alright, then this is the deal. We are going to take care of Madara, not you because this is about us as well. That bastard has ruined a lot of people's lives, including Naruto's."

"Sasuke-" Itachi started to say but the younger black haired interrupted him.

"No. Listen to me, Itachi. I have my own life now, I decide what to do and right now, we have equal shinobi status so I don't take orders from you. Now, I'll be upstairs with my girlfriend so don't you dare interrupt." And then just like that, Sasuke left and his older brother was alone in the living room to think on all the things that were awaiting them very soon.

* * *

**Done! I hope to be updating the next chapter soon as well, maybe it will take a little more depending on my inspiration, but it should be pretty fast. Thank you so much for reading and please remember to review! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 18: Impulse

**Hey boys and girls! Chapter eighteen is here! Pretty fast, eh? Yeah, I was pretty inspired hehehe Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well! I did some changes to my Author Profile and added a new drawing from this chapter as well so be sure to check it out! Now, on with the reading.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Impulse

"_Decisions made out of thought_

_Are ones we don't want to do._

_The ones made out of impulse_

_Are the ones our hearts desire._

_They are the ones that really matter."  
._

.

.

.

.

.

Neo watched as his students kept on having sparring matches with each other. They have proven better than he thought was possible and now there was nothing more he could really teach them, everything else they would have to learn on their own. All four of them have become very close friends during their training, so much that they have all shared details of their lives with him.

Jack had told him about his relationship with Ari and how he still cared for her. Though he accepts her relationship with Sasuke, he says he would always be there for her. But now, he's been going out with Hinata though none of them have admitted anything serious and he thinks it's probably due to her clan, the Hyuga. Hinata's father is very strict with things that have to do with the clan, after all.

Dart, Neo has noticed that he prefers to think rather than take action in fights. His ability is one truly rare indeed, and it doesn't require him to have much physical abilities. He has talked to him and asked to not take parts in future fights unless his skills are needed. Though really, Neo thinks he's just plain lazy.

Natas is a very quiet guy, unlike his older brother. But he has an amazing strength in him. He's practically all the opposite of his older brother. While Jack is fast and agile, Natas is strong and slow. Both are very smart but Natas shows it a little more than Jack who is more driven by his impulses rather than his thoughts but when the time comes for him to take things seriously, he's very bright.

Whenever the time came to face Madara or anyone else, they would all be ready. He has made sure of it.

* * *

A dark laughter emerged from the bottom of the dark room. The orange mask tilted a little to the side as he entered the room and a smirk was placed underneath it.

"You're in a good mood." Said Madara to the person in front of him.

"Why wouldn't I? Everything is going according to plan. It's only a matter of time for the rest to fall right into place." A yellow eye glistened as he smirked. The elder Uchiha sat down and took off his robe, nodding once.

"Yes, only a matter of time…"

* * *

At eight in the morning, Ari pretended to be asleep as she listened to Sasuke getting up and heading to the bathroom. She waited until the shower was running for her to stand up from the bed.

Last night, it had hurt her the way Sasuke had talked to her like that. She was sometimes used to people talking like that but she didn't expect that from him. The younger brother came in a few minutes after she had come up to the room. She had been crying lightly and Sasuke had immediately crouched down in front her, taking hold of her hand and asking for her to forgive him. She explained how she didn't expect that kind of tone from him towards her and he had said he was just mad and didn't want anything to happen to her.

After that, she had forgiven him but said she just wanted to sleep and he reluctantly accepted. She was still a little hurt so the purple eyed tried her best to evade him for a while until it went away. She picked up her clothes and smiled lightly. _I know of a way to make it go away…_ She giggled lightly and opened the door to the bathroom while Sasuke was still in the shower, took off her own clothes and pulled back the curtain of the shower. At first, Sasuke flinched a little but smirked as his eyes ran over Ari's naked body.

"Can I come in?" She asked with a sensual tone in her voice and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to come out but I see that you're a very dirty girl…" He pulled her from her waist towards his own naked self and sucked on her earlobe.

"So I'll have to clean you off…" Ari smirked and rolled the curtain of the shower back, closing them off from the rest of the world for the next half an hour.

* * *

Itachi clenched his teeth as he got out of the house and to the garden. He knew very well what his brother and Ari were doing in the bathroom upstairs and he preferred to go out and water the plants. Speaking of watering the plants, they should probably hire someone to do that, and to grow some more. Maybe later he could pay a visit to the Yamanaka shop and see what they could do.

When he arrived to the garden, the grass was growing back very well and the sole purple flower he had seen before now had several more around her. There were also white ones growing and it added more color to the small garden. His mother would've loved to see these flowers, she had always liked growing them. The Uchiha smiled lightly at his mother's memory.

He wondered how she would've acted once Sasuke brought a girlfriend to the house. She would probably be ecstatic at the thought of her younger son marrying someone as sweet as Ari, though his father would probably be very mad that his little brother had found a mate before he did… Though he wonders if he knew that Itachi was also interested, would he find a way to make Sasuke give up Ari so the older brother could court her…

"Ugh…" He clenched his teeth at the thought. He hated to think of that way about his father but he knew it was possible and that his father was capable of such things. All for the sake of the clan. But he also knew that deep inside, his father loved Sasuke.

Looking back at the garden before turning around, he walked out of the compound and on his way to the Yamanaka Flower shop, deciding to have some breakfast on the way there.

* * *

Sasuke finished putting on his clothes on and was now getting his shinobi gear ready. After putting everything on himself and making sure he wasn't missing anything, the young Uchiha went back to the bed where the body of his female lover was asleep. He sat down beside her on the bed slowly to not awaken her, and stretched his hand to touch her cheek. She smiled a little on her sleep and sighed something that sounded like Sasuke's name. That made the younger brother smile as well and gave him even more determination to do what he was going to now.

Leaning in, he kissed her lips and then her forehead before standing up and exiting the bedroom. On his way out of the compound, the memories of his life here when he was a little boy came back. He remembered how he used to run after Itachi when he had to go to a mission and he would cry out for him not to go, that he wanted to play with him. His mother would then come and tell him Itachi would be back soon to play but that he had ninja things to do first.

_Itachi… big brother._ He said in his thoughts, thinking about how mad his brother would probably be for what he was about to do. Maybe Itachi was right and he shouldn't go on with this but he knew he had to for the sake of everyone. _Especially Ari's sake… this is for her…_

Though of course, there was always the possibility of failure and that would mean he wouldn't come back… neither home nor to Ari. He shook his head once, dismissing that thought. No, he will come back and he would see her wearing what he left for her today on that little red box…

* * *

"Mmmm…" Ari moaned as she woke up slowly and moved to the side, searching for Sasuke's warmth but sat up straight immediately as she felt nothing there. She turned her head to the sides searching for him in the room or waited for any sound coming from the bathroom but nothing could be heard and he was nowhere to be found. The brunette stood up from the bed and put on some clothes, heading downstairs where she found no one, not even Itachi. Sighing, Ari went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, ready to make a sandwich for herself. After eating it, she decided to head on to the village and see if she could find him there.

Walking through the crowds, she passed by Naruto who was eating Ramen as always and stopped to say hi, also to ask if he'd seen Sasuke to which he said no. After convincing the blonde that she wasn't hungry, Ari went on walking through the village until she finally saw a familiar figure.

"Itachi! Over here!" She called out and the older Uchiha brother turned around and smirked at the brunette female.

"Ari." He said when she got closer in front of him and she smiled back.

"Hey there, Itachi. How are you today? What you doing out here?" She asked while looking around.

"I am alright and I was visiting the Yamanaka shop to ask for some assistance with the flowers at the compound." He answered.

"Oh, I see. Hey, have you seen Sasuke?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe he was with you." He said, not looking at her in the eyes. She blushed a little but quickly brushed it away.

"Well, he was but when I woke up, he wasn't. Neither was his shinobi gear… did he had a mission or something?" She looked up to the sky trying to remember if he had told her that he had something to do today but came with nothing. But Itachi's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Let's go to the Hokage Tower and ask Tsunade-sama. She must know." Nodding, Ari followed the Uchiha through the village and to the tower, asking to see Tsunade. They were allowed entrance and so made their way to the office, knocking the door and waiting for Tsunade's permission.

"What is it?" She asked and Itachi nodded his head slowly before talking.

"We are just here to ask if my brother, Sasuke. Did he had any mission for today because it appears he is missing." He said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"None that I have assigned. You checked in the training grounds?" She asked and Itachi nodded.

"I passed by there earlier." The Uchiha said and the Hokage sighed.

"Well, then I don't know where he might be." The two Uchihas stayed in silence as they thought through what other places could Sasuke be.

"Hokage-sama. May I request for us to go outside of the village if we cannot find Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Ari looked up at him, wondering what he was trying to say for real. Tsunade narrowed her eyes looking at the Uchiha, as if a silent message was sent between the two. The Hokage nodded slowly and accepted Itachi's request. He bowed slightly and turned around, motioning for Ari to follow him which she did after looking back between Tsunade and the older Uchiha a little suspiciously.

"Shizune." The Hokage calls her assistant and friend after the door closes behind Itachi and Ari.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" The short brown haired assistant walked closer to the fifth.

"In exactly two hours, I want to see Team Kakashi along with Neo and his students in this office."

"What was all that about, Itachi?" Ari asked the Uchiha as they walked back to the compound but he just continued on ignoring her so she kept on insisting. When they reached the compound gates, he finally talked.

"It's nothing." Was all he said. Silence filled in between them for several seconds but Ari frowned.

"…Shit, Itachi! What the hell? Just tell me already! Do you know where Sasuke is?" She screamed at him once they were inside the Uchiha compound.

"Ari, please…" He tried to say but wasn't allowed to continue.

"No please, no buts. Tell me the plain truth Itachi…" She asked whispering the last part and the Uchiha's eyes softened as the brunette lowered her head, trying to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Itachi raised his hand to her chin and slowly tilted it upwards so he could look into her eyes. Her purple orbs met with his onyx ones and they stared at each other for several seconds and then the older Uchiha smiled softly, making the female smile back a little as well at the sight.

"Let's go inside, I'll tell you there." He says and Ari nods once, following him inside the house. There he serves something to eat for him and Ari before talking about what she wants to know. After eating in relative silence, Itachi asked her to follow him upstairs to his room where he wanted to talk to her. The brunette entered and the Uchiha closed the door behind her.

"You can sit wherever you like." He said and the female sat down on a seat next to where Itachi seated on the bed.

"Very well… I believe I know where Sasuke is." He said and Ari immediately widened her eyes.

"You know? Then what are we doing here? Let's go and find him!" She exclaimed sitting now at the edge of the chair. The older Uchiha looked down to the floor before looking back at her again.

"He's looking for Madara…" The grim answer made Ari's eyes widen even more and her hands went to her mouth as she gasped. All the things they had talked about the night before came rushing back instantly, making her also feel guilty for some reason she wasn't sure.

"He… why would he do that? He knows he doesn't stand a chance!" She exclaimed and Itachi lowered his head a little and crossed his arms on his chest.

The older brother knew very well that his younger brother didn't stood a chance against the elder Uchiha, but right now, there was nothing he could do. He had to wait for Tsunade-sama's help to arrive so they could go and search for his brother. Itachi knew very well that this was the best way to try to recover his brother because even if he wanted to, he knew very well that he and Ari alone wouldn't be able to do so. They needed help and fast.

"We have to go look for him! Stop him from doing this…!" She stood up and sat down beside the Uchiha heir on the bed, grabbing his arm in a pleading way.

"We have to do something… If we don't then Sasuke will…" The female couldn't even finish the sentence when her eyes started to get wet. Itachi raised his hand to her cheek and rubbed it slowly with his thumb, which made her look at him.

"We will but we cannot do it alone. Lady Tsunade must've already summoned others to aid us in retrieving Sasuke." He said and the young female sighed, tilting her head into the warmth of Itachi's hand on her face, the action making the Uchiha warm inside.

"We'll get him back… right, Itachi?" She asked him, which surprised the man a little but none the less, he answered with a nod of his head. The purple eyed closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Itachi, resting her head on the crook of his neck, feeling the cold metal of his necklace against her forehead. Now his heart pumped faster and he was sure she could sense it, and he could feel his cheeks warmer as the blush got to his face. It was good she wasn't looking up at him now.

For several minutes, they remained like that in the room. Ari was breathing in Itachi's scent, suddenly enjoying its tranquilizing aroma. It was a mixture of the smell of forest, soft and peaceful along with the scent of the sea and something more that added that masculine touch that he irradiated very well. The Uchiha turned his own head to the side, his now resting on her hair and her scent reached his nose. It was so sweet… he wanted to smell more.

Itachi got lost in her scent of lavender and jasmine, that scent he had gotten used to and doubted he could be without. Before actually realizing what he was doing, the hand that was on her cheek moved to her chin, tilting Ari's head up as he leaned in his own closer to hers. The female was still trapped in a haze and didn't thought about what was really going on so she let herself be carried away by his actions.

It all was as if he was not controlling himself, like he wasn't inside his body anymore. His body was moving on its own accord to what he desired most, even when his mind knew it was wrong. Just for a brief moment, he wanted to think on his own desires, his own wishes even for just one moment in his life; he wanted to do something for himself.

Slowly, his eyes closed and his lips got closer and closer to Ari's, who had her eyelids slightly closed now. The next second, their lips had finally met. It was soft and slow but so intense at the same time. Itachi was sending all he felt for her through that kiss, he wanted for her to feel all of it, the passion, the desire, the love he felt in his heart. Make her know that he would always be there for her, that he would do anything to see her smile even if that smile isn't for him…

After several seconds, the two separated and looked straight at each other's eyes, their lips still slightly opened from the kiss. Ari was the one to turn away first and then Itachi looked up front to the wall, remembering to breathe as he took in some air. He looked back at the female again who was sitting a little more far now from him, to see if he could read what she was thinking about what just happened. She was looking down at the floor without blinking, like she was in deep thought which was most possible, but he couldn't read what she was thinking until the brunette looked up at him.

Her purple eyes were wide in disbelief and her hand was slowly rising up to her lips. It was clear she thought that shouldn't have happened so before she could say anything, Itachi talked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He started to stand up and get himself ready for retrieving Sasuke but a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from doing so. He looked back and saw that Ari had stood up as well to hold him, her lips pursed together thinking of what she should say. She didn't wanted to leave it like that because, God forgive her, she wasn't mad at what his boyfriend's older brother had done. She knew it was incorrect and that it shouldn't have happened but still… she couldn't be mad at him.

"It's alright, Itachi… We're both just as guilty because… none of us stopped the other." She said and a small silence followed. The Uchiha looked at her with wondering eyes. Now that he thought about it, she didn't tried to stop him.

"Why didn't you stopped me?" He asked her and she widened her eyes at him.

"I… well, I don't know. I just didn't stopped you because… it was you... I know it was wrong but…" She whispered unable to say anymore. How could she explain to Itachi something not even she understands? The older brother saw the conflicting thoughts in her eyes so he decided not to push the subject anymore.

"I see…" He said and Ari let go of his arm but now it was him who caught hold of her hand.

"Let's go, we need to get ready." Ari nodded at him, following the older Uchiha out of the room.

The female went to her and Sasuke's room to look for her other clothes but before she headed to the closet, she saw a little box on the table next to the bed. Her head tilted to the side wondering what that was doing there, she was sure she hasn't seen it before. Walking closer to it, the brunette took it and checked it, her eyes suddenly widening thinking about what it could be.

Her hand was now trembling a little as she braced herself to open the little box slowly, afraid to be amazed or more disappointed for what she could find.

"Oh, my…!" She whispered excitedly aloud as she saw the beautiful silver ring inside the box. On the other side, there were some words inscribed that said '_For you, always'. _Ari took out the ring to watch it closer and appreciate how pretty it was. After inspecting it, she realized it was actually white gold and in the front, it had small diamonds that united to form the sign of infinity, which would mean their love was ever lasting. Tears ran down her eyes as she placed the ring on her left ring finger.

_We're going to take you back, Sasuke. We have a whole life ahead of us… our life. _

* * *

He felt even guiltier right now. Ari had come running to his room all ready with her kunoichi clothes but he immediately noticed something else on her left hand. She raised said hand to him with a lot of excitement.

"_Itachi, look!" She said to him and he froze. He knew very well what that ring meant and who had given it to her. His eyes looked up to hers and as he saw her shining eyes and tried to fake a smile or at least some sign of positive emotion. _

"_That is- great. That would've happened sooner or later… my brother feels strongly for you… (Just like I feel too…)" He wanted to add at the end. _

"_I know! I can't believe it! Oh- you're still getting dressed, I'm so sorry!" She said as she noticed the Uchiha's chest was un-covered. Once she left and closed the door behind her, Itachi sat down on the bed and held his head between his hands._

He closed his eyes for a second as that dreadful feeling came to him again. He felt his heart was tearing itself apart, a huge pressure on his chest was clamping it down. Was this how it felt to be heartbroken…?

"What about the others?" Ari asked Itachi as they were sprinting through Konoha's forest, following Sasuke's trail. He snapped out of the feeling and focused on their goal which was finding his brother.

"They will follow our trail soon. We are to get there before they do." His Sharingan now active was shining in all its crimson glory.

The two continued sprinting their way through the forest as fast as they could, though Itachi was running at the female's pace because he was faster than this. He hoped they got there on time.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke's trail got even closer and the more they got closer, the more nervous both Uchiha's got. Ari was scared to what they would find once they got to her boyfriend (now future husband). She smiled at that.

It was amazing to think about that. To think back about when they met for the first time, how they hated each other at first and how slowly, feelings started to emerge. And now, to think that same man had actually gave her an engagement ring… Fate really is an amazing thing when it comes to having its way.

A few more minutes later, they came to a stop behind the trees as they were finally close to where Sasuke was so they made sure to be masking their chakra correctly; well, Itachi made sure Ari was doing it right.

"Ari. Let me approach first. You stay hidden, understood?" He whispered to the female and she was about to protest but Itachi raised a finger to his lips, meaning for her to not do so. She nodded once and covered herself in the shadows of the trees as the Uchiha proceeded forward, closer to his younger brother who was walking silently further on, waiting for Madara to come at him. With one swift jump, he was standing beside Sasuke. The younger Uchiha didn't even turned to look at him, he just kept on looking at his surroundings, knowing the real leader of the Akatsuki was there.

"Sasuke, this is foolish." Itachi said in a low voice, enough for his younger brother to hear.

"Then why did you followed me?" He asked.

"So I could stop you from doing anything more foolish." He smirked and so did his onyx eyed brother.

"Well, well. I knew Sasuke was somewhat reckless but you Itachi? I expected better from you."

Ari's eyes widened as she saw the figure that came in to view slowly. He was wearing that same orange swirled mask, though she had just seen it once, it was enough to hate it.

"I've come to stop you, Madara." Sasuke tells the elder man who smirks under the mask. He looks down to both brothers who remind him so much of him and his own sibling.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. And here I was going to tell you my plans for your dear Ari." He says and both brothers tense visibly. They both knew that the plans that old shell had dor Ari were not good but wanted to know exactly what those plans were. In that moment, Itachi remembered that Ari was not the sole goal of Madara, but also the other young man, Ike.

"Where is Ike?" He asked.

"He is already in my grasp as I am sure you know. All I need is the purple eyed girl."

"Like Hell you will get her. We'll take you down, you asshole!" The younger brother screamed at Madara before getting out his katana, ready to strike him down.

"You were always big talk, Sasuke." And that was all Madara had to say so that Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in the next second in front of the elder, slicing right through him but there was no blood. Actually, the old man disappeared after that and reappeared behind Itachi who was ready and right before he completely materialized, kicked the space where Madara was starting to occupy. That proved to be very effective because the elder was thrown away and crashed against the nearby trees. The younger brother jumped down of the tree branch and landed next to his brother.

The elder man with the mask stood up from where he had landed from the blow and faced the brothers. The young woman still hidden in the trees watched everything that was going on, masking her chakra as best as she could. Itachi had talked to her before and explained Madara's powers of teleportation and transmission, it was actually pretty complicated but now that she saw it in action, she understood it better.

"Itachi… I see you have been studying me while you were still in the Akatsuki."

"I thought you knew me better, Madara." The older Uchiha brother smirked and so did his younger one as he looked at Itachi. Sasuke had forgotten how cool it was to see his brother fight and how proud he was of him.

"I see you two are very serious about this… not letting me take Ari. Very well…" He said and the sole sharingan eye visible from his mask's hole started spinning and both brothers took on their fighting stance, Sasuke holding on to his katana. Both pairs of Sharingans were now burning crimson as the three last pure Uchihas prepared for their toughest battle yet.

* * *

**Done! Hope you all like this chapter because the next one will be full of action and other not so adrenaline fulled emotions... :P I should be updating soon enough so until then, thank you for reading and remember to review! Also, pass by my profile to see the new drawing I added of Ari and Itachi :DSee ya!**


	20. Chapter 19: To Save You

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all doing well and thanks for waiting for the next chapter :P I have some news before presenting the chapter, first: I'm going to travel with my family this monday and I'll be out for a whole week, coming back on July 4 so I won't be able to write much of the other chapter during that time, which means the next chap will be out later than usual. Second: I'm working on some drawings I made of all my OC and a few others of the girls Sakura, Hinata and Ino and I'll try to get them all painted on the PC as soon as I can to upload them and so put the links on my profile along with the other drawings I've made.**

**But anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it a bit :P  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: To Save You

"_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"This is it, then…" With those words, Madara disappeared all of a sudden but the brothers didn't move a muscle. A second later, Sasuke was thrown to the ground but Itachi had a fireball jutsu ready but it missed as the elder jumped up high. However, Itachi knew that would happen so he also jumped and appeared in front of the orange masked man and punched him straight in his stomach. The elder groaned a little and threw a punch at Itachi himself which the Uchiha caught and threw a kick at Madara, but it went through him before the elder disappeared.

"We can't keep it up like this, our attacks just get right through him." Sasuke told Itachi once his older brother was back down to the floor next to him.

"I know. Have you noticed how I am able to get him?" Itachi asked Sasuke who nodded once.

Madara reappeared again and this time, he got both brothers as he jumped down right between the two, grabbing them by their necks and throwing them a fair distance away. Ari gasped slightly but not too loud, she was still conscious of the danger it would cause if the elder Uchiha knew she was there.

The brunette watched how the Uchihas fought each other from the distance, analyzing as best as she could all their movements but especially analyzing Madara. Itachi had talked to her about his ability of space time ninjutsu. He was able to temporally transport his body or parts of his body at any moment through a time space void.

"_But if he is able to do that at any moment he wishes, how can you beat him if any of one's attacks won't hit him?"She asked him taking in a bite of dango. The Uchiha took one as well, more gracefully than she did._

"_Every technique always has a downfall. Even those that seem invincible at first sight." He said and she raised an eyebrow._

"_And what is his? I mean, how can you beat someone you can't even hit?" Itachi smirked at her face._

"_He can't perform that jutsu all the time. He needs time to recuperate after using it and that is when we must strike."The Uchiha took another dango in his hand._

"_How much time do you have left until he can use the technique again?"_

"_He can use that technique for five minutes, after those minutes, he needs five more before being able to use it again."He said and Ari's eyes widened._

"_So you only have five minutes to take him out?" She asked and he nodded._

Four minutes and thirty three seconds had passed since first Madara used the technique. She looked at Itachi and hoped he was counting as well, though she knew he was. This was Itachi Uchiha they were talking about.

The brothers stood up and Sasuke looked at Itachi, noticing he said something between lips that seemed like "twenty". He wondered what exactly his brother was thinking about but decided to leave that thought for later, looking back towards where Madara was standing.

"I thought you were going to bring me down." The elder said and the younger brother clenched his teeth. A few seconds later, Itachi smirked slightly and disappeared. The next moment, Madara was the one thrown to the ground. Sasuke immediately saw an opening and dashed forward with his Chidori lit katana, ready to slash through the elder. But of course, the elder saw him coming and was ready, waiting for the exact moment to jump right above Sasuke and kicking him down at the same time. Itachi then cast another Fire Ball Jutsu which Madara was able to dodge as well. The older Uchiha brother however, was ready for this and the shadow clone which he had done right after casting the fire jutsu, appeared right behind the elder and exploded. This sent Madara crashing against a tree.

Sasuke grabbed his katana and once again sprinted towards the Uchiha leader and this time, he was able to slice through his arm. Madara groaned out in pain and jumped to a tree in an attempt to protect himself from any further attack from the young Uchiha man. Then in that moment, is when he saw someone else was hiding in the trees. He smirked under the mask and used his space time jutsu to regenerate his arm.

"I got you…" He whispered and disappeared the next second. Itachi's eyes widened as he teleported himself as fast as he could to where he knew Madara was headed. Sasuke caught up to what was happening and dashed as fast as he could as well. Ari realized what was about to happen so she channeled chakra to her feet and jumped as far away and as fast as possible as she could. Though it wasn't much, the elder Uchiha appeared one feet away from her, which saved her from being caught by him. Itachi was the first of the brothers to appear and punch Madara away from Ari. Then Sasuke appeared and stood in front of the female to protect her.

"Don't you dare do that again, Sasuke!" She got closer to him and whispered. The younger brother smirked but still didn't parted his eyes away from the elder Uchiha in front of him.

"You shouldn't have come with Itachi." He said only for her to hear.

"I wanted to help save you and Itachi knew better than to stop me."

"Hn." Sasuke reached to his bag and grabbed several shurikens, throwing them at the elder man who was fighting taijutsu against his older brother. But they all missed as he jumped away and performed his own Fire Ball Jutsu at him and Ari, but they both jumped out of the way as well.

"Ari. I'm very pleased to see you again." He said, appearing right behind her. The purple eyed widened her eyes and turned around immediately only to receive a punch on her ribs from the elder Uchiha. The brothers both went to her assistance and attacked Madara but once again, their attacks went right through. The young woman healed her bruised rib and her eyes turned Sharingan red, surprising the elder Uchiha.

"Oh, Sharingan eh? This is very interesting indeed… I see you have trained her well, Itachi." Madara said chuckling. Ari clenched her teeth and tightened her fists, standing up and running towards the elder. Sasuke shouted for her to stop but she continued none the less and threw a punch at the masked man. Though she missed because he evaded her punch, she knew he was going to do that so she threw another punch so fast that it amazed even Itachi himself. Since the punch was packed with chakra, it sent Madara flying and crashing a few trees on his way. After receiving the blow, a rather annoyed Madara stands up with his sole Sharingan eye dangerously narrowed. However, Ari wasn't afraid and took on another fighting stance, waiting for his next attack. Suddenly, she felt the world around her change somehow which made her stop herself in and look around though everything seemed fine.

When she looked back to where the elder was standing, no one was there. Fear started to crawl up to her as suddenly not even Sasuke or Itachi were anywhere in sight. Frightened, she started walking to somewhere else and then faster until she was running through the forest. There didn't seem to be an end to it.

"W-Who's there…?" She heard the voice of a woman ask so she headed towards where she heard the voice coming from. Hiding in the trees, she saw the source of the voice. It was a dark haired woman carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms. But she couldn't see her face clearly.

"Show yourself!" She shouted at the air but then the woman turned around to Ari's direction where she was able to see her face from a distance in the trees. Her eyes widened. _Her face… She looks a lot like me…!_ Then a shadow appeared from the trees to where the woman was standing and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Trying to escape?" She heard the voice of the shadow say. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. The shadowy figure looked down at the bundle in her arms and Ari saw the unknown man stiffened visibly.

"So it is true. You dared to betray me?" Now the hand that was on her mouth moved to her neck and squeezed.

"N-No…Please…" The woman whispered. But the figure only tightened the grip more and her knees started to give in. She fell to the ground slowly, her arms loosing the hold they had on the bundle until her body touched the floor. The figure laid the woman's body down and grabbed the bundle in her arms.

The shadow removed the blankets but from the distance Ari was standing, she wasn't' able to see very well what was in it.

"Hn. What will I do with you?" She heard the voice say before disappearing in the same way Madara disappears. In that moment, she understood what was going. This was the night she was born, the night her true mother had given birth and died later on, killed by...

"Madara…" She whispered. But how was that possible? How could she be seeing something that happened when she was born? Suddenly, it seemed like time fast forward and she was now no longer at the forest but at what seemed like a compound. It took her only seconds to realize what compound she was in; the Uchiha Compound. It was very pretty, just like Sasuke had once said it was.

"Ni-san!" She heard the voice of a little boy call out behind her so she turned around and saw a small version of her boyfriend running to her, or rather to something or someone behind her. Turning around, she saw a teenage version of Itachi smiling down to Sasuke. Taking a few steps back, she admired how the two brothers indulged in conversation with one another, the younger one having his eyes shining with pure admiration and love. But very soon, the scene was over as Itachi's face changed abruptly, his eyes narrowing in thought and what seemed like sorrow and anger mixed together.

Then the scenario changed once again, this time it was night and very dark in the compound, only silence could be heard; but it was abruptly broken by the sound of a sword. Gasping, she ran towards the source of the sound only to find a trail a blood and dead bodies. Following the trail, she ended up facing none other than Itachi as his sword sliced off the head of an old woman, the blood spitting out of the veins as the body fell to the floor. She screamed in disgust and fear as the older Uchiha brother continued slicing through any other person that got in his way. Her eyes were now full of tears and she turned around, not wanting to see anymore but as she did, her purple orbs widened as she little Sasuke running through the dark streets.

"No!" She screamed for him to stop but he didn't heard her; she didn't exist in this place, she was just an illusionary visitor. So all she could do was follow him into the house, watching as his breath was fast and rasped in fear, his eyes wide in terror. Tears went down her eyes once at the sight. The little Sasuke was now opening the doors to the room that once belonged to his parents, running inside. Ari followed but froze instantly at what she saw; two bodies on the floor laying dead together, the blood flowing out into the floor and to where little Sasuke was now standing frozen.

This was what had happened ten years ago, this was the night of the massacre. She gasped in terror as realization finally got to her and cried out loud for what she was watching. This was what Sasuke had lived that night, this was the terror and fear he had felt and all the pain he suffered as he watched his dear ones die, his family. And they were all killed by his very own beloved older brother. She screamed for everything to stop, she couldn't watch anymore. She was angry, she was in pain and she wanted all of it to stop so in a burst of emotion, her chakra was furiously released and broke the genjutsu Madara had put her under.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the forest again and heard the voices of Sasuke and Itachi as they continued fighting against the elder Uchiha leader. The brunette stood up with heavy breathing and sweating, making the other three Uchihas know she was out of the genjutsu. Madara was the one to speak first.

"Ari, you were really able to break free? I am very surprised now. That jutsu was supposed to repeat the same events, over and over until your mind couldn't take it anymore…" Sasuke was now by Ari's side holding her by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He whispered and she nodded, looking now at Itachi's direction. Her mind played the image of him as a teenager smiling and instantly replaced it with the face of a cold heart emotionless killer. She couldn't believe any of it, couldn't believe that Itachi was capable of it…

Madara jumped to where the two were standing, now attacking with his old war fan but the young couple was able to avoid it. However, he went after Ari but Itachi managed to get in the way just in time to grab him and kick him in the stomach. Sasuke took this chance and prepared his Chidori, sprinting to the elder but was stopped dead in his track by something else that grabbed him by the neck. Groaning out, he was lifted up in the air and thrown crashing down to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Ari shouted and Itachi held in his breath at the new chakra he was now feeling.

"About time you showed up." Madara said underneath the mask and a sinister laugh echoed through the forest. Seconds later, a shadow emerged from one of the trees wearing a dark hood covering its face.

"Sorry, I was a little occupied…" The figure said and Sasuke was the one to hold his breath this time.

"No way…" He said and the shadow chuckled.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me…Sasuke-kun?"

"Kabuto! What the hell have you done to yourself?" Sasuke shouted at the figure who shook his head and chuckled again.

"I bet you already know. Now, it's time to finish what Orochimaru-sama started." As he finished talking, he raised his hands and snakes emerged forward towards Sasuke but the Uchiha jumped out of the way. Madara took the distraction and lunged himself at Ari. Her eyes now crimson red because of the sharingan widened and she raised her hands at the elder, stopping him in mid air.

"What?" He said out loud as he was unable to move. The female narrowed her eyes and motioned her hand abruptly down to the ground, making Madara crash against it. The elder Uchiha was furious, standing up and lunging at her again only to be stopped this time by Itachi's exploding shadow clone. Ari ran to where Sasuke was fighting against Orochi-Kabuto but realized her mistake too late. The younger brother took his gaze away just for a moment away from the snake man and it was enough for one of the snakes to summon a sword from its mouth and plunge it into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Nooo!" She screamed at him, making Itachi look over to them.

"Sasuke!" He shouted as he saw his younger brother fall down to the floor with blood already flowing out of his shoulder. Both Ari and Itachi ran to him.

"Thanks to your distraction, I was able to get him. I should be grateful to you, Ari." Orochi-Kabuto said. Madara smirked under the mask but the smirk immediately faded off as he felt several more chakra sources heading their way.

"We have company." The elder said out loud for the snake man to hear but he was too concentrated on watching the brunette heal the wound on Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi however, took the chance he had and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, looking to Madara's direction and shouting: "Amaterasu!"

The elder man gasped and his eyes widened as the black powerful flames of Amaterasu started to surround him. He froze for just a second and decided he had no other choice but to cast Izanagi. The dark flames now extinguished themselves as their target didn't momentarily exist and Itachi groaned out in pain, his right eye bleeding.

"Sasuke-teme, Ari-chan!" The voice of Naruto could be heard as all other shinobis arrived to the fighting. The snake man smirked and summoned another snake but neither did Itachi or Ari noticed as they were both occupied in their own tasks. However, Sasuke did.

The snake with blinding speed lunged with a sword coming out of its mouth at the young brunette woman who froze, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the attack. Itachi, still in pain, started to move towards Ari but he was too late because the sword had already plunged deep inside skin and muscle, straight to a chest; Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed but his best friend's body fell into Ari's arms. Her once again purple eyes filled with burning tears and frightened screams left her lips. Itachi watched everything in slow motion, the way his brother somehow found enough strength to jump between the sword and Ari and how that sword sliced straight into his younger brother's chest. His ever so cunning mind registered immediately what that meant, a sword plunged into a chest means no cure, no medical ninjutsu could do anything. And not only that, Sasuke had already lost blood from the wound on his shoulder. His heart tightened and sank in pain at the terrifying truth…

"No! Sasuke!" Sakura's voice was now heard as she jumped to Sasuke with green chakra in her hands. In the few distance away from the scene, Neo, Jack, Natas and Dart watched with wide eyes. Naruto and Kakashi were standing behind Sakura though Kakashi was the only one conscious of what would happen. Sasuke then coughed out blood and Ari knew in that moment that there was nothing to do but she couldn't believe it, she couldn't accept it so she kept on screaming words of denial to herself. The younger Uchiha though, knew the moment he jumped in to save her, that he would no longer be able to recover from the attack.

"Ari… I don't like to see you cry…" He said between breaths but the female kept on sobbing. Itachi walked to his brother though the sight made his eyes start to burn. Sasuke saw him and called out.

"Brother… I'm sorry for everything…" He said and the older sibling crouched down beside his younger one and shook his head.

"No, Sasuke. I am the one who is sorry for all my mistakes…" He said but Sasuke smirked lightly.

"Promise… you'll take care of her… always…" The younger Uchiha coughed a little more blood after talking and now Itachi's eyes watered. This was really the end, this was really the last time he would hear his brother's voice or see his face. He couldn't hold it anymore and a sob reached his chest and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I… I promise, otuoto…"

"Thanks Ni-san… A-Ari…?" He called her name and even when she wasn't able to answer, he knew he had her attention.

"I'm glad you wore the ring… Glad I saw it on your hand…"

"S-Sasuke, please… don't leave me…" She cried between sobs and now a single tear went down Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll never leave you… Not once." He coughed once more before continuing to talk.

"There's something I haven't told you… It would be devastating to die without telling…" Now more coughs got hold of him and large amounts of blood emerged from his lips. Ari sobbed even louder now.

"Ari… I love you…" His dying voice whispered to her and his eyes slowly closed, never to open again.

Naruto and Sakura went down on their knees and cried loudly while Kakashi turned around with tears flowing out his eyes. In a few distance, Neo shook his head in sadness along with the other guys. Jack walked forward closer to Ari and placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slowly. Itachi punched down his fists on the floor and pressed his head against the grass, sobbing silently with his face soaked in tears.

Those were the last words Sasuke Uchiha ever spoke.

* * *

**Done! And yeah, those who love Sasuke (like myself) probably hate me right now, but it had to be done. I don't like my stories to be too obvious and not everything in life is all lovey dovey. There are times when you heart breaks and you have to pick up the pieces for yourself and go on, learn to forgive. I've very recently had a very bad experience where I cried my heart out and I felt like my chest would explode cuz of the pain.. but it all came out better and I forgive. So I want to somehow reflect those things that happen in real life, in my stories as well. Though yeah, I'm a romantic til the end, all the way but I know life is not all about love and happiness, there are times when you have to suffer and sacrifice in order to obtain that happiness you seek. **

**Anyway, the story is coming to an end now but don't worry, this won't be the last fight in it. I'm not good at writing fighting scenes but yeah, I have to write one more soon so maybe it will take sometime for me to get inspired :P Thanks for reading and remember to review! See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20: With Eyes Wide Shut

**Hello everyone! I'm back! It was a great week long trip, I really recommend it to everyone. The hotel is called Ocean: Blue and Sand in Punta Cana, Dominican Republic. But anyways, here is the new chapter which involves the lyrics of three songs which I will tell their titles at the end of the chapter. Now without furder ado, let the reading begin!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: With Eyes Wide Shut

"_I miss you,_

_Baby, close your eyes._

_Let's meet in our dreams_

_Tonight."  
._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**I know I'm not there to hold you…**_

The last thing I saw was her eyes full of tears for me. But in my mind, I saw her smile, her beautiful smile just for me. I was so in peace at last, I never thought death would be this way. But at the same time, I felt so sad, so regretful. Not because I jumped in the way to save her because I would've done it again if I had to, but because now, I wouldn't be able to see her again, I wouldn't be able to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her; how much I love Ari. She was in pain, in so much pain and there was nothing I could do right now.

_**Look up, see the sky that I do…**_

Ever since I died, I was able to watch everyone from a distance. If I wanted to see the dobe, I just thought about it and there I was, like a person in a movie theater watching the movie play. There was nothing else I could do but watch. Though of course, the person I watched most was my purple eyed girl.

The day I got killed, after it happened, Madara had retreated along with the bastard of the Orochimaru wanna be. My friends were devastated of course, but none like Naruto, Sakura, my brother and of course, Ari. I wish I could tell her it was okay, that I was alright and that I was always going to be there for her, but I couldn't. All I caused her feel was pain and sorrow when she made me feel so much more…

_**You make me the happiest of men…**_

Kakashi had offered himself to carry my body back to the village but my brother had denied his offer, saying it was his duty to do so. Itachi… That was the second time I watched him cry and this time, he cried for me. That was the other thing I regretted of my life, not being able to spend more time with him, with my big brother. If only I would've known a little sooner… But it was too late now, it made no sense to think about 'if' because there was nothing to do. Brother… there were still so many things I wanted to learn from you, to tell you, to share with you…

_**And if God takes me before you, I just want you to know: I love you…**_

One week had passed since I died and five days since my funeral and since I was buried. I got my name scribed down on the memorial stone, which was really a great honor. Kakashi now had another reason to visit the stone every morning. I wondered how he felt now though… He had lost one of his students. He had certainly lost comrades but not a student because we were the only students he had, after all. But this time, he wasn't alone. Naruto always came with him as well and Sakura when she had a chance out of the hospital. The dobe and the cherry blossom had both been trying to keep themselves as busy as they could, probably trying not to think about me much. I was glad for them though… I wish Ari would do the same.

Itachi kept on to his promise, he was taking care of her. But I saw he was getting desperate. Ari wasn't eating well, wasn't even talking and Sakura had come to check on her several times, worried for her health. Everyone knew she was in a pretty bad depression but it didn't affect anyone else as much as it affected Itachi.

I just wished Ari was able to feel what I felt for her, how happy I was to do what I did, to save her life so she could live on for the both of us. But I admired my brother right now. I wouldn't have been to handle both the grief of losing my brother and the grief of watching and dealing with Ari's depression. I knew why he was able to do that, the same reason why I jumped in the way to save her: love. His love for Ari made him so strong. I knew she would be alright as long as Itachi was next to her, my brother really loves her and it makes me smile to know that he will be able to have a life next to her… If she accepts him.

_**And you make me the strongest of all men… I am the happiest of men.**_

I watched her every night. I watched how she cried silently in her sleep, how she called out my name along with words of longing and love. I heard her relive the moments we shared together and few times, I saw her smile in her sleep. I knew then that she would be alright soon, that she would know I was there for her but it was all a matter of time.

Once, I was able to get inside her dreams. I was able to touch her, even if it wasn't real, I saw her beautiful purple eyes looking back at me and I made her smile. I told her I was always with her and I told her it was time to let me go, to move on for the sake of herself and I asked her to move on for me. I told her how much it pains me to see her suffering and that I didn't saved her so she would be all depressed but so she could live and experience all kinds of wonderful things. Even if those things weren't with me, I would be watching her smile and that was all I asked of her; to smile like she always did.

She had told me she misses me and that she's scared of letting go, of somehow forgetting me. To that, I smiled and rubbed her cheek and told her that would never happen because we would always see each other… every time she dreams.

_**I miss you… Baby, close your eyes. Let's meet in our dreams tonight…  
_**_

* * *

_**All the nights I've prayed  
Must this all be untrue  
I am not prepared to be strong  
I just can't believe  
I am losing you  
Unprepared to carry on  
I can't see you walk away  
So cold, so alone**_

He wanted to visit his brother's grave since he was buried but he couldn't dare to leave Ari alone, not in her condition. It was dawn now and he hasn't been able to sleep exactly because closing your eyes but still being well aware of your surroundings, isn't called sleeping. After knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, Itachi stood from the bed and headed to the bathroom for a morning shower.

When he was finished, the onyx eyed dried his hair with the towel and then placed it around his hips, standing in front of the mirror that was blurred with the vapor from the shower. Raising his hand to clear it, he saw his reflection and had to look away for a moment. He barely recognized himself now. The lines under his eyes were now even more profound than they have ever been and his eyes were even red and dilated, probably due to the absence of sleep. Suddenly Itachi felt the need to cough and couldn't stop them when they came, so he just raised a hand to his mouth and waited for the episode to pass.

The Uchiha thought he had it under control. The occasional coughs he had suffered before coming to Konoha were gone until this week. Tsunade had been taking care of his sickness with a few treatment sessions but it has been full ten days since the last sessions she had given him. Ari had been tending to his eyes as well before but… the present circumstances do not allow for that to continue. It is not entirely necessary anyways because she had almost completely healed my partial blindness and the use of the Mangekyou last week hadn't done too much damage.

Exiting the bathroom and entering his bedroom once more, the Uchia got fully dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before going to Ari's room to evaluate her condition today. Ever since the death of Sasuke, Itachi has been suffering under constant stress and concern for her because after crying none stop for the whole day of the death and half of the other two days that followed with the funeral and burial, Ari hasn't eaten much. She drank water occasionally and swallowed in few spoons of miso soup or ramen he prepared but nothing else. When he made more chewable food, she didn't ate at all, just drank water and then she would retire to the living room and sit alone in the middle of one of the sofas there. He had tried to start conversation with her but she just kept silent, her gaze always staring into nothing.

Going up the stairs to the brunette's room, he took in a deep breath and sighed before knocking twice and opening the door slowly. She had already bathed and was now wearing a loose dark shirt and loose shorts of a lighter gray. Carefully, he walked closer and watched her face as he did so. There was something oddly different about her this morning in her gaze; it was actually more focused now, not lost in the nothing. Then he actually stopped and held his breath as she turned her head and looked at him, directly in the eyes. His chest tightened for a second as their eyes met and he saw all the emotion there.

Her eyes revealed so much of her thoughts and emotions that Itachi felt like he could read her completely. She was confused, definitely lost in her thoughts and there was that hint of analysis, like she was thinking about what she should do now, how she should talk or move. This brought much easiness on the Uchiha but at the same time, he became nervous. What was happening with her? How did she all of a sudden changed from her mechanical movements to actually thinking and willing herself on what she should do? Just yesterday, she was like a robot. She didn't looked at anything specific or thought about to do, she just moved without even thinking and did the same things every day. It was like her mind had finally connected to her body and Itachi dared to call her name and see what happened.

"…Ari?" His voice was soft and gentle, carefully slow. The female looked down at her hands first and then back to him, her lips in a thin line. He walked closer now and crouched right in front of her slowly, never moving his gaze from her form, watching her every reaction.

"I made breakfast, do you wish to eat now?" He asked just as slowly and even as he called her name. Her lips gave the slightest of twitch, as if she was going to talk but she just nodded her head once slowly.

"Alright, I will prepare the table for you to come down." Itachi said and he slowly stood up and walked to the door, taking one more glance at her form before exiting the room.

_What happened?_ She asked to herself as she watched Itachi exit her room. Standing up slowly, she headed to the mirror and looked at her reflection, recalling the dream she had. It was Sasuke, it didn't feel like a dream at all, it felt like Sasuke had actually talked with her and been with her. He had told her the words she wanted to hear the most; that he would always be there with her but he had also said that she must let him go. Ari shook her head once, remembering how she had said that she didn't wanted to let go because she was afraid of forgetting all they had together if she did.

Her gaze turned to the ring on her left hand finger. Why does Sasuke want to her to let go of all this? After a few seconds of deep thought, she realized Sasuke wasn't actually asking for her to let go of the memories, he was asking her to let go of _him._ He wasn't there anymore and she was holding on to someone that was already gone. That's why it hurt so much, she held on to nothing. While on the other hand, the memories would never go away; those memories are the ones that keep him close to her always and if she cherished those memories; they would never leave her.

All she had to do was live with the memories because that was all she had.

It was really complicated the logic she was trying to understand but it all made sense. All she needed was to see him once again and hear it from Sasuke himself because deep down inside, she always knew.

Ari started walking slowly to the door of her room and headed downstairs. For the first time in the last week, she was conscious of the actions she did, no longer letting her body move as it wished. This time, she was the one willing her body to move and it felt really good to be like that once again. Turning to the right after she was down the stairs, she entered the dining room where Itachi had a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon ready for her along with a glass of orange juice. She has always loved this simple breakfast. Moving closer to the table, she looked around for Itachi who was serving a plate for himself so she sat down on her chair and waited for him to join her.

The Uchiha heir kept on watching her closely as she started to slowly chew a bite of her food. He still was at a loss of words at the sudden transformation she had today, he didn't know what he should say or do. Noticing she was staring at him, he remembered to start eating his own food. For the rest of the time until Itachi finished eating, they were in a relative comfortable silence. Itachi felt at ease now because he could feel Ari in her own body now, even though she was in silence, he felt how she watched him from time to time. He stood up with his plate and headed to the sink to wash his dishes.

"Itachi." His name was called in a low voice, a little hesitantly but it was enough to make him forget about the dishes and turn his complete attention to her.

"Yes?" He asked with the same low and hesitant voice. After several seconds of Ari thinking on what to say or how to say it, she talked in a low voice.

"I talked to him." She said and there was no need to say who was _him._ Itachi walked closer, pulling with him a chair and sitting down next to the female.

"And what did he say?" He asked, not being entirely sure if her talking to Sasuke was an illusion created by her mind or if she really talked to Sasuke. Though he was not a man of faith, he believed in the afterlife and in spirits.

"…He said that he will always be with me… but that I have to let him go…" She looked down at the table where her hands were, trying her best not to cry. That sentence she said had caught him a little by surprise; he didn't know what he should tell her so he remained silent until the question came.

"Did you let him go, Itachi?" His eyes widened slightly for a second as he thought about what she had just asked. It was not the first time he lost someone close and dear to him but only this time, he wasn't the one to kill them. Sasuke had been killed right in front of him, he had watched him die.

The Uchiha heir, now that he thought about it, hasn't really had much time to mourn his younger brother because he has been taking care of Ari. And it still hurt, he still felt his heart sinking in his chest and still felt like a piece of him was gone and knew that nothing would ever be the same; but he also knew there was nothing he could do to change it. Sasuke would always be his little brother, that sweet, caring and innocent little boy who grew up into a great shinobi and gave his life for his love without any regrets.

"…Letting go is not about forgetting him or stop hurting or missing him. It's about accepting he is not here and that all we can hold on to is the memories of the times he was." He looked at her before continuing.

"So yes Ari, I have accepted his death… I have let him go." He answered truthfully and she looked down to the floor, wondering on what to say now.

So he really had let him go? And what he said before was similar to what Sasuke had tried to tell her. 'To let go is not about forgetting, it's about accepting and living with the memories.' Looking down at the ring on her finger, she asked herself: _But how can I let go? I don't know how to let go… I don't know how to accept he's gone…_ As if reading her thoughts, Itachi talked before standing up and continuing washing the dishes.

"The pain never goes away, you just learn to live with it." Her eyes widened a little at his words. _Learn to live with it? How can I learn?_ She wondered but a voice in her head answered. _By trying. You could never learn if you don't try._

"I have to try to learn…" She whispered to herself but Itachi's ears caught it, though he didn't say or do anything, knowing she was talking to herself and her thoughts. Then there was a knock in the door and both looked back towards the direction of the entrance.

"It's Haruno-san, she must be here to see you." He said and Ari nodded once, watching Itachi as he went to greet the cherry blossom.

"Good Morning, Uchiha-san." Sakura bowed lightly and Itachi nodded once in greeting.

"Good morning, Haruno-san." He opened the door more so she could go through.

"How is Ari-chan today?" She asked immediately, just like every time she came. Itachi threw a glance at the kitchen before moving closer to Sakura and talking in a low voice.

"It appears she has finally gotten out of her depression." He whispers and Saskura smiles instantly.

"But how? What happened? Did she do something or said something?" The emerald eyed whispered back and the Uchiha nods once.

"Her gaze was different this morning, she looked at me. And she has talked and told me she has seen Sasuke and talked to him, that he said for her to let him go." The cherry blossoms eyes widened at the words of Itachi but before she could ask anything more, the steps coming behind her made her turn back to see Ari actually looking back at her. She froze for a moment but then offered a genuine smile at the brunette.

"Ari-chan, good morning!" She said cheerfully and purple eyed girl's lips twitched a little in a fleeting small smile before nodding back.

"Sakura." She said but gasped when in the next second, she was embraced by her medic nin friend and she was frozen. It took her several seconds for her to actually raise her arms around the pink haired in a somewhat awkward way.

"I'm so glad you're better, Ari-chan. Naruto and I and Kakashi-sensei… we were all so worried about you…!" She sobbed lightly and the brunette could feel Sakura's tears though her now wet shirt on her shoulder. _They were all worried for me…?_ She asked herself and she started to feel a sudden warmth she haven't felt in a long time, growing in the center of her chest and the long missed sensation made her eyes water as she now hugged Sakura tightly and fully. This was what she needed; this was the answer she was searching for…

"Thank you…" She whispered and Saskura sighed happily. Itachi watched the scene with amazed eyes and a smile reached his lips for the first time in one week. The girls stopped their embrace but still held on to each other by the shoulders, Sakura beaming like sunshine.

"I'll tell Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei to come and see today...! Is that alright?" She hesitated at the end, looking back to both Itachi and Ari who nodded slowly. Sakura smiled once again and released the purple eyed, heading to the door.

"I have to go now, have lots of patients at the hospital but I'll come along later this afternoon with the boys. Anyone else you'd like for me to bring?" She asked and Ari tilted her head a little before talking.

"Everyone else, I'd like to see them too." She said and Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Then see you two this afternoon!" And with that she closed the door and left. Itachi locked the door and turned back to the brunette who had the hint of a small smile on her.

"You are alright with everyone coming this evening?" He asked her and she nodded, turning a little serious once more.

"Itachi… Would you take me to his tomb?" She asked the Uchiha and took him a little by surprise with the question. Not once during the last week had she asked or showed any sign of wanting to go visit Sasuke's tomb.

"Of course, when do you wish to go?" She looked down at herself and then back at him.

"After I change to more appropriate clothes." He smirked a little at her answer and nodded, adding after her.

"Then I will also do the same." The both of them walked upstairs to their rooms and after ten minutes, they were both ready to leave. Ari had changed to a knee white sundress and white sandals while Itachi wore a long sleeved black shirt with a little more lighter loose pants along with his ninja sandals. The Uchiha heir looked at the female with wide onyx eyes due to the choice of clothing she had decided to wear to visit Sasuke's tomb. She smiled a little at his reaction and looked down at herself before talking.

"I don't want to say goodbye looking all dark… I want to look my best." She said and Itachi's eyes widened even more. This was suddenly a little too much, she had been for a whole week crying over his brother, not letting him go and now al of a sudden, she's going to say goodbye?

"Hn." Was all he said as he motioned for her to come with him. After Itachi locked the door, Ari walked closer next to him and placed her arm around his own, surprising the heir but none the less, he didn't showed any reaction and continued walking normally towards the tomb. From the corner of his eye, the Uchiha watched the female next to him as they got closer to Sasuke's tomb until they were right in front of it.

The tomb was next to a wall with a compartment for depositing things and had a plaque with the Uchiha clan symbol right in the middle and it was a bronze color with black details. Surrounding the plaque, there were different flowers of different colors that everyone had brought him like crimson roses, white daisys, yellow sunflowers, purple lavender flowers and others. He saw how she contemplated them, her eyes softening to the sight of the flowers and letters that Sasuke's friends had left for him. Slowly, she let go of Itachi's arm and walked closer to the plaque, kneeling down and touching the flowers and later, the Uchiha symbol that had Sasuke's name engraved on it.

"Everyone brought you something to go by…" She whispered. The Uchiha heir standing behind her watched the look in her eyes and he thought about how unfair it was all this, how it should've been him to die, not Sasuke. His brother had a whole life ahead of him, a beautiful life next to a beautiful woman that loves him with all her heart. He was pretty much of a pacifist and hated almost nothing but he sometimes really despised the unjustice of life and how some people have things they don't deserve, that others need. He would gladly change places with Sasuke now, in an instant if he could. He was ready to die, he was ready to give his life for his brother until Ari came and his plans started to change when he saw his brother was able to be happy with her. But now this happened…

"I miss you very much, Sasuke… But you are right…" Her broke a little but she swallowed once and brethed in before continuing talking.

"You wouldn't want me to be crying all over you… You don't like to see me cry." She opened the compartment on the wall over the tomb and sighed, looking down at the flowers again before looking at her left hand.

"This is the only thing I have to give you… It represents our love, right? Forever… But… Now I can't have it because… you're not here to share it with me." With her other hand, she touched her ring and slowly started slip it out of her finger. Itachi's eyes widened, understanding what she was about to do.

"I have my memories with me and I want to give this to you the same way you gave it to me… As a symbol that our love will last forever... That I will always love you, Sasuke…" She raised the ring to her lips and kissed it once before slowly placing it inside the red little box and into the compartment on the wall.

"Thank you, Sasuke… for everything… I promise I will go on, no matter what." Her voice broke in the end this time and she couldn't help it when standing up, she sobbed while whispering:

"Goodbye, Sasuke…" She broke down right on the spot, sobbing loudly though she tried to stop. Itachi walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder but Ari turned around abruptly and buried her face in his chest, crying into his shirt. The Uchiha closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, a sole tear running down his eyes.

* * *

"No, I want to open the door." She said, stretching the wrinkles of her gray shirt and white skirt before opening up the door to the house. She smiled lightly at her friends waiting on the other side though they smiled a little later, after recovering from the shock of seeing her opening the door and smiling at them. Ari saw their hesitation and voiced out her invitation.

"C'mon, guys. Get in. Itachi and I prepared a little dinner for you all." Now they were even more shocked but Naruto was the one to smile widely at the word 'dinner' and stepped inside.

"Ari-chan! You're all better now!" He said enthusiastically and the purple eyed smiled back at him.

"Yeah, sorry for getting all of you guys worried." She said and Ino spoke now.

"What matters is that you're better now!"

"It's great to have the real you back." Jack added as he got closer to her and hugged her briefly, placing a small kiss on her cheek. Then Hinata entered followed by Darts and Natas who also greeted her the same way. They all sat in the living room and told how glad they were that Ari was finally better and told them what things they had done in the last week. Naruto made her giggle as he told her about his anecdotes and Sakura told her about some special cases she had in the hospital. Itachi later emerged from the kitchen saying that the dinner was served and they all sat at the dining room to eat. Afterwards, they started to leave but Jack asked for Ari to talk to him for a little, which she accepted and Itachi lft to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"What is you want to talk about?" She asked him, sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Well, just wanted to say that we all really suffered a lot but… no one has suffered more than Itachi. We have come to visit you and we all noticed it. Like always, he tries to hide but it's been hard on the guy because he lost his brother and then he has to see you suffering as well everyday, with nothing that he could do to help you." He placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing.

"I know you haven't noticed it but, he's really happy. We can see the difference of how he was for the last week and how he is now."

"I see… I'm very sure he really suffered." Jack smiled a little and rubbed her cheek lightly.

"I'm telling you this because… I know how it is to see the one you love suffering." And with that, he stood up said a small goodbye and left, leaving Ari to her thoughts. The Uchiha heir heard the door close and knew Jack had left so he went to the living room with Ari.

"You alright?" He asked and she looked at him and nodded, smiling and motioning for him to sit down next to her. He raised an eyebrow but sat down none the less. Ari moved closer to him, looking him in the eye for several seconds and Itachi just looked back, not knowing what do to and feeling rather weak at her purple eyes looking straight at him. Then she smiled softly and snuggled into the Uchiha's chest. The action made Itachi stiffen but didn't moved away from her.

"Thank you, Ita-kun… for taking care of me. I'm so sorry for being like I was…" She said and his gaze softened, a small smile reaching his lips and he placed an arm around her back, bringing her closer in a tender hug. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the night, just held her close as she slept safe and soundly in his arms.

_**In my arms, you'll be fine.  
I'll never let go.  
All you lost will come again,  
just stay with me.  
Stay with me.**_

* * *

**Done! Hope you guys liked it! Personally, I liked more Sasuke's point of view :P Anyways, the first song is called With Eyes Wide Shut (which is the title of the chapter because it really fit) by Blessthefall; the second one is a part of the song Losing You by Dead By April and the last one is a part of In My Arms also by Dead By April. Yeah, I like Dead by April, they're a great band and their lyrics are awesome! Now, hope to update as soon as I can, remember to review! See ya!**_**  
**_


	22. Chapter 21: It's About Getting Even

**Hello everyone! The next chapter is here and now I can announce that only 3 more updates are left for the end of this story :D I'm soo relieved really, It's pretty tiresome thinking on how to write or what to write next in each chapter. I never thought writing twenty three chapters would be this hard :S But, yeah, there will also be a very long epilogue so I still have more writing to do :P Anyways, here is the next chapter, and somethings will be clarified and revealed so some of you will probably understand more now hehehe hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: It's About Getting Even

"_Revenge is not always good _

_But sometimes, _

_It's the only thing we've got left to do." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Always analyze your opponents movements, don't let anything escape your sight." Itachi said as he and Ari walked circles around each other while sparring, each observing what the other would do.

"The slightest twitch of movement may predict the next attack of your opponent." She narrowed her eyes and kept on watching him. Itachi was right, any little movement from the enemy could make you able of knowing what move he would make next, especially if you had the Sharingan. Howerver, this was Itachi Uchiha she up against. He made sure to be as fast as he could when performing jutsu or when attacking directly with taijutsu so it wasn't a very easy task at all. Slowly, she observed his feet, his hands, his chest and his eyes.

After several seconds of surrounding each other, she saw how Itachi's chest stopped breathing in air and that was the sign she needed to know that he was about to make a move. Instantly channeling chakra to her hands, the purple eyed turn with her hands up just in time to grab his fist appearing out of thin air right behind her, throwing a punch at his stomache. The Uchiha heir grabbed her fist with his other hand and twisted it so she would have to turn her body to the other side which would result in Itachi grabbing her by the neck. She wasn't going to give in so easily so she held on tighter on the grip she had on Itachi's fist and jumped swiftly in a back-flip, dragging the Uchiha with her and throwing him up in the air. He retaliated without problem and did a somersault so he landed in his two feet, gracefully back on the ground. She narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"How come you get to be so graceful when fighting for you life?" She asked him and he chuckled lightly, the sound of his soft laughter like music to her ears.

"I can assure you, it is not my intention to appear… gracegul, as you say."

"Hn." She said and Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked at her comment. Realizing what she had just said, she pouted again and crossed her arms.

"You're rubbing off on me." She narrowed her eyes at him after saying that but once again took on her fighting stance, activating her own Sharingan this time.

It had been two weeks since Sasuke's death and she found that sparing with Itachi was pretty effective on getting her mind and body occupied. Plus, this training was something she needed very much. Each day for eight hours, she and the Uchiha had been training, during the day and during the night. Itachi wanted her to master her Sharingan and he had been making her undergo instense genjutsu session until she could slowly learn to not fall into one or to counter it. The onyx eyed man was not going easy on her in anyway because he knew she was able of handling it.

They kept on sparring for the next hours and after finishing, it was time for dinner and the Uchiha prepared it while Ari took a bath. He was rather impressed at the progress she was making though it shouldn't be much of a surprise because the girl was a half-Uchiha, half-Uzumaki. That mixture of bloodlines was sure to produce amazing results and the progress of Ari on her training was no exception to those results. He looked back towards the stairs when he heard the young female coming down, her hair still wet and she was just wearing a long shirt with very short shorts. It appeared like she was wearing none and the shirt reached a little higher then her mid thigh. He held in a breath and forced his eyes to look back towards the food he was preparing.

"That smells good, Ita-kun." She said, leaning on to his arm while admiring the delicious creation of food he had made. He smirked a little at her comment and finished the preparation of the food, serving them on two plates.

"Onigiri. Should've expected that!" She said smiling.

"If you wanted something else, you should've told me so." He said, walking to the dining table and placing the plates on it.

"No, I like Onigiri as well. Yours is delicious! Where you learn to cook like that?" She asked, sitting down and picking her chop sticks.

"Oka-san was a great cook and I learned most of my cooking with her." Itachi answered and Ari smiled, starting to eat her Onigiri. They ate in comfortable silence, both concentrated on their food or at least, Ari was. Itachi however, was pretty distracted with everytime Ari moved her long, uncovered legs. The small table they were eating was round and it gave him a clear view of her thighs and legs. He found himself hypnotized by how soft they seem to be and how tempting they were to touch but of course, he held himself back, his hands fisting on his lap. Ari finished first and stood up to the kitchen and wash the dishes. He sighed in relief when she did.

After she was finished, he stood up and washed his own dishes. Ari wanted to avenge Sasuke, and not only her but all of his friends as well. They were all training themselves for hours and planning on different strategies on how to eliminate Madara and now Orochi-Kabuto as well. Itachi's lips thinned as the memory of his brother's death came back. His brother was killed by the only two people he could ever and has hated: Madara and Orochimaru. But there was something that didn't exactly made sense. Orochimaru had always wanted Sasuke for himself so why kill him? It was something that really bothered him…

"Ita-kun, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." She said while decending up to the stairs and he couldn't help but follow how her hips moved with every step up the stairs she took.

"Goodnight." He replied back when she was already upstairs. He held his head between his hands and a frustrated sigh left his lips. This was starting to get out of control again and he couldn't allow himself to lose it once more. They all had to concentrate on training and becoming stronger so they could eliminate Madara and Orochi-kabuto once and for all.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

She was ready as she would ever be. Itachi had said himself that she had advanced incredibly well in her abilities and that all she had left to do is keep on training by herself and with her friends. The Uchiha heir still didn't know if they should head on to find Madara or if Madara would come to them but, considering it was time to finish them off, they should go looking for them. He gave thought to the chances they had against the elder Uchiha; he was strong, very strong, but if they all fought together, they were sure to win.

For the last weeks, Kakashi had been searching for Madara and yesterday he had come to him saying he and his hounds found him near the border of the country of rain. It did made sense because the Akatsuki base was on Rain but it was rather foolish of the elder Uchiha to go back there unless… _Unless he wants us to find him._ Which could mean it was all a trap… He could make the remaining Akatsuki members on his side to fight for him which would be Pain, Konan and Kisame… the others he knew wouldn't want to get involved. Though he knew it was a trap, there was no other choice. Sooner or later, they would all have to face Madara and the other Akatsuki in battle so the less time lost, the better.

His head moved in the direction of the door when he felt Ari's chakra along with a pair of others, walking close to the door of the house. He stood up from the table where he was having his tea and opened the door for them before Ari could unlock it herself. The female raised an eyebrow at him but then offered one of her sweet smiles before motioning for Naruto and Sakura to get in. The other two had plastic bags on both of their hands which Itachi deduced was food and Ari told for them to be placed in the kitchen. Both the Uzumaki and the cherry blossom said 'Hi, Itachi-san' or rather Sakura did because Naruto just said 'Hey, old teme' and continued walking to the kitchen. The brunette smiled after her friends and then stopped in front of the heir, her smie widening before speaking.

"We had just finished training and Naruto wanted to eat some ramen as always, but I told him I had to come back home because you were waiting for me to eat so, he decided to buy the ramen to-go and eat it here." She explained.

"Hn." Was all he said as he closed the door.

"And of course, we brought food for you as well." She added while walking towards the kitchen to help the others.

Ari missed Sasuke, so much that it was almost unbearable. But she had been able to learn to live with the feeling and not let it get in the way of her daily duties and activities. Sometimes at night, she would cry and sob silently when the memories came back or she would smile at those happy moments she and the younger Uchiha brother had shared. The week after she had gotten out of her depression, it had been very difficult to keep her mind away from thoughts that always led to Sasuke but with time, she found her mind easily more distracted from thoughts of him. Eventually, she would completely focuse on other things and the thoughts of the death of the Uchiha were pushed away. It was a very relaxing thing to be able to think of other things rather than those memories of her once boyfriend.

"Naruto! Wait until the ramen is served!" She heard Sakura shout at the blonde ninja when he tried to take a taste of the food. Ari smilled instantly at them as she served Itachi's plate and placed it on the dinning table. The Uchiha walked into the dinning room as silently as he always does and sat down as graceful as ever on his seat. The female brunette had always envied how he could be so graceful without even realizing what he ws doing but she guessed it was all part of him being a shinobi with amazing stealth skills.

The four of them sat in the table and started to eat and for a while, the only noise that could be heard was Naruto sipping loudly on his ramen. Sakura was more than used to that behavior and Ari was starting to get used as well, though she had to roll her eyes, while Itachi didn't payed much attention. After finishing their meal, Sakura and Ari took the dishes and washed them over on the sink while Naruto stayed with the Uchiha, wanting to dicuss what they would do on their mission to finish off Madara. The girls joined them soon and they all went over on the best course of action in that fight.

Itachi had told them that Madara had lost an eye due to his use of Izanagi one month ago but that still didn't made him less formidable. The best way to take Madara down would be taking his own Sharingan out of the way. It seemed very imposible to do such a thing until Neo had told of one of his student's special abilities. That student was the key of the strategy they had planned: Dart. Tomorrow they would all go to the Hokage's office to arrange everything for the mission and to explain the plan to the fifth.

After an hour, both Sakura and Naruto left to their respective homes. Ari had told Itachi that she would take a bath now so she headed upstairs to the bathroom to wash herself. The Uchiha sighed once he heard the water running. In the past days, he had nothing else to really teach her so he let her go out and do as she wants in the village which was mostly sparing with other Leaf shinobis. This made her be absent for most of the day and he only got to talk to her over breakfast or dinner briefly.

Itachi didn't want to admit it to her because he knew that if he said he missed her or if he wanted her to train with him instead, she would do it just to make him feel better. His eyes closed and his teeth clenched in annoyance at himself for letting these selfish thoughts reach him because he knew it was better if she trained with others and it was good for her to go out and socialize with other people more her age. Besides, it wasn't like she was obliged to stay with him… Again, he got mad at himself and his fists tightened at his sides. This thoughts were getting out of control and he needed to put a stop to them as soon as possible and he knew that the only way to do that was by performing other things than just training in the garden. He sighed and decided to call it a day so he headed upstairs to his room and closed the door which would tell Ari that he was going to sleep (or at least, try to).

* * *

"Very well, then tomorrow by dawn at the Village Gates, the teams Kakashi and Neo along with ANBU Captain, Itachi Uchiha; will start the mission of finding and killing Madara Uchiha and any other shinobi allied to him." Tsunade looked at everyone standing in front of her desk: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Ari, Itachi, Neo, Jack, Natas and Dart before dismissing them with a wave of her hand. All of them nodded once and left the office through the door, something for which the Hokage was grateful for.

Everyone walked outside of the tower and agreed on heading to their respective houses to rest well so they could all be ready for tomorrow's mission, which was sure to be a hard one. Jack, Natas and Dart headed to their apartment while Naruto and Sakura went to Ichiraku Ramen or rather, the blonde made the cherry blossom go with him. Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke as he took out his trusty Icha Icha followed by Neo who also raised his fingers in a hand sign before disappearing. That left both Ari and Itachi who were now looking at each other with questioning gazes.

"Guess we should head back to the house…? Or…?" She let the question in the air to see if he had any other plans. He raised an eyebrow at her and while thinking on what to do. The onyx eyed felt hungry since it was lunch time and he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up because he had opted for training and was so caught up in doing so that when he finished, it was time to go to the Hokage's office.

"I could use some food right now. Do you wish to come along as well?" He asked her and she smirked.

"Are you inviting me out?" She asked back and he smirked slightly though the question made him feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't see the idea of 'inviting' Ari anywhere as a good one considering the circumstances they were under. She was his little brother's girlfriend and he had died little over a month ago and it was disrespectful for Sasuke, Ari and himself to engage in activities that would be considered courting the young female. Though of course, it wasn't as he didn't want to.

"I was just asking if you wanted to accompany me for lunch if you are hungry as well." She pouted at his explination but smiled and nodded once 'Captain' word and stood beside him as he started walking. A while later, they reached a small shop and sat in one of the tables and Ari asked Itachi what this place served, not surprised at his answer.

"It's the Yakiniku Q. They serve bite size barbequed meat." He explained and she nodded, her stomache grumbling at the mention of meat. The purple eyed had always loved to eat barbeque meat and has always had a weak spot for chicken and sweets.

A waitress came over and took out her small notebook and pen before asking for their orders. Itachi was the one to speak without looking at the woman because he could feel her eyes ravishing his form and the narrowing eyes and hateful gazes Ari was sending the waitress only confirmed that. After looking him up once more, she retreated with their orders.

"Geesh, can't she at least pretend a little better?" She said between teeth and the heir couldn't help smirking at her reaction.

"It was pretty much alike when I was a teenager and still lived here." He said calmly, really being used to the attraction he provoked on the female population. Even while he was in the Akatsuki, women would try to get close to him or attract his course, he never paid any importance to them, and he would ignore those prostitutes that threw themselves at him and sat on his lap. He would simply finish of whatever he was drinking and stood up, sometimes making the woman on his lap fall to the floor as he did so, and waited for Kisame to finish outside.

When the food arrived, they ate it fast due to the hunger they both had and Itachi didn't even bothered on calling the waitress over to give her the money for the food so he just left it on the table and left the shop, followed by Ari. The two headed back to the Uchiha compound where they voth sat down on the living room, Itachi with a book in his hands and Ari with papers and a pencil to write down. She had asked what he was reading and he would then explain her what the book was all about and then she would be the one explaining to him what she was writing down, which lead the conversation to the young female explaining things she had experienced in the other dimension. Soon, night had fallen and they both decided it was time to retreat to their rooms and rest because tomorrow, a long day was ahead of them.

The sky was now turning to grayish light blue as the sun started to emerge on Konoha. A group of people were already gathered at the Village Gates, preparing themselves for their next mission. Everyone had gotten a good night's sleep and were ready to start on the hardous task ahead and so, with one nod from the ANBU Captain, the seven of them sprinted towards the forest, their gole: Madara Uchiha.

As they were all sprinting through the forest at high speed, Itachi was able to sense two familiar chakras close by. He instantly halted and everyone did the same as him, Ari standing beside him and silently asking him what happened. He looked at her through crimson eyes and tilted his head to the left, signaling her that there was something up ahead. Looking back to the front, she sensed for whatever it was that the Uchiha meant and caught two chakra signals.

"What should we do?" She asked in a low voice.

"Let's wait, they are heading this way and I do not believe they intend to do us harm." He answered and everyone nodded once at his order. In the next few minutes, two figures were now visible coming at their direction and Ari, Jack, Natas and Dart smiled when they recognized one of them. It was Ike along with Konan. The couple came to a stop once they were in front of the group of Leaf ninja.

"Hey, guys." Ike said with a wave of his hand.

"Ike! You're alright! But why did you join the Akatsuki, you idiot?" Ari walked closer to the green haired man who just rolled his eyes.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later if you want, but now we have to get you guys to Madara. That is what you're planning on doing, right?" He said and everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"Why do you want us to get to Madara?" Kakashi asked and Ike looked at his direction.

"Because if he is allowed to live, this world will be done for and I kind of like this place so I don't want that to happen." Ike said and Konan added after him:

"You are the only ones able to stop him and it cannot be allowed for him to capture either Ike or Ari. He will use their power to fuel his own and fulfill his plans." The beautiful blue haired woman said.

"But… there's something I still don't understand… What exactly is this power me and Ike have?" The brunette asked and she wasn't the only one thinking the same thing. Konan looked down to the floor and then back up to the purple eyed before answering.

"You and Ike are unique. As you surely know by now, your mother and father were an Uchiha and an Uzumaki so you posses both genes in you. These genes are said to be descendent from the sons of the Rikudo sage."

"Wait, so you're like my cousin or something, Ari-chan?" Naruto asked and Ari smiled, nodding slowly.

"Itachi told me something about the Sage of Six Paths. He was the first shinobi in history and his sons got the power of his father but separate. One had his body's power and the other had his spirit and from them, the Senju and the Uchiha were born." She explained and Konan nodded.

"And the Uzumaki are said to be descendents of the Senju as well so you see, you posses the body and soul of the Rikudo sage." Ari's mouth was wide open by the time Konan finished explaining and the others were pretty much the same except for Itachi and Kakashi.

"B-But didn't the Rikudo sage possessed the Rinnegan?" Sakura asked after the initial shock.

"Yes. I am not saying that Ari is the reincarnation of the sage himself, but one that has both genes of the descendents of the Rikudo sage in her blood."

"So that would explain better why she possesses unusual abilities and is able to advance so quickly in her training." Itachi said as a matter-of-factly.

"So, what about Ike?" Naruto asked now and the green haired himself was the one to answer.

"You could say I'm a descendent from the same clan as Orochimaru but, I am not as pure as him. I am more human in appearance than that ugly bastard." He said.

"And you posses a Kekkei Genkai." The Uchiha added.

"Yeah, that too. My Kekkei Genkai is able to neutralize the Sharingan and also paralyze people once they look into my eyes, though I don't know what its called yet because I'm the first person to have it." He finished and Ari raised an eyebrow, still not quite getting why Madara would want Ike when then it dawned on her.

"The only one capable of stopping Madara is an Uchiha and if he possesses Ike's abilities, he would be able to easily defeat anyone in his way!" She exclaimed and Ike nodded.

"So Ike-san and Konan-san, I believe you were going to show us to Madara's location." Itachi said and the couple nodded.

"Follow us." And so they all followed Ike and Konan through the forest at full speed.

They kept up running for about two hours until finally, they came to a stop in front of a cave entrance. Konan said Madara along with Orochi-Kabuto and Zetsu were waiting and when Itachi asked where the other Akatsuki members were, Ike said they all decided not to help Madara which meant that maybe the battle would be easier than they thought.

Just maybe.

* * *

**Done done! Little better now? hehehe Anyway, next chapter, there will be a big fight so I really hope you guys like how I wrote that one because I'm not so good at writing fighting scenes, as I have mentioned earlier. Thanks for reading and remember to review! See ya!**


	23. Chapter 22: For Me, For You and For Us

**Hello people! Chapter twenty two is here :P So in this one the fight with Madara takes place and yeah, stuff happens so you'll have to read to find out. Thanks to those who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: For Me, For You and For Us

"_The present is now, for you to decide._

_The past is gone, it won't come back again._

_But the future is always yours to take."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

There was no need for Itachi and the others to try to sneak in because Madara was already standing in the other side of the cave's entrance, waiting for them. All Leaf shinobi stopped immediately at the sight of the orange masked man and held on to their kunais, Ari activating her own Sharingan instantly.

"You're finally here, Itachi, Ari…" then he looked down at the rest of the people following the two Uchihas. "And I see you broght reinforcements this time." He added.

"Your plans end here and now, Madara." The female brunette said with a determination in her voice that it even surprised Itachi himself, though he felt just as determined himself.

"Oh, is that right?" In the next second, Madara had appeared very close in front of Ari, and leaning his head closer so it was next to her ear, he whispered:

"You want me to kill you like I killed your mother?" He asked with a dark and sinister voice and the young woman's fists tightened.

"The only one that will die today is you, asshole." She whispered back with pure venom in her voice and lunched her left fist at him so fast that it connected with his orange mask, making it crack slightly and sending Madara backwards some meters away. Itachi took this as cue and used his amazing speed to appear right behind the flying elder and threw a kick at his back, which also connected successfully. The elder Uchiha groaned and disappeared suddenly, and in the next second, he was standing back at the top of a tall rock up in front of everyone.

"That won't happen again…" He said menacingly but none of the ninjas below paid heed to his words. He chuckled before speaking once again.

"If memory serves me right, in our last encounter, I believe Sasuke was fighting on your side… Let's see how things turn out this time, shall we?" All eyes widened at his words and more so when behind him, a shadow started walking closer. A very familiar shadow, that is.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura's eyes were about to bulge out of their heads while Ari gasped sharply and Itachi's Sharingan eyes widened.

"N-No… it's not possible…" The young brunette Uchiha whispered to herself as the shadow became more visible now and the face of her former dead lover appeared before her and every other Leaf ninja on that cave.

"Sasuke…" Itachi and Naruto said.

"Aniki… Naruto. It's been some time since last I saw you… One month?" Sasuke's voice sounded through the cave as he talked and moved his gaze down to Ari's crimson wide eyes.

"Ari…" He whispered almost inaudibly but Ari heard him and her eyes watered in both amazement and pain. Was that really Sasuke up there? Was that really her boyfriend, her lover, her best friend that had died in her arms one month ago? Slowly, she shook her head as if answering her own question, denying the fact that he was standing there just fine. But then her eyes caught his own directly and she was able to see how the white of them was gone, now replaced by dark gray. Something else was going on here and she was very afraid of whatever it was so she turned her head to Itachi and called out his name in a silent question of what was happening, if that person was really Sasuke.

"It's the Reanimation Jutsu…" He said with a little tangled voice, trying to keep his nonchalant mood though he found it almost impossible. The Uchiha heir was in pain, he was in so much pain right now but most of all, he was angry. He was raging furious at the sight of his dead younger brother being used in such a jutsu and more pissed knowing that if that jutsu was performed successfully, then it meant that somehow, Madara had gotten his hands on Sasuke's body which was buried in the Uchiha Compound in Konoha. _No, not Madara, Kabuto…_

"How dare you, Madara? Using _him_ for Kabuto's twisted jutsu…" He said between clenched teeth, his voice clearly saying he was very angry.

"Itachi, what's going on? Is that really Sasuke up there?" She walked closer to him but he didn't moved or made any sign that he would answer so she walked up and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Itachi…?" She asked again and the Uchiha shut his eyes and breathed in before looking down at the brunette holding on to his arm. Her touch somehow calmed him.

"It's him… his body and soul are bound to the user of the jutsu's will, his spirit is now trapped in his body again." He answered and the female's eyes widened.

"The only way of releasing the jutsu is by killing the user himself." Kakashi added and Neo talked.

"But as long as the jutsu goes on, Sasuke is practically inmortal." Ari's head turned abruptly back up to where said revived Uchiha was standing, still looking at her. Maybe it's her imagination but she could feel that warmth on his gaze…

"So… he can't control his own actions?" The brunette asked and Itachi shook his head to both sides once.

"That's right." Another voice was now heard and a new figure started to emerge behind Sasuke and Madara which turned out to be Orochi-Kabuto.

"You…" Naruto gritted between teeth at the snake medic.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you say if you take care of Naruto over there?" He said to the younger Uchiha brother who looke down at the blonde, his eyes void of any emotion as he slowly nodded once and jumped, appearing in front of Naruto at the next second. The Uzumaki's lips pressed together into a thin line as he jumped to evade Sasuke's katana to his legs. Kakashi and Sakura ran into the fight, the cherry blossom with her chakra charged fist up in the air and the silver haired jounin's hita-ite was up, showing his sole Sharingan eye. Sasuke jumped up into the air, evading Sakura's punch by merely inches and watched how the ground below him cracked up due to the blast of her fist.

His eyes closed for a brief second as he sighed. He didn't wanted to do this, none of this. He didn't wanted to fight against his friends, against his brother and much less against Ari. Everything had been alright, he was dead and his spirit was moving on after his lover had let him go but suddenly, he was being pulled back to his body. He tried to fight against that pull but it was useless. The more he tried, the more strength he lost and since he was dead, he didn't had much power at all to resist anything. All he knew later on is that he opened his eyes and he was back inside his body but it felt as if it wasn't his anymore. He couldn't feel his heart beating inside his chest, he wasn't even breathing, didn't need to breathe at all. And then, Kabuto had shown up and he knew what was going on; it was the Reanimation Jutsu. He felt so mad and he tried to command his body to move and attack the bastard, but it was no use. Kabuto was the one controlling his will now and there was nothing he could do.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Ari who was still looking at him with fear in her now crimson eyes. He hadn't seen her much with the Sharingan but he preffered to see her with those beautiful purple color orbs that the blood red shine of the kekkei genkai. He wanted to go to her right now and hig her, kiss her, take her somewhere else and make love to her desperately and passionately but whenever he had thoughts like that, the pull on his mind got even stronger and he had to abandon that train of thought.

The younger Uchiha then looked at his older brother and saw how he jumped up and went straight at Madara. Itachi didn't looked back at his younger sibling, instead he concentrated totally on the elder Uchiha, knowing he was the only one able to stop him or at least, make him weak enough for what they had planned. After some moments, someone else appeared on the scene and appeared behind an ususpectful Ari, who was still too shocked at what was going on, and the female was sent flying a good meters away.

She wiped a little bit of blood on her lower lip as she stood back up and looked at her attacker. It was a strange plant looking person with a light green side and a black half at the other side. Her eyes narrowed at the creature that snickered at her a little mockingly. She didn't let that mock get to her though and so she took a pair of kunais and shurikens, throwing them at the plant man but he just disappeared into the ground easily to evade them. Running to where the plant had disappeared into, she jumped up and kicked the ground, making it crack open into a crater where the creature was and instantly summoned a Fire Ball Jutsu into the ground. Jumping back up and away from the fire, the brunette channeled chakra into her feet and once she landed on the ground, the chakra flowed into the earth and sensed for any sign of the plant creature's presence. Widening her eyes, she stretched her arms to in the air at the direction where her chakra had sensed the presence under the ground. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she started pulling on to the creature's chakra and bringing it up.

Everyone stopped their fighting as they felt the ground shaking and looked towards Ari's direction and watched how the earth started to crack until until rocks started to sprout out and were soon followed by the body of the plant man. All the people watched in awe at the sight. The plant creature with now wide eyes looked amazed at the brunette who now had a smirk on her face.

"Didn't expected that, huh?" She said and the plant man groaned. And just like that, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and immediately performed his Rasen Shuriken and finished once and for all the plant man.

"Zetsu!" Madara called out as the creature was disintegrated. Itachi moved his eyes from the where Zetsu once was to where Madara was standing in shock and smirked.

"I would suggest for you to prepare, Madara, because that's how you will end soon." And disappeared in less than a second later, kicking the elder in the gut and everyone resumed the fighting. Ike, Konan, Dart, Neo, Jack and Natas started following Kabuto into the cave where he had ran off to hide. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were fighting against Sasuke while Itachi and Ari fought against Madara.

* * *

Ike with now yellow eyes glowing in the dark, ran through the darkness followed by his blue haired lover and Leaf shinobi, following the trail of the snake medic. They had to kill him, it was the only way to get rid of Sasuke and make him rest in peace for good and then, they could concentrate on Madara.

"So tell me, Ari. How does it feel to see your dead love fighting against you?" Madara mockingly asked the female as they evaded each other's fists and then Itachi came between them, attacking the elder. Ari now crouched on the ground and glared at the elder Uchiha before answering.

"You're going to pay for that…" A chuckle followed after she said that and all of a sudden, she was facing Sasuke. His red Sharingan eyes looked straight at her own and they softened slowly.

"I have to say that I'm glad I saw you face to face…" He got closer to her, only inches apart and raised his hand slowly to cup her cheek. Ari gasped slightly at his touch because it was cold as ice, his whole body was dead cold and it made her feel so wrong. He was dead, Sasuke is dead, his whole body is dead and she was being touched by his dead hand. The same one that one month ago had so much warmth and care for her, the one that sent electric currents down her spine with its touch; now all it did was chill her to the bone. The brunette's eyes widened and she took a step back, then another until she was some feet away from him.

"You're not Sasuke… he's dead, you are dead…!" Her voice trembled and the younger Uchiha brother looked down at the floor, trying his best to resist the power of the jutsu and not attack her. And then he fliched for a moment. _The jutsu… its power on me is so weak right now. What's going?_

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside the cave, a fight was taking place but it suddenly came to a stop when Natas grabbed the snake man and Jack used his amazing speed to effortlessly stab Kabuto in his chest. The man gulped blood from his mouth when he was thrown to the ground and cursed at the ones that did this to him. Neo walked closer to him and stared down before smirking.

"This is where you belong, snake…" He took out his own small katana and crouched down, raising it to Kabuto's face.

"Forever on the ground." And with that, he sliced off his head which rolled a little to the side as the blood spilled out around the rocks beneath Kabuto's body.

"Ari… I'm always with you…" Sasuke whispered before his body felt abruptly to the ground. Everyone stared in shock at it, including Ari. After several seconds of silence, Itachi was the one to speak.

"Kabuto is dead." He stated as a matter-of-factly and the brunette looked at him with wide eyes, still registering his words. Kakashi walked up and took his former student's dead body in his arms and brought it to the exit of the cave where he, Naruto and Sakura were. The silver haired jounin and the Uchiha heir exchanged glances and nodded at each other, understanding that now it was time to concentrate completely on Madara.

Naruto formed another Rasengan and lunged at the elder Uchiha but passed right through it.

"Uzumaki, don't waste your chakra." Itachi's voice instructed him and Naruto groaned but nodded at the Uchiha.

Madara was a little worried now. His ally had been defeated and he needed him to successfully defeat everyone in his way and he hated Itachi because he was able to see through him in that moment.

"What are you going to do now, Madara? You're alone." The Uchiha heir's voice said and the elder groaned out loud, fisting his hands until his knuckled were white.

"You know you can't defeat me, Itachi. I was your mentor."

"You said it yourself: 'Was'. Now that's no more." He smirked and got closer to Madara who took a step back.

"Itachi…?" Ari asked silently for permission on starting to attack the elder man and the older Uchiha brother nodded once. After that action, he and Ari had both disappeared in a flash and were now attacking Madara who evaded each blow as best as he could. Naruto and the others decided to step in as well while Itachi, Ari and Dart watched in the sidelines. They had already a plan in mind but it would take time and energy. The only way to defeat Madara was like that, they had to tire him out completely, leave him with as less chakra as possible so that way, they could proceed to phase two of the plan.

After about two hours of continues fighting, Madara was finally starting to show sings of exhaustion. Looking at each other, Dart started preparing himself for his special jutsu which was the phase two of the plan: Sealing Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan. Performing the correct hand signs, a black ink design flowed into Dart's hands and he united them over his chest, waiting for the moment to attack.

Neo and Natas were able to get the tired elder by surprise and used their strength to hold him down long enough for Dart to jump up and land his opened hands in each of the elder's eyes. Madara gasped loudly and then screamed in agony at the searing pain invading his body through his eyes.

"What are you doing to me? My eyes!" He screamed even after Dart landed back on the floor when he was done with the sealing.

"I just sealed your dear Sharingan." He smirked.

"What? That's impossible!" The elder shouted as the pain finally subsided slowly but he was terrified when he opened his eyes and saw nothing, he was blind once again.

"Not for me, I can seal _anything._ That's my special ability, you see." Dart walked away from the agonizing Madara who was now moving his head to all directions, trying to see anything.

"What's wrong, Madara? Someone turned off the lights?" Ari mocked the elder who groaned foully and thrashed in the arms of Natas and Neo, which made Kakashi come to the aid of the two shinobi.

"Let's finish this once and for all." The silver haired jounin said to Itachi who nodded back and walked closer to the man who was once his mentor and leader of his clan and the sight of him, blind and agonizing in terror at the blindness, made him feel so much pity for him. But then the image of his family being slaughtered, the screams of mercy that they had given them as they massacred the entire clan came to him, and all the pity disappeared. This man had caused so much pain to so many people that the less he deserved was pity. He looked next to him, to Ari and his heart filled with anger. She was one of those people, his dead brother was one of those people and because of him, Sasuke was gone and he would never see his dreams come true.

Unsheathing his katana from his back, the Uchiha heir stood in front of Madara, staring at his sword. That sword was the same one with which he had killed his family and most of his clan and that very sword that began everything, would be the one to end it.

Without any hesitation, he sliced the katana forward through the Madara's chest. The elder man gulped and spat out blood, not being able to breathe well. In the next second, with blinding speed for even Itachi to keep up with, Ari had appeared right in front of Madara and with precise chakra control and strength, punched her fist _through_ the elder Uchiha's chest, her hand coming out from his back. Inside the orange mask, the now sealed Sharingan eyes turned into the head, going blank. A second later, the brunette retreated her hand from the chest, holding something very bloody in it. She squeezed it lightly before throwing it to the floor with disgust but her eyes were stone cold as she did so. Everyone else stared with wide eyes at the bloody thing she had just thrown, realizing it was Madara's heart.

"I just wanted to make sure." Ari turned around and stood beside Itachi who was now frozen on the spot as he looked down to the brunette next to him. There was a long silence until Naruto finally broke it.

"Ehm, guys. Aren't we supposed to leave or something? Now that this is all over…" He asked hesitantly and everyone looked at him, nodding. Itachi stepped closer to Madara's body and taking out a scroll, he performed some hand signs and the elder's body disappeared in a poof of smoke as black kanji filled the scroll's paper. Rolling it back, he tied it and placed it inside his small pouch before walking to Sasuke's body was and doing the same with another scroll.

"Let's head back, this mission is over." He said, his voice sounding relieved. All the other shinobi nodded and they sprinted to the outside of the cave where Ike and Konan were waiting.

"What are you two going to do now?" Ari asked them and the couple looked at each other.

"We'll just have each other and go to wherever life takes us." Konan was the one to answer and the purple eyed brunette smiled and nodded before waving and turning away, followed by the others and sprinted into the forest.

* * *

Some few hours later, they had finally arrived to the village gates. They were all very exhausted but everything had worked out in the end. Itachi told for Ari and everyone else to head home, saying that he would take care of taking the bodies back to the Hokage and reporting everything that happened. Everyone immediately left to their respective homes and so did Ari after telling him she would prepare some food for when he came back.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi said as he entered the office of the Hokage. The honey eyed female nodded and smiled at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha, I see you made it back. How is everyone else?" She asked.

"Everyone has arrived safely back to the village, only with exhaustion so I told for them to go rest immediately and that I would take care of reporting to you." His stoic expression didn't show it but Tsunade knew he was also very tired.

"Very well, then go on with your report." The fifth laid back on her chair ready to listen to the Uchiha's mission results.

"As we were heading to the location, we encountered Ike and Konan of the Akatsuki. They were however, in friendly terms and decided to help us on finding Madara's hideout. They also told us the abilities and true origins of both Ike and Ari."

"Was it what we already deduced before?" The Hokage asked and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, it is. And so they lead us to a cave where Madara was waiting for us with Kabuto. After we started fighting against the elder, Kabuto revealed he had used the Reanimation Jutsu on Sasuke which means that he was somehow able to get his hands on my brother's body. We had to go up against Sasuke as well but Neo and his team were able to kill Kabuto which canceled the Reanimation Jutsu and my brother's body was dead once again. After that, we started to execute the plan of tiring Madara out and when that was accomplished, Dart performed the sealing jutsu to seal his Sharingan which led to his death by me and Ari." He finished explaining; not being as detailed as he always was because he really wanted to get it over with as fast as he could so he could go home and rest.

"Hmm… I see."

"And also" he took out the two scrolls, "I've brought back the bodies of Madara and Sasuke Uchiha." He placed the scrolls on the desk of the Hokage. She took both scrolls and nodded, looking back the Uchiha after inspecting the scrolls.

"Very well then, Uchiha. I congratulate you for another successful mission and I ask for you to come tomorrow by my office after you have rested to discuss some things concerning you and Ari now that the menace of Madara is no more."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Me and Ari will be here tomorrow." He said and the Hokage nodded once.

"You may leave now. Rest well, you all deserve it." And with that, the Uchiha bowed and left to the door. He headed outside the Hokage Tower and released a breath he didn't realized he was holding in.

* * *

**Done! So just two more chapters to go before the epilogue and the end of this story! I'm sooo glad that at last it's over :P Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review! See ya!**


	24. Chapter 23: Home

**Hello again everyone! Super fast update hehehe Well this is the last chapter of the story before the epilogue! I'm so excited! Anyway, this chapter is more friendship than action or drama or anything so sorry if some don't like it but it's how it ends. The epilogue will also be somewhat similar. So, without any further ado, let the reading of the last chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Home

"_That one place where you know you're loved,_

_Where you know you're missed._

_It's the place you once left_

_And when you came back_

_It's the only place that welcomed you with opened arms._

_That's home."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was all over at last. It was almost too good to be true but it was over, they were all free, they could all have a peaceful life now that the menace of war with the Akatsuki was over. But now, what did life had for him? What was going to happen with him and Ari and everyone else?

Itachi kept on with his thoughts as he reached the compound and later on, to his house. He could feel Ari's chakra inside and the faint smell of food reached his nostrils. He smiled lightly and remembered the promise he had made to his little brother before he died. Opening the door to the house, he started to take off his ANBU equipment and headed to his room to leave it there before going back down to the kitchen.

"Itachi, food is almost done." Ari's voice greeted him as he walked inside. The Uchiha got closer to what she was cooking and his stomach grumbled.

"What did the Hokage said?" She asked after he stood next to her.

"It all went well. She told for all of us to rest and asked for you and me to go by her office tomorrow." He explained and she looked up at him from the food.

"She did? What for?" Ari asked.

"To discuss what will happen with us now that this is all over." There was a small silence after he said that. The brunette served their food in their plates and then looked back up at Itachi again.

"Does that mean… I will return to my world?" She asked hesitantly and the Uchiha's lips thinned. He hadn't thought about that, he had forgotten that she had another home before coming here.

"I do not think that is the case but" he picked up his plate and walked towards the table, "if you wish to do so, then it's your choice."

Ari picked up her plate and sat on the table across Itachi, giving thought to what he had just said. Was she going to return to her world? Should she return or stay here where she was really born? Deciding that filling her stomach right now was more important than thinking on that.

The brunette finished her food and Itachi offered to take the plates and wash the dishes himself so she thanked him. After that, the Uchiha went to his room and took a bath while Ari sat on the living room, watching the sunset through the windows and her mind drifted once again. Now Sasuke was the one occupying her thoughts. Images of him fighting against her and their friends came and she bit her lip as an uncomfortable feeling made its way to her chest. Seeing Sasuke standing once again and so close to her left a whole she didn't expected, like something was taken away from her. It almost felt as if her lover was dead all over again.

Her eyes watered and her lip trembled a little at that thought. She kept on telling herself for the next several minutes that Sasuke was already dead, that it was just his body, not his heart what she saw today but it was so hard to convince herself.

Itachi emerged out of the bathroom with his wet hair down and using a black T-shirt and loose gray shorts. He walked down the stairs and spotted the brunette hugging her knees up to her chest in the couch at the living room. The Uchiha walked closer to where she was and stood behind the sofa, knowing that she already knew he was there.

"I feel like I lost him again, Ita-kun…" She said, her voice muffled a little by her knees but he listened clearly.

"You didn't." He simply said and the brunette nodded slowly, knowing it was true but still felt as if it wasn't. The onyx eyed man's eyes softened knowing how she felt because he felt the same way, only that he was able to control it more than she did.

"Ari." He called her name and she looked up from her knees to him.

"Come." He stretched his hand out to her and she stood up and took it, following him outside to the garden and up to the roof of the house. He let go of her hand once they reached it and sat down, motioning for her to do the same which she did and sat down beside him. He smirked and tilted his head up towards the sky, telling for her to look up. A gasp left her lips at the sight of the now darkening sky and the shining stars that were starting to get more visible as the full night approached.

"I used to come here to think before that night…" His voice was soothing in the silence and she smiled lightly.

"Think about what?" She asked, her voice a little lower than normal since they were alone in the silence of the night.

"Everything. My whole life; how it has been since I was born and how it could turn out to be if I stayed in the village or if I left." He answered and she lowered her head a little.

"All the possibilities." He nodded once, not gazing away from the stars.

"How do you think your life would've been if you stayed? If none of the coup had happened?" The purple eyed looked at him again as he closed his eyes before answering.

"There are different possibilities but I believe that I would've stayed as an ANBU Captain, ended being the head of all, next to the Hokage. I would've helped Sasuke with his assignments and trained him and he would've passed the academy with flying colors." He opened his eyes again and continued talking.

"When I had reached the age, father would've started forcing me to find a suitable candidate for a bride. I would've done so and married, started a family, would've become leader of the clan. My life would've been very different…" Itachi looked at Ari and smiled.

"But I would've never met you." He added and the brunette's eyes watered a little at what he said. Now when her purple orbs looked at his onyx eyes, she knew that no matter what happened, she would never be alone because Itachi would always be there. Ari moved closer to the heir and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And did you regretted it?" She didn't specifically asked what he regretted but he knew what she meant. If he regretted saving the village, if he regretted sacrificing everything for Sasuke and if he regretted meeting her. Itachi lowered his head as well, his cheek now resting on the top of her head and smiled.

"Not once."

* * *

_Next Day_

Onyx eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light coming from outside the window of his room. Judging by the amount of sunlight, it must be around eleven in the morning. Taking a deep breath, the Uchiha sat up on his bed and took his ebony strands of hair out of his face and stood up to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited until the water was hot enough, stripping himself out of the black T-shirt and gray pants before walking into the soothing water. He stood in the shower simply letting the refreshing liquid go down his body and then grabbed the bar of soap to wash himself and then squeezed some shampoo in his hand to rub it on his hair, making foam come out. After finishing his morning ritual and feeling much more awake, he got out of his bedroom but stopped in front of another closed door and smirked. _She's still sleeping._

Walking down to the kitchen, he grabbed some cooking utensils and turned on the oven, placing the frying pan on it and taking some butter from the refrigerator to spread it on the pan. Should he go wake her up or wait until she wakes up on her own? He smirked lightly. _It's better if she rests all she needs to._ He served his own meal and left Ari's plate on the microwave, sitting down on the table and eating his eggs and small sandwich.

Meanwhile upstairs, purple orbs opened slowly and a light groan could be heard in the room as a brunette sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, heading to the bathroom to wash her mouth and then to take a morning bath. After she finished dressing and making up the bed, she walked downstairs and found Itachi sitting peacefully on the dining table, eating his breakfast. The smell of food made her stomach grumble instantly and the Uchiha looked back to see her standing there when he heard the noise, which made her blush in embarrassment. He smirked at her red cheeks.

"I left your plate on the microwave. It should still be hot enough." He said and she nodded with a thankful smile to him before heading towards the kitchen and picking up her plate. She sat down across the Uchiha and started eating right away, finishing her meal in ten minutes when she usually takes up to twenty minutes to eat. Itachi watched amused at her display of hunger and picked up the plate after she finished, to wash it.

"We're going to the Hokage's now or are we going to go later on?" Ari asked, standing up from the table.

"Do you wish to go now or do you want to rest more?" He asked back and she shrugged.

"I've already rested all I wanted so I don't mind going now." She said and he nodded.

"Then let's get ready and we'll head out as soon as we are finished." Both Uchihas went upstairs to their rooms and changed, heading out of the house and to the Hokage Tower once they were finished. Knocking on the door and after the fifth's approval, they both entered the office.

"Itachi, good to see you again and Ari, how are you?" The honey eyed woman asked the purple eyed one who smiled and nodded.

"I'm well, Lady Tsunade, thank you." She answered and the Hokage smiled.

"Well, as I told yesterday to Itachi, I wanted to discuss with you two what will happen now that Madara and the Akatsuki are no more." Both Uchihas nodded and the fifth continued talking.

"Itachi has already adapted himself back in his home and everyone seems to accept him with opened arms so Uchiha, you can now return to your full ANBU duties which would be going on missions with a team and all other assignments you performed while you were still here."

"I understand, Hokage-sama and I agree to do so." He said and confirmed.

"Alright, now with you Ari," Tsunade looks to where the brunette is standing. "I have several options for you. First one, Sakura told me you are very skilled with medical jutsu so I can give you a position as medic in the Konoha Hospital. Second, you can officially become a kunoichi which would mean you will have to take some tests to see in which rank you would fall under. If you are able to achieve at least chunnin level, you can become a field medic as well and accompany teams or fellow shinobi as their medic on missions. The third and final option would be remaining as a civilian, though a specially skilled Uchiha civilian but still, you won't be able to go neither on missions or work as a medic in the hospital, simply have a normal life." The Hokage finished explaining the options and a small silence followed after. Both Itachi and Tsunade looked at the purple eyed, waiting for her to speak but she was looking down at the floor weighting her options.

"Or you could always go back to the other dimension if neither of the options are good for you." The slug sannin added and that made Ari look up.

There it was again, the option of going back home or back to the world where she was raised, where she grew up. It was like choosing between being with the people you knew for your whole life or your real family that you've just met. _But that family loves me, that family cares for me and I care and love them as well but… this world is so different from the one I know…_ She decided to know more about the other options before choosing one.

"The second option, the one of me being a kunoichi, what kind of tests would I take?" She asked and Tsunade laid back on her seat a little but her hands were still on her desk.

"Probably physical tests, not theory ones since you did not studied in the academy but the bad thing about that is that being a shinobi is not just about physical strength, also about intelligence."

"But if I were to teach her, will she be able to also take the written exams?" Itachi asked this time and Hokage looked at him.

"Well, you are not exactly an Academy instructor but you probably know even more than one so I suppose that would mean she will learn well…" She pinched the bridge of her nose in thought and then smiled lightly.

"I think I can arrange for her to take the written tests as well if you are the one to teach her." She finally said and both Ari and Itachi nodded.

"I see… Lady Tsunade, may I ask for some time to think on a decision? I would like to think about the options more thoroughly." She asked and the fifth nodded.

"Very well, do you think by tomorrow you will have an answer?" She asked and the purple eyed nodded.

"I will and thank you Lady Tsunade." The brunette bowed a little and the Hokage smiled.

"Don't worry, I know these decisions take time so just think about it very carefully. You may both return to your house of go wherever you want to, you are dismissed." Tsunade motioned with her hand for them to leave and after bowing a little once again, both Uchihas did so and soon they were exiting the Hokage Tower.

"Itachi?" Ari moved her head to look up at the heir walking beside her.

"Hn?"

"Umm, can we go to that memorial stone you told Sasuke's name was engraved at?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow but nodded and started walking to the direction of the memorial stone with Ari following. The sky was turning somewhat cloudy and the sun was no longer shining down clearly as they reached the memorial. He was not surprised to see that they weren't the only visits today when he spotted Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi at the stone as well. The three of them turned their heads to the Uchihas and nodded, Naruto being the only one to verbally greet them.

"Ari-chan, Itachi-teme… you guys too, huh?" The blonde said and the Uchiha heir almost rolled his eyes at the 'teme' part. Ari smiled sweetly at the trio and they both walked closer to them while unconsciously, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto took a few steps back as if to give the purple eyed more space.

Ari walked closer to the stone where she saw Sasuke's name in Japanese. Though she still doesn't know how to read it well, she recognizes her former lover's name. Tracing the name on the stone with her fingers, a small reached her lips and she started to speak.

"I felt like I lost you again yesterday… I know that's not true but seeing you after I had somehow accepted that you left… It was hard…" She whispered, breathing in deeply to hold on a sob that was trying to get to her.

"And now… I have to decide if I want to leave this place of stay. I don't know what I should do, Sasuke…" Now she knelt down before continuing to speak.

"I really wish you were here now… tell me something that would help me choose." There was a small silence as the wind picked up and blew a little stronger now and all of a sudden, a lightning bolt stroke down somewhere near the forest which made everyone look towards that direction. Then another silence and a small gasp was heard coming from the brunette's lips and she looked back at her friends.

"That was—It's him!" She gasped out loud and Naruto and Itachi stiffened.

"I-I felt it too, Ari-chan…!" The blonde shinobi gasped as well and Itachi raised his hand to his chest and his onyx eyes were wide with disbelief. He felt it too, he somehow felt his brother's presence so close to him when that lightning bolt stoke down. And then Ari looked back at Sasuke's name, sighing and leaning her forehead down against the stone. Her eyelids closed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know now…" She whispered and opened her eyes.

"I can't think about what I should do, I have to think about what my heart tells me…" Smiling, the brunette stood up and looked at her friends, the ones that were now there for her and thought about the other ones that were also always by her side. Ari raised her fingers to her lips and then touched Sasuke's name with those same fingers before whispering three small words.

"I love you…"

* * *

The sound of the rain crashing against the wooden floor and roofs was heard as Itachi opened the door to the main Uchiha house and motioned for Ari to get in, while he followed after her immediately and closed the door behind him. The purple eyed was panting slightly when he entered the living room.

"You should change those clothes before you get sick." He told her and she nodded, heading upstairs to her room and changing hastily into a loose blue shirt and black tight knee length shorts while her long brunette hair was wet over her shoulders. Itachi opted for a gray, tight undershirt and loose light gray shorts with his wet hair tied up in his usual low ponytail. The sun was already setting now but since the sky was covered with rain clouds, the usual orange colors of the sunset were not visible.

"I will prepare some food, is that alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"You want me to help you?" But he shook his head and said "No, thank you, just rest" before heading into the kitchen to start cooking. Ari frowned but knew better than to start insisting so she went to the living room and turned on the T.V., flipping through the channels. Half an hour later, the Uchiha was starting to serve their plates so the brunette sat on the table and they both ate in silence.

Itachi looked at the purple eye's direction every so often, watching the thoughtful expression on her face. He wondered what her decision would be about leaving or staying, he was a little desperate even but he wouldn't show it, he doesn't want to pressure her in any way or influence her decision. It's all up to her, to what her heart desires.

He watched as she stood up, her gaze fixed on nothing as she went to the kitchen and washed her dishes. The onyx eyed followed after her and washed his as well, looking for the brunette after he was finished only to find her sitting outside the door, at the edge of the wooden floor. He didn't know what to do because he could either let her alone to think or sit by her side. The Uchiha decided that he would let her alone for a while and if she doesn't come back soon, he will go to her and hopefully, make her feel better or help on her decision.

Going up to his bedroom, the Uchiha sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the picture frames he had on his desk. They were four pictures: The first one being of his parents, the next one was him with both his parents and Sasuke, the other was a picture of Sasuke alone when he was eight years old and the last one was him and his little brother. The last one was the picture he liked most because it remembered him of the time when everything was more peaceful, when life seemed somehow more easy or at least, less difficult than now. How he wished he could go back to those times, knowing what he knows now. A sad smile reached his lips and he picked up the picture with his brother in it. _Sasuke, I know it's late for this but I am sorry for everything… I failed you, otuoto and I am very sorry for that…_

A lightning bolt illuminated the darkening sky and he placed the picture back down at his desk, remembering that Ari was still outside alone. _But I promise I will not fail you now…_

She watched how the raindrops fell and listened to the sound they made as they reached the ground. The young woman has always found the sounds of the rain as a soothing one, making her concentrate on writing her stories or helping her think. And then she realized something listening to the raindrops: the sound they made was the same in this and the other world so did that mean that the sky here was also the same? That now that she looked upwards, were her other friends there or her family looking up at the same sky? Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed Itachi walking down the stairs and heading to her direction, a small smile reaching her lips. She enjoys having the Uchiha's company even while he had her kidnapped on that small house, she got used to his presence and even learned to enjoy it and she knew that, if she went to the other world, she would miss him so much.

The wooden floor made a small sound as the ebony haired man sat down beside her. Ari looked to her left to watch him nod his head at her and she did the same slowly. Both Uchihas sat there on a comfortable silence until the brunette was the one to break it.

"You know, I've been thinking about everything that has happened to me in this last… four months? I think it's been like four months or maybe five, I'm not sure…" She giggled lightly before continuing.

"When Sasuke and I met, we didn't liked each other at first, we argued a lot and then, the feelings started to emerge and… well, you know the rest. Somehow, the same happened with you." Itachi now looked at her directly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, at first I feared, then hated you and then I even felt a little disgusted…" He lowered his eyes a little at the confession but she kept on talking. "But then I started to see another side of you that I don't think anyone else has really seen except for maybe Sasuke when he was a little boy… and I realized that appearances are so deceiving and that no one should ever judge anyone else without knowing first… In the end, I really enjoy being with you, Itachi." She smiled warmly at him and his eyes softened at the sight, his face offering a smile of his own.

What should he tell her? That he also enjoys her company? That he misses her when she's not with him? He opened his lips slightly but sealed them up again as he decided not to say anything, afraid of what would come out of his mouth because when it came up to her, he lost control of himself. He had realized that some time ago. When he talked to someone else, had to deal with someone else, he had complete control; he always analyzed every word he said, every action and controlled every movement of his body to not let the other person have any lead on what he was thinking or feeling. But with Ari, it was all different. He found it hard to analyze his words, to think before acting, to know what he should say or not, what he should do or not; he just did what first came to mind, fueled by his impulse.

"Is there any possibility that… if you decided to return to your world, for me to go with you?" His hesitant voice asked her and the brunette's purple eyes widened at the question. It took her completely by surprise because she would've never expected Itachi to even think about doing that. He loved his village, he loved its people and he was fully loyal to them so there was no way that he would even think of that but here he was, asking her if he could leave with her if she decided to go back.

"I-Itachi… you sure about that? W-What about the village and everything?" She asked him and he just smiled lightly.

"I promised I would watch over you, and that promise has more weight than anything else." Ari's eyes widened slightly as she remembered the promise he had made to his younger brother on his dying breath. Of course that promise weighed more than anything else.

"I see." She smiled. Looking back up to the now dark sky, her thoughts of going back or staying returned and Itachi watched how her eyes glazed over as her mind drifted away in those thoughts. The sky finally cleared and the rain clouds went away, revealing a beautiful starlit night sky with the moon shining brightly down at them. They haven't spoken any other word, just stayed there looking up at the sky.

"Can we go up?" She asked him finally and he nodded, offering his hand out to her which she gladly took and let herself be guided up to the roof of the house. Once there, the stars looked even more bright and clear and even though the surface was still wet due the rain that had fallen before, they both laid down and looked up.

"This is so beautiful…" She whispered and the Uchiha closed his eyes and breathed in the night air deeply, silently agreeing with her.

Ari looked at him as he closed his eyes and sighed, making her heart feel somehow warm, not in the same way that Sasuke made her feel but it was a warmth that caused her to smile; it was happiness, joy and even some hope. Hope that the world won't be so lonely even if the one she loved was no longer there with her in that world, even if she may never love anyone ever again like she loved Sasuke, that warmth told her that somehow everything was going to be alright.

_**Don't look down, don't look back, I am beside you.**_

And then she closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face, enjoying the relaxing sensation that it gave her. And just for a moment, she forgot where she was. She didn't feel like she was somewhere else that wasn't where she grew up, she felt like she belonged in that place just laid there on the roof at night, feeling the wind on her. And having him there, knowing that he would always be there for her.

_**Close your eyes, know I'm here.**_

Somehow, she knew how Itachi felt and knew why he would always be there for her. She was all that was left of Sasuke, she was the person his younger brother had given his life for and being there for her, protecting her, was his own way of forgiving himself for not being there all those years ago for his little otuoto. They both felt the same way, she realized. Even if their circumstances were different, they both had a hole in their very souls, a hole that only Sasuke was able of occupying and he was no longer there to do so.

_**I know it's hard to let go all that defies you, you feel like you'll never be whole again.**_

But they had each other. She had Itachi and he had her, no matter what happened and she knew somehow, that it would always be like that. Together they could go on for the sake of themselves and for the sake of Sasuke, they will move on.

_**We will find a way to erase the past.**_

Ari knew that the only way for her to go on, is have him there somehow, feeling his presence, Itachi's very life source somehow brought more strength to her and she knew that he felt the same. He showed it every time he followed her, every time he went and sat by her side, watched her as she fell asleep on the sofa and right now when he had come up to her.

_**Stay with me, stay with me.**_

Looking beside her to him, she saw how he had his arms up underneath his head and his eyes were still closed, almost like he had fallen asleep but she knew better than that. The purple eyed smiled and snuggled closer to him, placing her head on his strong chest and sighing in contempt and comfort. She could hear his heartbeat, steady, strong and somehow, reassuring. The Uchiha stiffened at the contact and looked down at her head, not knowing exactly what to do but when she looked up at him with her purple eyes gleaming with something he didn't recognized, he couldn't do anything else but smile back at her, one of the brightest smiles she has ever seen on his lips.

_**I'll be here forever.**_

The brunette soon found herself asking: _Why wouldn't I stay here? Why give up moments like this, when I could just loose myself and be safe and warm, in peace? _She smiled back just as brightly and snuggled her head into his chest again. It was all over, there was nothing in her way now that could hurt her or damage her in any way, nothing to stop her from giving her everything in life.

_**Everything ends,**_

"It's all over." She whispered more to herself and Itachi noticed so he just nodded slowly, reaching his hand up to her back and rubbing it slowly, forming small circles as he did so with the tips of his fingers. She found that extremely relaxing and comforting, her eyes started to feel heavy all of a sudden as the slow constant move of his hand and fingers on her back lulled her to sleep. But before they closed for the rest of the night, her purple orbs looked up to the starlit night sky and she got her answer, looking back at the onyx eyes of the man that held her in his arms, she whispered:

"I'm already home."

_**Here in my arms…**_

* * *

**Done! That was the last chapter finallyyyy, I feel so relieved! The parts of the song I used is In My Arms by Dead By April. I love that song, combines perfectly with the story :D Anyway, the epilogue will be up very soon so you guys won't have to wait much and I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! See ya! :D**_**  
**_


	25. Epilogue: As Years Pass

**Hello people! It's here, the epilogue of the story! It's pretty short compared to the other chapters but it's just for the purpose that you guys have a general idea of what happened in the years later after chapter twenty three. So I hope you all like how things ended up. Also, this is just a POSSIBILITY but I am planning on writing another fic that will be about what happened in the years that appear on the epilogue in a way more specific way. Because, as you'll all see, the epilogue is more like pieces of the future so IF I get inspired enough to write a fully detailed version of the epilogue, it will be in some time from now because I want to concentrate on an AU universe I'm writing. This AU will have the pairing of Itachi and another OC and it will be short, like eight chapters. But then it will have a sequel which will be longer. Check my Profile for a full summary.**

**Anyway, here it is, the epilogue of Distance! Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue: As Years Pass

"_I'll be there watching from way up high._

_The shadow you can't see when the sun's in the sky._

_Wondering eyes have no disguise._

_It's obvious that this love never dies."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Two Years Later_

It was pretty much a celebration. Jack and Natas had now become full fledged shinobi and all of his friends were now at the bar known as 'Shushuya' where they also served full meals but the friends were on the bar area, drinking Sake.

"I can't believe you actually became a shinobi, Jack!" A certain brunette with purple eyes touched the brown eyed Jack on the shoulder as she talked to him. The man just shrugged at her comment.

"I really didn't thought I had it in me but I had a really big motivation." After he said that, they both looked to the direction where a certain Hyuga heiress was sitting talking to Sakura. Ari smiled and looked back at him saying,

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

Next to them, Natas was sitting talking to his now official girlfriend Ino and his friend Dart. The green eyed young man had decided that he didn't wanted to be a shinobi, that he just rather preferred to be the good of Shikamaru that he now was, rather than be fighting other people. It was all 'such a drag'. Jack and Natas both had a very similar reason of why they wanted to become shinobis: Love. Both brothers had fallen in love and with kunoichis and so they wanted to be somehow more worth of those powerful women and that somehow was by becoming shinobis themselves. Natas and Ino didn't had much problems but Jack and Hinata did because of her clan. Since she was the heir, her father wouldn't allow her to marry anyone that wasn't worthy and for him worthy is someone who can offer him a decent fight and be a respectful ninja. And so, he trained hard to become one just for her.

Naruto and Sakura were drinking and soon they were dancing and laughing out loud, their arms locked around each other's while Kakashi just watched with a raised eyebrow. He was wondering when the hell those two would just admit their love and get it over with. Beside him was Neo sitting drinking calmly his own Sake and next to him, was the famous Uchiha heir, Itachi, just smirking at everything he saw, though his smirk widened when a certain brunette smiled at his way from where she was talking to her friends.

"Hey there, Kakashi-kun." A brown haired and honey eyed young woman stood beside the silver haired jounin who looked up at her and smiled, his sole eye wrinkling as he did so and stood up. Kakashi was a more taller than her because the top of her head reached his nose so that's why he did what he always did; kissed the top of her head and then tilt her head up lovingly to lower his own and kiss her lips in a very tender way. The woman smiled brightly at him before he spoke.

"Hello, Kaori. How was your mission?" He asked her and she grinned.

"Those genins are so amusing but they did a pretty good job on painting the fences, catching the cat and cutting out the grass. But I'm just glad it's all finally over so I can be here with you." She pressed herself against his chest and he surrounded her with his arms and kissed her head once again.

"I'm glad you are as well, I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too."

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Get yourself a room already! All that kissing and loving is burning my eyes!" The yellow knuckle head ninja whined at his ex-sensei who shrugged his shoulders.

"If you would just get yourself a girlfriend already, a certain girlfriend, you'd know what you're missing. Right, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi winked at his cherry blossom ex-student and she blushed, catching the hidden meaning in his words.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

"Congratulations, you guys! It was about time!" Ino grinned at her pink haired best friend who was standing beside her newlywed husband, Naruto.

"Oh, I know but well, that's how we are!" Sakura smiled brightly and tugged on the arm of her blonde spouse.

"Yeah, I had already told Sakura-chan that I loved her but she was still too shy to admit her undying love for me." He grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye to which Sakura pouted and poked him hard on his arm.

"Hey, what was that for, Sakura-chan?" He whined and the cherry blossom just smirked.

Hinata and Jack, who had just married a month before, smiled at the newlywed couple from where they were standing , knowing the happiness they must be feeling because they had felt it a month ago though of course, they still felt the same way. Kakashi and his also one year wife, Kaori, were smiling and the jounin was silently wishing his two students good luck on the life of a married couple. Neo smirked and looked to his side at his girlfriend, Kimiko, who was giggling lightly at everything that was going on. Ari looked up to the eyes of the man she had her arm tangled with and smiled.

"You think we'll be like that?" She asked him and Itachi smiled back at her.

"Maybe even more."

Hundreds of miles away, another couple had just united themselves in matrimony as well but the woman had already a month of pregnancy by her now husband. They were pretty excited for the new baby that was on its way and they were happy with each other and in love. Their life wasn't easy because they were rogues and still didn't had a stable place to live but now that a child was on its way, they needed to find one as soon as possible.

"I think it would be best to find a house near Konoha." Ike said to his blue haired wife.

"I believe so too, in case anything happens, we know they will help somehow." She smiled at him and he nodded, both to be parents caressing the growing womb of Konan.

* * *

_Six Years Later_

"I don't feel so good…" Ari said through her wolf mask and stopped sprinting through the trees; everyone else stopped as well, going to her side along with their Captain who was wearing his hawk mask. Just as he was going to touch her back and ask what was wrong, the brunette turned around, took off her mask hastily and threw up next the tree she was leaning against. Her team mates looked from her to their captain, who had a very worried expression on as he took off his own mask to crouch down next to her and rub her back as she emptied her stomach.

"Ari, what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice and she shook her head, cleaning her mouth with a cloth she had in her pack.

"I don't know… I've been feeling a little nauseous for a few days and now I threw up all of a sudden…" She whispered and Itachi frowned.

"Why didn't you told me before?" He asked her and she looked down at the floor.

"Because we had this mission and you needed me, I didn't wanted to cause any problems but now I'm just being a burden…" She stood up slowly and the Uchiha grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head to look at him.

"You are never a burden to me and we could've just asked for another medic if you were not feeling well. Do you want me to see what's wrong?" He asked and his hand started to glow a faint green so she nodded. Bringing down his hand to her stomach, he let his chakra flow into her as he analyzed if there was something out of the ordinary in her digestive system. Several seconds later, the Uchiha's eyes widened and then narrowed as he concentrated more to see if what he had just discovered was true. Ari watched how his eyes narrowed and worried a little and even more when he stopped using his green healing chakra to analyze her and now activated his Sharingan and stared intently at her stomach.

"I-Itachi, what's wrong?" She asked finally and his crimson eyes widened once again in pure disbelief. Their team mates looked at each other, lost at what was going on.

"Ari…" He looked up at his wife, his eyes now turning to their original onyx as he just grabbed the purple eyed woman and brought her to his chest in a pretty tight embrace. Now everyone was officially lost at what was going on. When he finished with his excited hug, he held her face in his hands and smiled tenderly.

"You haven't noticed already?" He asked and she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Realized what?" She asked back and he took her hand with his, directing it to her stomach. At first, she thought he was loosing it but then she froze as the meaning of what he was trying to imply got to her.

"Oh God…" She gasped and he just nodded and smiled at her, confirming her thoughts.

"Yes, Ari. We're going to be parents."

* * *

_Eight Years Later_

"Push, Sakura, come on!" Tsunade shouted at her apprentice as she held on to the head of the child that was just about to be born. The pink haired who had her strands of long hair wet with sweat, took in a deep breath and pushed as strong as she could, resisting the torturing pain as the rest of her child's body emerged from her womb to the outside world. Soon, the cry of a baby was heard through the whole room and Naruto, holding on to his wife's hand, let go of the breath he was holding in.

"It's a healthy baby girl." Tsunade said as she held on to the crying infant in her arms. She motioned for Naruto to come and cut the umbilical cordon which he did with shaking hands and then she gave the baby to her father, who hesitated a little at seeing how fragile she was but none the less, took his newborn daughter in his arms. The tears started to flow down at the sight of the small red haired baby girl in his arms. He walked closer to his wife to show her the human being they had created and Sakura's emerald eyes shed tears of joy at the miracle that had grown up in her womb and was now here in her arms.

"You name her, Naruto. I think you would know of a fitting name." She smiled up at him and he grinned.

"Of course, I have the perfect one!" They both looked down at the girl that kept on crying loudly, her little face round like a tomato and with a red blush on her tiny cheeks that matched her hair.

"Kushina Uzumaki!"

"Hey, everyone! It's a girl!" Naruto busted out of the room and shouted to the whole hospital that his child was a girl. All of his friends were there sitting for the news and they all stood up and laughed, happy for their knuckle headed friend and new Hokage. Ino was the one to run up to him and hug him, small tears of joy going down her blue eyes and then everyone else came and congratulated the new father.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

It was the graduation day of the Ninja Academy students at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Their parents watched proudly as they all got their respective headbands that symbolized they had successfully passed their studies.

"Sa-ke!" A chiming voice of a little baby girl called out through the crowd of parents and family members when she spotted the one her little onyx eyes were searching for. She looked up to her mother when she heard her giggle.

"Yes, sweetie, that's Sasuke-chan." Her mother, Ari, said at her dark haired and onyx eyed daughter who had just turned one year old the week before.

"And who is Sasuke, Hikari-chan?" The girl's father, Itachi, poked his daughter's nose lightly as he asked her, the baby girl laughing back at him.

"Nii-san!" Her little baby voice said excitedly and both parents looked at each other and smiled and then turned to look back at the graduation ceremony that was being held.

"Welcome shinobis, kunoichis, fathers, mothers and other family members to the Konoha Ninja Academy Graduation." The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, welcomed everyone to the ceremony.

"Today we are here to celebrate a very special occasion: the graduation of a whole new generation of ninjas. A new generation that will grow up to protect and serve the Village Hidden in the Leaves, our home." The speech went on and everyone was there watching and listening proudly to the words their Hokage said.

Kakashi with his wife, Kaori, were there for their son, Kenji Hatake who graduated today at the age of seven. Sakura was there as the wife of the Hokage along with their red headed two year old daughter Kushina. Ino and Natas smiled, the blonde kunoichi rubbing her grown stomach and imagining the moment when their own child graduated from the academy. Jack held on to his months old daughter, Hinari, who was giggling up at him while his other arm was placed on the small of his wife's back, who looked down at their daughter and back up at him with a loving smile and happiness in her pearl like eyes. Neo and his now wife Kimiko also watched the graduation though they weren't planning on having any kids anytime soon, but they were there just to watch the two children that graduated today: Sasuke and Kenji.

"And now, we shall proceed to calling out the names of the children that will today turn into genin." Some time later, Naruto called forward Kenji Hatake and the two proud parents stood up and clapped their hands at him followed by the rest of the crowd. The seven year old smirked back at everyone and waved his father's famous "Yo" as he stood up to receive his headband. The now genin had his father's silver hair and his mother's honey eyes but took more over his father in his handsome looks.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto called and the five year old Uchiha with purple eyes and ebony black hair smirked the same way his father does and walked forward to receive his headband. His little sister, Hikari Uchiha, clapped as loud as she could along with his very proud parents. He smiled up to them and said a small "Thank You" to his parents in a way of being grateful for everything they've done for him. Ari and Itachi were able to read his lips and the Uchiha clan leader placed his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him as they looked at each other and smiled; the purple eyed leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder as Itachi kissed his daughter's forehead.

Ten years ago, he would've never thought that his life could turn into something that didn't even came close to this. Not even in his dreams had he seen this coming, not even if twenty years ago when he was thirteen, if he somehow had a normal life in his home, he knew that it would've never come out like this. Here he was, with _his own_ family, _his own_ friends and _his own_ life. If everything had went according to the plan he had, he would've been dead. Nothing of this would've existed, not even his son or his daughter would've been alive right now.

But now, after all that has happened, after all the twists his life had taken, he had finally learned his lesson: Never take anything for granted. You can make plans, you can prepare yourself for something but if life has other plans for you, if destiny decides that things will be different for the better or worse, there is nothing you can do but go on with what you have and make the best out of it.

And there is nothing better than looking back at your life and having no regrets.

.

..

...

_I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company._

_No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see._

_**Our love never dies, this love never dies.**_

* * *

**So, it's done! Distance is officially complete! Man, how glad I am :D I would like to thank all those who reviewed the story all the way, specially Shifuni! Thank you so much for all your reviews and to just read and review, Tha NarutoFreak and**** The_Namelessdude and everyone else that I can't remember right now :P Thank you to all those people that favorited the story and added them to their alerts list! And I'd like to say the messege I want to transmit in this story if the last sentence of the story above isn't clear enough:**

**In this story I want to express how life it self can be. How fast things can change for the good or worse and how things are never granted. You never know what will happen, NEVER. One can only suppose or expect things but it's never for sure that those things will happen. We do all we can for them to become true but one must always be prepared if it fails and if it does fail, just face it. Don't live looking back and thinking of what could've been because it's all IN THE PAST, live your present so that way you can try your best to shape your future. But always LIVE IN YOUR PRESENT, in the today because the future is tomorrow and tomorrow still hasn't arrived. How can you live in something that isn't even here? Wait for things to come to you. I know there are things that are hard to do or hard to understand, but in the end if you are patient, everything will be how it is supposed to be. **

**Life hurts, love hurts but there is nothing more beautiful than those two things. So don't ever let go of them and remember to always be yourself. We've all had horrible moments when we think the world is going to end and that nothing else matters, that no one understands you, no one knows what you are feeling and it hurts so very much, but don't let go of yourself and keep on walking through life because soon, everything will go away and everything will be alright once again. There is nothing that matters most than being alive and living that life you have for yourself.**

**So yeah, that's pretty much it. I have to confess that I wouldn't be able to write this romantic/drama stories if it weren't for the love I feel for my boyfriend. It's really inspired me so much in the fanfic that it amazes me O.o We've had out horrible moments me and him but they pass and we've been able to handle those problems and go on, because the love we have for each other is more than any of those problems just like life is more than any other problems. **

**And now, this is officially the end of this story and I hope you all enjoy the next ones I plan on writing :P Just keep a close eye on my profile and I will be updating drawings and news if I'm going to publish any other new fanfic soon :P So, one more review for this epilogue so you can say what you thing of the story in general, would be awesome! See ya!**_**  
**_


End file.
